My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 8
by Geasswolf
Summary: The sensation of heat has risen in mares all over Equestria. It's up to Lelouch, Noel, Sora, Sasuke, and other stallions to live this moment. They try to look for a cure, but what if mating is the only option ahead of them? None of them know how long this will last, so they either have to love it, or find some way to live through it.
1. Prologue

Well here's the story that I've put back for numerous times, but now there's no turning back. If you are just following this story now, I've been wondering if I should write a M rated story, and now I've decided to. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM, Code Geass, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII-2. MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust, Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc., Naruto is licensed by Viz Media, and Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 8

Prologue

_The night was dark in Equestria, _mostly everypony was asleep, except for the group of friends over at Twilight house who decided to have a party that night.

"Um Twilight, could you get me back to normal? I'm not sure how these games work, but y'know I feel like I've been this way for a long time." Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well I guess so." Twilight enveloped Sweetie Belle in an aura, and in a matter of seconds, Sasuke was standing right where Sweetie Belle was. "So, you don't like this game, huh?"

"I mean it's fine, but I don't get how these two can handle it." He pointed a hoof over at Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Don't be pointing hooves at me. I've never done this before. You should be pointing only to here." Scootaloo told him as she circled around where Applebloom was located.

"I have no problem with this game at all. Sure I've been in some crazy scenarios, but I think this game is pretty fun. I really need to stop using that word. It makes me sound like a child." Applebloom rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Well I mean you have to sound like a child now. You are Applebloom for the time being Lelouch." Rainbow Dash told him.

"I know, but still. So, ya' holding up well Sora?" He looked over at Scootaloo.

"Yeah. It's not actually hard being one of the Crusaders. I find it fun, just like you do. I'm pretty sure they find it fun being us as well." Sora pointed a hoof over at Sasuke, Sora, and Lelouch, who were actually Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom. Sasuke walked over to his double and just looked at it for a while.

"It's not really unusual to be looking at another me. I can perform a Shadow Clone Jutsu, which creates another copy of me." The other Sasuke ran over to Twilight.

"Twilight, does this mean I could stay like this forever?" Sasuke just looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Except they weren't so out of character." Sora and Lelouch ran over to Twilight and pulled the other Sasuke back.

"Calm down Scootaloo. As much as we would love to look at ourselves in the mirror…"The fake Lelouch looked into a mirror and smiled. "We need to turn back to normal sometime."

"I guess you are right Sweetie Belle, but you and Applebloom have it all differently than I do with Sasuke. He said that this was normal for him."

"I'm starting to want to take it back now." He muttered to himself, causing the ponies that could hear it to laugh. "Twilight, can you turn her back now?" Twilight let out a small giggle and nodded. She shot a beam of magic at Scootaloo and she reverted back to normal. She looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. She then walked over to Sora and looked at him.

"Well you'll have to turn him back to normal now as well. You don't want double Scootaloos." She turned Sora back to normal and then walked over to Applebloom.

"You don't want double Soras either. Trust me, you really wouldn't."

"He's right y'know." Kairi added with a laugh. Twilight turned Applebloom back to her normal state and she walked over to Lelouch. She knew what they were all going to do next, so she just turned Lelouch and Sweetie Belle back to normal. Sweetie Belle let out a groan, causing Lelouch to laugh. She walked over to the crusaders to talk with them.

"So, I guess Lelouch isn't only yours for the taking now?" Sweetie Belle told Scootaloo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied

"Well the only advantage that you had was that you were him once. I was just him now. I mean I'm not counting hanging out with him because that'll be easy."

"I bet you it won't." Sweetie Belle walked over to Lelouch to prove her point.

"Is it okay if we hang out sometime, just you and me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not?" He looked over at Scootaloo and smiled, causing her to look at him in anger. _Calm down Scootaloo. He's just cutely messing around with your head. Now's not the time to change sides._ She thought as Sweetie Belle walked over.

"What'd I tell you? Piece of cake." From out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie popped up with a cake on her head.

"Would you like a piece?" The Crusaders looked at each other and shrugged, taking a piece for each of them. Pinkie Pie walked over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke, would you like a piece of cake? I mean, if you're fine with that. It doesn't remind you too much of your mother, does it?" Sasuke looked at the cake for a while, memories flashing in his mind. He looked at the cake, and then looked at Pinkie Pie.

"I would love one." She smiled and handed him a plate with a piece on it. He picked up a fork, which he thought was possible due to the efforts of chakra, and took a piece of the cake and ate it. He looked over at Lelouch, Noel, and Sora and saw that they were eating the cake with a fork as well. "How can you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Sora asked.

"Eat cake with a fork."

"None of us know. It just seems to be something that we can do." Noel told him as he took a bite of his cake. After they ate their cake, they all saw that it was getting late.

"Well, I guess we all need to get going now. Noel, Serah, Applebloom, let's go." Applejack walked over to the door. "We'll see y'all sometime tomorrow." They all waved as they exited the house.

"I guess we should be going as well. Sweetie Belle, come along. You must be really tired." Rarity motioned for her to follow, and as they left, Sweetie Belle waved at Lelouch, Sora, and Sasuke. Once they were gone, Pinkie Pie and Sora left.

"Um Sasuke, would you like to go home now?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's up to you." He peered into her eyes, causing her to blush. "You seem tired. We should get going." He walked over to the door and held it open for her. "Well, I guess we'll see you all tomorrow as well." The door clicked, and the only ponies left in the house were Rainbow Dash, Lelouch, Twilight, and Kairi.

"I guess we're the last to go home. C'mon Lelouch." Rainbow flew over to the door and waited for Lelouch to walk over. "Um Lelouch, let's go." He turned to look at Rainbow Dash.

"You wouldn't mind if I slept here for the night, right?" Rainbow Dash looked at him, confused by his statement.

"Not at all. I guess I'll just see you three tomorrow then." Rainbow Dash flew out of the door. When the door closed, Kairi and Twilight looked at Lelouch.

"So, why do you want to stay here?" Kairi asked.

"I just wanted to be with Twilight. She Is my marefriend after all." He remembered that Kairi was sleeping over, which meant that she occupied the other bed upstairs. _This isn't good. I know she's my marefriend, but I'm not ready to sleep in the same bed as her yet. No, this is something I must do._

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all. I think we should all be getting some shut eye right now." Lelouch walked upstairs, followed by Kairi and Twilight. Once they got upstairs, Kairi took one of the beds, while Twilight took the other one. As she was in the bed, she looked at Lelouch with worry. _Where is he going to sleep?_ She asked to herself. She then watched as Lelouch walked over to her bed and laid down right beside her. This simple action caused her to blush. _I-is he really now sleeping in the same bed as me?_ She wondered in amazement.

"Twilight, you don't have a problem with this, right?"

"N-not at all. Is the bed comfy?" He nodded. "Great. Well, I guess I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight you two." Twilight used magic to turn the lights off, and the three of them drifted to sleep, Twilight ready to hopefully live another dream the next day.

* * *

I didn't want to spoil it in the beginning, so now you've figured out that the Prologue has no lemons in it whatsoever. No, it's not a way to pull me away, it's just how I need to put things into place. I promise you, the next chapter will change this story's rating. So I'll see you all then, and make sure you're prepared for hopefully a good lemon. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Actions

Well, here it is, the chapter that will change everything. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the sorta late upload. This was a first to me, and I need to get used to typing like this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Actions

_Lelouch woke up the next_ morning and raised his body up from the bed. In front of him he saw Kairi sleeping soundly with a magic aura around her.

"She probably used a spell to sleep with no interruptions." Lelouch told himself out loud.

"Nope, I did all of that." He heard Twilight's voice, but when he looked around he saw no sign of her. _Where is she?_ He wondered as he kept looking, thinking that she used an invisibility spell to remain hidden. "Down here." He let out a small gasp when he realized the last spot he never checked. He lifted the blanket he was under to see Twilight giving him a mischievous grin.

"Tw-Twilight, what are you doing under there?" He stammered.

"Just finding a way to please myself and my coltfriend." She moved downwards until she reached the lower part of his body. "Here we are. The perfect spot to show you how much I love you." _Is this really happening?_ Lelouch thought as he could feel her hooves begin to touch his member. He clenched his teeth, knowing that he couldn't succumb to the sudden pleasure. He could then feel her hooves trail up and down faster, causing Lelouch to realize that there was only one way to get out of this situation. He flew out of the bed and looked at Twilight as he was in the air, panting for his breath.

"Twilight, what has gotten into you?" He asked her, really concerned. _Did sleeping with her have this effect on her mind? Does she think I'm ready just because of that simple action?_

"Just loving you Lelouch. You're all that's on my mind now." He could hear a hint of seductiveness in her voice, showing him that she wasn't going to stop until she had her way with him. _I have to get out of here, fast!_ He flew as fast as he could downstairs, and was shocked when Twilight didn't use any magic to stop his escape. Once he got outside, he made his way over to Rainbow Dash's house as a sanctuary. As he knocked on the door, Lelouch just thought of what just unfolded. _She probably used too much magic to make sure Kairi didn't hear anything if we did have sex. Although I…_ He stopped thinking once Rainbow Dash answered the door.

"Hey Lelouch come on in." She stepped back to allow him to enter. He walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Listen Rainbow, I need to tell you about something that just happened."

"Oh, well can we talk about it in my room? I'm still a bit tired."

"Sorry if this isn't a good time." He apologized.

"Don't worry, it's fine." She walked over to the staircase, and Lelouch followed her. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. _It's not leaking at all. She probably spilt some water as she walked down or up the stairs or something._ He thought, seeing a wet trail as he walked up the stairs. Rainbow Dash entered her room first, and when he walked into it, he closed the door.

"I need to tell you about Twilight. This morning she…" Lelouch turned around and saw Rainbow Dash on her bed, rubbing her marehood with a hoof. Lelouch watched as she did this, speechless from the sight. He could hear her moan in pleasure, and he turned around to exit the room.

"Lelouch, wait." She called out, and he turned around. "Please, could we…have sex?" Lelouch looked at her, shocked. He looked for a couple of seconds, and then something inside of him made him walk forward until he reached the end of the bed. He knew inside that he wanted this more than ever, and now was his chance. _Why…am I going with this?_ He thought as he climbed onto the bed. He could tell that the sight provided by Rainbow Dash was enough to get him ready to have sex with her.

"Um…how do we even do this? I mean, I know how, but…" Rainbow placed a hoof over his mouth.

"Don't worry. I'll guide you to that part when we get there. But for now, you'll need to get me ready for it." She laid back enough so that her marehood was directly in front of his face. As if it was instinct, Lelouch gave it a small lick, causing her to shudder. He brought his face back up and looked at her. "Just…like that." She panted. He gave her a nod and continued to pleasure her. As he did this, Lelouch felt his mind go on a trip. It was almost as if he and Rainbow Dash were the only ponies left in the world and his only goal was to serve her. He increased his speed, causing her to moan in ecstasy. He could feel her walls slowly close in on him, telling him that she was almost at her breaking point.

"Lelouch, I'm almost there…faster!" Lelouch then increased his performance to the highest capability possible, letting out a scream from Rainbow as she reached her maximum. He withdrew his face from her marehood, which was now soaked with her juices.

"Lelouch…that…was amazing!" She panted as she tried to regain her breath. After a couple of minutes passed, Rainbow Dash's breathing returned to normal and she positioned herself on the bed so that her marehood was facing him "You know what to do, right?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm pretty sure." Lelouch moved his body above hers and she looked back at him and he saw that her eyes were full with lust, and Lelouch knew that he wanted this as much as she did. It started off slow, but in a matter of seconds, he entered her, causing both of them to simultaneously moan. After the first thrust, Lelouch looked at her. "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It's the total opposite. Now enough talking." He gave her a small grin and thrust inside of her again. "Lelouch, this is amazing! Please, whatever you do, just don't stop!" Even though they were only at it for about a minute, Lelouch already felt like he was about to burst. He knew that now he needed to work on sexual endurance sometime soon. He increased his speed, showing off to Equestria's greatest young flyer. _This is my first time doing this, yet I feel like I know everything there is to it._ He thought as he now reached an almost unstoppable pace, causing her to scream. He let out a retaliating moan as he felt her walls tighten around his member.

"Rainbow, I don't think I can hold off much longer." He informed her, slowing down his pace and catching his breath.

"Just let it go Lelouch. Please, I need this!"

"But…then won't you have foals?"

"I don't care! Just do it!" He brought his thrust back to full speed, and he let out a loud moan as he reached his climax, releasing his warm, sticky seed into her womb. At the same time, Rainbow Dash reached her orgasm as well, forcing Lelouch to release more seed into her. Once their climaxes both subsided, Lelouch rolled off of Rainbow Dash and looked at her.

"Rainbow I…"

"I know Lelouch, I've always wanted to do this too." She told him as they both lost consciousness and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora woke up the next morning and felt different. It wasn't anything negative, it was more of a weird feeling. He suddenly let out a small moan, causing him to wonder what caused it. He began to feel the sensation start from his lower body, causing him to look under his blanket. He saw that Pinkie Pie was slowly massaging his member, causing him to let out another moan. He knew that this was wrong, but he wanted this as well.

"Pinkie Pie, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" As she moved her hooves, she added a sudden lick, causing him to let out a small gasp. "I'm guessing that you like it? Just what I expected. You'll love this then." She moved her hooves away, leaving Sora panting for his breath. Right when he regained his breath, Pinkie Pie brought it into her mouth, causing him to lose his breath again.

"Pinkie Pie, don't you think you're going too fast with all of this?" He asked, panting for his breath.

"Not at all silly. This is super slow. I can go faster if you'd like."

"No I don't mean like that, I mean—"He stopped talking when she increased her speed. The only option Sora had left was to get away, so he did his best to push her off. Once he did that, he clambered down the stairs and exited the Sugarcube Corner. _What's gotten into her? I never expected to go that far while having a girlfriend. I need to go find help._ As he was running around Ponyville, he could see the other mares look at him with lust in their eyes. _They have the same exact look that Pinkie Pie had. This has to be some sort of dream._ Right when he was walking, he heard somepony call his name and he turned around. He saw Shining Armor run over to him.

"Sora, when did you return?"

"A couple of days ago. Princess Celestia called us over, and Kairi and I wanted to stay for a while." He explained. "So, what brings you here then?"

"I'll tell you once we get Lelouch and Noel. They're the only other guys that need to know about this."

"Wait, but what about Sasuke?"

"Who?"

"You probably haven't met him before. He came to Equestria a couple of days ago as well."

"Okay then. You know where everypony's staying, right?" Sora gave him a nod. "Great. Meet me…" Shining Armor looked around to find a secure place to talk with them. "In the Everfree Forest."

"Sounds good to me." Sora opened his wings and flew over to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up Noel first.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel walked out of Applejack's room when he woke up. He noticed that nopony around the house was awake, so he slowly made his way downstairs. As he was walking, he heard small noises emitting from Applebloom's room and walked over. He walked over to the door and opened it so he could get a small view of what was happening inside. He saw that Applebloom was still asleep, and saw that the sudden noises came from Applejack. He took in the noises as moans of pleasure when she saw that she was rubbing a hoof over her marehood. It didn't even take a second for Noel to just walk away from the sight and go downstairs. _Was she really doing that? This seems out of character, especially for her._ He paced back and forth, wondering what to do. He knew that he had to keep this a secret between himself, just in case Applejack might do something rash if anypony figured out. He heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it.

"Sora, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up. I still need to get Lelouch and Sasuke, so you can follow me." He explained. Noel stepped out of the house and began following him.

"Wait, why do you need us for?"

"Shining Armor told me that he needed to talk with us. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that today has been pretty strange."

"No kidding." Noel muttered to himself

"What?"

"No-nothing. So, where are we going now?"

"Over to Rainbow Dash's house. That should be where Lelouch is right now." They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached the cloud structure in the sky. "Wait here." Sora flew into the air and knocked on the door. Lelouch answered, but Sora thought that he seemed a bit off.

"Hey Lelouch. Shining Armor's in town and he wants to talk with us colts from different worlds about something."

"Okay then. We should get going, right?" Sora nodded, and they both flew down to the ground to meet with Noel. Once Lelouch and Noel greeted each other, they began their trip over to Fluttershy's cottage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke opened his eyes to start off his day the next morning and was greeted with Fluttershy's gaze, causing him to jump a little.

"Hey Fluttershy. Um, what're you doing on top of me now?"

"Just wanted to say hi to my coltfriend." She kissed him on the cheek, which relieved him. _Well, it's great to see that she's improving in love._ He thought. She kissed him numerous times, and Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Fluttershy, are you—" He was stopped when their mouths connected. She held the kiss for thirty seconds, and then released. Sasuke's breathing turned hoarse and he just wanted as Fluttershy now moved to another part of his body. He could feel her presence near his lower body and still wondered if she was okay. _Something's wrong with her, but I can't seem…_ Sasuke's thoughts were put on pause as he felt her tongue touch his member, causing him to look at her in shock. He quickly struggled off of the couch and landed on the floor. While on his flank, he backed away from her until his back hit a wall. As she approached, Sasuke closed his left eye and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan to try and put her under Tsukuyomi to immobilize her, but he stopped, knowing that it would possibly hurt her, and be a waste of chakra. He found the alternative of running out of the house successful when he didn't see her following him. He let out a sigh of relief and then saw the three colts looking for him walk over.

"Hey Sasuke. It must be lucky that you're outside." Sora told him as they finally got over to him.

"Lucky? Why is it so lucky that I'm outside?"

"Twilight's brother, Shining Armor wants to talk with us about something. Sora says that he should be somewhere around the Everfree Forest." Noel told him. "He'll tell us all about why he needs us when we see him."

"Alright then. Let's go." Sasuke joined the group and they all walked into the Everfree Forest. As they were walking, Sora noticed that for most of the walk Lelouch had been silent.

"Hey Lelouch, are you alright?" Sora asked, but he didn't get a response. Sora then touched him with a hoof, and he looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were alright. It seems like something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired." Lelouch let out a fake yawn, and Sora assumed that it was true, so he just didn't talk with him for the rest of the walk. As they were walking, they saw Shining Armor walking towards them.

"Great, you all are here. I was going to look for you guys, but here you are." He shot a look at Sasuke. "So you must be the Sasuke I was told about. Well, it's great to see you here and I hope that you've enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you. I've never seen you around here before. Do you not live with Twilight?"

"Nope. I run the Crystal Empire. It's to the north of here."

"This must mean that you arriving here must be pretty urgent." Shining Armor nodded.

"It is. There's a spot up ahead where we can talk." He took the lead, and the four followed until they reached a secluded spot in the forest. Shining Armor sat on a stump, while the others just sat on the grass. "Alright, I've come here because there is a problem all over Equestria."

"A problem? Do you need us to defeat something?" Sora asked. Shining Armor shook his head. "Oh, well then what kind of problem is it?"

"The problem…is that every mare in Equestria is going through heat." He informed them, causing them all to look at each other in shock.

* * *

So how was it? I think I did a decent job for my first clop scene. I want to know what 'couples' you, the readers, would like to see. I'll be doing these requests right after I get the main relationships out of the way. It can be from Mane 6 ponies, to background ponies. Also, if anything problematic arises with me, then I will be posting this someplace else. I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out


	3. Chapter 2 Only Option

Alright, well here's the chapter that explains what could be going on in the future. I hope you enjoy, and sorry if the beginning A/N is too short. I usually have more to type in the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: Only Option

_"Um, what's that?"_ Sora asked, causing them to all look at him.

"It's a time when mares feel like they need to mate. I noticed this when I woke up and Cadence was acting strange." He told them.

"That explains why I saw Applejack rubbing a hoof down there." Noel realized. Shining Armor and Noel looked at the others, wondering what they had to say.

"How about you three? Has anything strange happened?" Shining Armor questioned.

"Fluttershy tried to do stuff with me, but I only went up to kissing." Sasuke told them.

"Pinkie Pie went way too far with me. I escaped though, but I would have stuck around." He told them with a smile, causing them to look at him strangely. They then all looked at Lelouch, who still stayed silent, even knowing that they needed him to talk.

"Lelouch, did Twily try to do anything with you?" Shining Armor asked, being the concerned brother he always was.

"Yes." He muttered. "But I got away."

"Good. I'm actually surprised that none of you had any type of sex whatsoever."

"Shining Armor, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that's where the problem arises. This is the first time that this has ever happened, which surprised me. The other colts around Equestria seemed safe, but the only solution I can come up with is that you need to mate with them to get them out of their heat induced state." They all looked at him in shock. "I know that having sex is really asking too much from you four, but it's all I can think of." He looked at them all and saw that they were still in shock.

"Well if that's what we need to do, then let's do it. It's almost like saving then, sort of." Sora told them, which they all disagreed about.

"I wish I could stay here and help, but I need to get back to the Crystal Empire and deal with what's going on over there." As he walked away, he turned around. "You four don't need to do this if you don't want to, but in case you do, your best shot is to probably go all around Equestria and help out, whether it's informing other colts about this, or…you know what I'm gonna say. Just make sure to stay safe and not harm any ponies. I'll see you four later." Shining Armor headed for the train to get back to the Crystal Empire, leaving the four in confusion.

"Is having sex really the only option we have?" Noel thought out loud.

"I think so. I know that none of us want to do this, but it's possibly the only way to get them back to normal." Sasuke responded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm fine doing this." They all simultaneously looked at Sora. "What? If it's like what Pinkie Pie did to me, then I'll be more than happy to do this." A thought rose in his head and he looked at them all. "I got it! How about we make this into a competition?" The other three just rolled their eyes. Sora, Sasuke, and Noel both looked at Lelouch, knowing that something was wrong.

"So much for you being tired. You haven't yawned in a while." Noel stated.

"Lelouch, is there something that you need to tell us?" Sasuke asked him. Lelouch slowly nodded his head.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Sora asked with eagerness.

"Alright. I…I had sex with Rainbow Dash this morning." The three looked at him in disbelief.

"You did not!" Sora looked at him in amazement as he nodded.

"Well, looks like you got a head start." Noel joked. "But in all seriousness, how was it?" Lelouch felt a bit embarrassed with answering questions about his moment with her.

"It wasn't bad."

"So you're saying it was good then?" Sora asked, causing Lelouch to roll his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." He replied, still embarrassed by his confession.

"Wait, I have a question. You told Shining Armor that Twilight didn't do anything to you, which meant that you flew over to Rainbow Dash's house afterwards." Sora realized.

"It was all for a matter of safety. I didn't know that they were in heat."

"No, I didn't want to ask that. I wanted to know how Kairi was. She isn't in heat as well, right?"

"I'm not sure. I'm confident that she isn't because Twilight said that she used a spell so that she wouldn't hear anything. I'm sure if she was in heat that she would have joined Twilight in her act with me." Lelouch looked over at Noel. "Serah's okay as well, right?"

"Yeah. She was sound asleep when I woke up. I'm sure she would have been all over me as well."

"Well that's two mares not in heat compared to the possible thousands around Equestria." Sasuke told them. He looked at the others who still looked unsure, as did he. "I guess we have no other choice but to have sex with them." He looked at the others who finally gave nods of agreement.

"I'm still a bit unsure about this. I understand that you all have marefriends, but I don't."

"That makes it easier for you. You won't need to regret anything you do then." Sora assured him.

"Still, I might just sit out on this one. You three can do this on your own, right?"

"It's a whole population of mares. Noel, we need you in on this." Lelouch told him. With a sigh, Noel changed his mind.

"Fine, but don't expect me as active as this one here." He pointed a hoof at Sora, the pony in the group who really was the most excited at the moment.

"It's settled. Noel, you just go walk around, or stay out for now, Sora, you go to Pinkie Pie, Sasuke, you go to Fluttershy, and I guess I'll go to Twilight."

"Alright break!" Sora raised a hoof as they all exited the group. _Still as joyous as ever._ Lelouch thought as he watched him walk away. He saw that he and Noel were the only ones left in the Everfree Forest.

"Hey, you don't need to do this if you don't want to. The only advice I can give you is try your best to stay away from Applejack, or any other mare. If you can, take Serah away with you as well if it gets too weird."

"Gotcha. But, where would we go?"

"That I don't know. I'll need to take Kairi as well, so why don't we go and get the two first." Noel nodded, and they walked over to Twilight's house.

When they arrived at her door, Lelouch gave it a knock and looked back at Noel.

"Let me handle this one." He saw Twilight answer the door and he saw the same lust in her eyes.

"Oh, you brought Noel along as well? I'm sure I'll have a great time with you two." She lowered her body to get a view between their legs. "You both don't seem ready yet, but I can fix that."

"No Twilight. Can we get Kairi out here first? If you do I promise that I'll show you a really good time my love." Lelouch tried to sound as seductive as possible for this to work. He realized that it didn't work when she still stood there, looking into his eyes. "I promise that we can do anything together." He leaned over to her ear and whispered something that automatically made her go inside and get Kairi.

"What did you tell her?"

"What a pony in heat would love to hear. I've never said such vulgarity in my life, but that's gonna change as of now." Twilight opened the door and brought Kairi out of the house with magic. She waved at Lelouch, who waved back.

"Hey guys. So what did you need me for?"

"The mares in Equestria are in heat and we're bringing you and Serah someplace safe." Noel explained.

"That would be the reason why Twilight's been acting strange. She seemed like it with the things I saw her do. It's pretty scary when I think about it."

"Don't think about it. We need to go to Sweet Apple Acres now and pick up Serah." Lelouch informed her. As they were walking to the farm, Lelouch explained the plan that Noel, Sasuke, Sora, and himself devised. She called it strange and laughed at Sora's reactions about it all when Noel and Lelouch told her about them. When they got to the barn, Applebloom answered the door.

"Howdy y'all. At least y'all seem fine." Applebloom told them.

"Applebloom, we need you to go get Serah for us, alright?" Lelouch asked her, and before she closed the door, he held it open. "Wait, is Applejack acting strange?"

"She sure has. I've been seein' her do things that I would never expect." Lelouch placed his hoof off of the door and Applebloom walked inside to get Serah. When she returned, Serah walked outside, and before Applebloom walked back inside, Lelouch held her in place with a hoof.

"Applebloom, come with us. It's not safe for you here."

"Okay." Applebloom now joined the group and they walked into the Everfree Forest, the only place that seemed safe at the moment.

"So, what did you need me for?" Serah asked. Because Applebloom was with them, Noel walked over to Serah and whispered the current situation in her ear. "You're kidding? Are you sure that you guys are up for this?" Noel gave her a nod, which confused Applebloom.

"Ready for what?" The older ponies all looked at each other, wondering how they were going to explain this to her.

"She's gonna have to learn sometime." Lelouch told the others, who were unsure about his decision. Right when Lelouch was going to tell her, he realized that there were still two more fillies trapped in the field of heat induced mares. "Applebloom, come with me." The others looked at him with confusion, but as Lelouch walked away, Applebloom followed.

"So, are ya' gonna explain all of this to me?"

"Not yet. I need you to tell me where Scootaloo is right now. Do you know where her house is?" She gave him a nod. "Great, but first we should go get Sweetie Belle." They walked into Ponyville and watched as the mares all around gave him looks, and he was surprised when none of them seemed to take action. When he got to Rarity's shop, he knocked on the door and was relieved when Sweetie Belle answered.

"Hey you two. What're you doing here?"

"Has Rarity been acting different?"

"Yeah. She would be downstairs working on a dress or something, but she's been locked up In her room for a while." She told them, causing Lelouch to let out a sigh of relief.

"Great. Come with us to get Scootaloo. I'll explain what's going on once I have the three of you with me." Sweetie Belle couldn't complain, and if he had an answer to Rarity's change, then it was worth it. As they were walking, Lelouch guessed that because he had the fillies with him that no mare took any action, but they did perform their own actions, causing him to open his wings and block Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's line of view. "Hop on my back. We'll get there quicker." They both hopped on his back and for the remainder of the way he flew over to the house, thanks to their instructions that they gave him. He flew down and knocked on the door and when Scootaloo answered, he just asked her the same things he did with the other two, and ultimately, she joined the group. He flew them over to the Everfree Forest and they walked back to the group waiting for them.

"So, what's with this group?" Scootaloo asked. Lelouch stepped forward and looked directly at the three.

"Listen, you three are too young to know about this, but we have to tell you it now so that you understand everything that's going on." He started. "Every mare around Equestria is in heat. That means that they all have the urge to mate, no matter what. Sasuke, Noel, Sora, and I are trying our best to help, but the options we have aren't really in our favor."

"So that explains Rarity being locked up in her room. I wanted to check if she was okay because she made some strange noises in there." Sweetie Belle told them.

"And that also explains Applejack."

"And the mares that we saw along the way here." The other three gasped, realizing how bad the heat around Equestria was.

"That's why I need you three to stay with Kairi, Serah, and Noel. Noel may go sometimes, but for the most part, we want you to know that Sasuke, Sora, Noel, and I are safe." _Hopefully I'm right. Sex can't be that destructive, right?_

"Alright." The three of them told him all together.

"We could hide in the clubhouse for the time being. We have food there and everything." Sweetie Belle realized, bringing some hope into Lelouch.

"Sweetie Belle, that's an excellent idea. Lead these three there and stay until one of the four of us comes back." They all nodded, and they walked in the direction of the clubhouse, leaving Lelouch all alone in the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Now, who do I go to first?_ He wondered as he walked out of the forest. _I guess I'll have to go to Twilight first._ He thought. He seemed less nervous about this, mostly because of his interaction with Rainbow a while ago. When he got to her doorstep, he knocked on the door and he saw it open with magic. He turned around to close it but saw that Twilight did it. Right when he turned around, he saw Twilight in her maid outfit, marehood exposed.

"Lelouch, I'm ready to have an amazing time with you." She told him as she rubbed a hoof over her marehood, eliciting a moan, hoping to get Lelouch somewhat aroused. It seemed to work when she saw him walk over. "Perfect. Now remember what you promised." Lelouch nodded and sat down, his member ready for whatever she had planned. When he would look at it, he would feel at least a bit embarrassed, almost as if the heat brought out a new side of him as well.

"This is such a nice present." She told him as her head moved closer to it. Lelouch could feel her warm breath on his member, causing him to wince, holding back a moan. "You'll have to let the noise out sometime." She moved her mouth over his member and slowly moved down until she had fully took the tip into her mouth, releasing a sigh from his mouth. She moved her mouth away from his member and gave him a grin. "That's what I love to hear." Twilight then continued to take his member into her mouth, bringing it deeper and increasing her speed. Lelouch was moaning uncontrollably now. _This…feels amazing._ He thought as a now willing side took over.

"Twilight…go faster." He told her. She sped up, causing him to close his eyes and increase his breathing. He also became a bit forceful, holding her head in place so that she couldn't escape. At that moment, Lelouch figured out that helping these mares out wasn't so bad after all.

Twilight could feel a new substance on her tongue, knowing that Lelouch was almost at his breaking point. She used some magic to increase her speed, which made Lelouch go over the edge, filling Twilight's mouth with his seed. His breathing had rapidly increased and she withdrew his member from her mouth, coating her outfit with any excess fluids.

"Wow…that was amazing. You're such a good coltfriend Lelouch. However, we haven't gotten to the best part yet." She lifted her tail up, revealing her soaked marehood.

"Twilight, as much as I would, I won't be ready in a while."

"That's why magic is possible." She surrounded him in a magic aura, and once it released, Lelouch could feel himself become ready for another round with her. She noticed his face, and smiled. "You know you're so cute when you're surprised." He gave her a grin and walked over to her. She placed a pillow under her and lied down on her back. Lelouch thought that the bed upstairs would be more comfortable, but he was fine with where she wanted to have this all done. He moved his body so that his member was right in front of her entrance. He looked at her, and once she gave him the nod, she began pushing into her marehood, causing her to moan. "Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!" She moaned as he started at a slow pace. Since Twilight was already wet to begin with, Lelouch had an easier time thrusting in and out of her, causing him to increase speed. He locked himself in a passionate kiss with her, and they both released moans as Lelouch increased his speed even more. _She's even tighter than Rainbow Dash. I should have done this when I had the chance a long time ago._

"Lelouch, go faster, I'm about to…" Before she could say anything, Lelouch already picked up speed, causing her to wince in pain and pleasure. "Lelouch I love you!" She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body, her walls hugging his member. Lelouch let out a loud moan, but realized that he didn't release anything.

"Don't worry. You'll pour everything in me soon. This is just to increase the feeling." She explained. Lelouch tried to push in farther, but her walls were clenched onto his member tightly, allowing no movement whatsoever. He then heard Twilight let out another loud scream, and he could feel that the spell wore off, his seed now traveling throughout her body. She tightly held on to him for dear life, the feeling being too much for her. When his climax subsided, she looked into his eyes.

"Twilight…that was…great." He panted, catching his breath as Twilight moved off of his member, her dress now messed up.

"I knew you'd love it." She told him before she fainted onto his chest. He carried her over to the couch and from there he saw the mess they made on the floor. _Am I really that reckless when it comes to sex?_ He wondered as he now walked outside to go help one of the many mares all around Equestria. _I hope Sora and Sasuke are doing well, as well as the others. Now I'm starting to feel like this is a competition, just like Sora said. No, this has to be a side of me that can't be shown after all of this is over._ He thought, looking out at all the mares around Ponyville. _Now the difficulty is picking one of the many of them._ He then realized something and turned around with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yes I know, another scene that has to do with Lelouch. I'm sorry, but I needed to cut the chapter because I didn't want it to be as long. Don't worry, Sasuke, Sora, and possibly Noel, will have their moments. Again, I'm taking requests on this stuff, so you could make couples come to life. So far, you can obviously expect Fluttershy X Sasuke_ and _Pinkie Pie X Sora. So whenever you have the chance, send in some couples and possibly set the scene. I possibly will take OC's, so take your chances. I'll see you all in Chapter 3~Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 3 Sweet and Steamy

Welcome back everypony. In this chapter, we'll be going through the moments of Sora and Sasuke, giving them a chance to shine in this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet and Steamy

_Sora walked over to the Sugarcube_ Corner with a smile on his face. Now was finally the time he was actually told to do this. Sex was never on his mind, but after the heat induced Pinkie Pie opened the gate for him this morning, he was as eager as ever to get this whole thing started. In his mind, he was actually already thinking of the next mare he would encounter next. All the thoughts were too much for him to bear, causing him to smile. He opened the door to the Sugarcube Corner and saw that the place looked the same, just the way he left it. He heard rummaging from the kitchen and walked over to see what was the cause. When he got there, he didn't really seem surprised. He saw Pinkie Pie looking through the fridge.

"There's no way to get over this feeling. Some baking should help." She told herself. Sora saw that she was already wet, meaning that this heat must have been too much for her.

"Pinkie Pie." He called her name to make himself noticeable. She walked over to him and gave him a smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really. This heat's really getting to me." _She seems to be in better control than the other mares. I wonder why._ As he was thinking, Pinkie Pie gave him a glimpse of her marehood, causing him to let out a small gasp.

"I'm guessing that you want to restart from where we started this morning?" He asked her willingly.

"Oh please!" She already bounced on him and they locked in a short ten second kiss. Pinkie Pie looked around and smiled. "This is a better place to do it." She got off of him, and Sora watched her, wondering what she was doing. She opened the fridge and lifted her tail, purposely giving Sora a sight to behold. Once she closed the fridge, he saw that she had a can of whipped cream in her mouth. She got back to her original position on top of Sora.

"You know that this stuff makes treats even tastier." She told him as she sprayed some of the whipped cream onto his member, the coldness causing him to shudder. He watched as Pinkie Pie took his member into her mouth and slowly began to suck on it, causing him to moan.

"Pinkie Pie, that feels soooo awesome." He told her, watching the action occur. He could feel his breathing and pulse increase, realizing that this sort of rush was a new finding that he now loved. Sora felt Pinkie Pie stop, and he looked at her.

"Now, now, don't get too greedy with this stuff." She told him as she sprayed another layer of whipped cream. She then continued, but this time, she increased her speed. Knowing that this would make her stop so she could place another layer of whipped cream, Sora held her head in place and she bobbed her head even faster.

"Pinkie Pie, I think I'm about to cum." He told her before letting out a moan. Pinkie Pie now moved her head even faster, finally causing Sora to erupt into her mouth. He let out a sigh of relief as his pleasure subsided. Pinkie Pie withdrew her mouth and Sora saw that she had a bit of seed coming out of her mouth. She noticed this, and licked the remained off.

"Now since you've been such a good and sexy coltfriend, I have a dessert for you." She spread out her legs, picked up the whipped cream, and sprayed it over her marehood, releasing a moan from her. Sora licked his lips at the sight and slowly walked over. _I really need to figure out why I love this stuff so much._ Sora thought as he gave her marehood a small lick. She gasped, and then looked at him.

"Hey, I only stopped when I ran out of whipped cream, so I don't want you to stop until that happens." She commanded. He nodded, and brought his mouth back to her marehood. "Just like that Sora, oh yes!" She cried. Sora began increasing speed, and even when there was no whipped cream left, he kept going, wanting to get to the main part of their time together faster. Pinkie Pie seemed to have no problem with it, releasing moan after moan of pleasure. Sora now went to the highest speed possible, causing Pinkie Pie to scream out his name before hitting her climax. Her juices flowed onto Sora's face and into his mouth. With the small supply he got, he swallowed it, and noticed that it was sweet, if not sweeter, than the whipped cream around her marehood.

"Pinkie Pie, I know this may sound weird, but you taste delicious." Sora told her. Being almost like a kid at heart, he knew that they were just perfect for each other.

"I know." She walked away and raised her tail up. "But now are you ready Sora?" He eagerly nodded, and she looked at him. They both looked at each other for a while. "Well?"

"What?"

"Get on the floor." She told him. Confused, he did what she told him to do. She got on top of him and brought his member over to her other entrance. "We'll switch in a few minutes, okay?" He nodded, still a bit confused, and she dropped down onto his member, causing them both to moan.

"Pinkie Pie, you're so tight!" Sora moaned as she bounced up and down his shaft. He noticed that she would occasionally wince in pain, but her lust was strong enough to withstand it. She could see that Sora was in some sort of pain as well, so she kissed him to alleviate both of their pains. Sora seemed to get into it even more, thrusting his whole member into her, causing a loud moan to echo through the whole room.

"Alright…let's stop." Pinkie Pie told him as she caught her breath. She moved off of his shaft, and lied down on the floor, legs open. Sora now was the one who moved over her, and without question, he pushed his member into her, causing both of them to moan. When the one minute mark passed, Pinkie Pie thrust herself forward in sync with his thrusts, pushing the entire length inside of her. She could feel small drops of his seed slowly enter her, telling her that he was almost there. "Sora, I know you're almost there. Go faster!" She told him as she increased the speed of her own thrusts. Although it felt almost impossible to do so, Sora increased his speed, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Sora!" The two both screamed each other's names as they hit their orgasm. Pinkie Pie's walls tightened, causing Sora to release more of his fluids into her. When he could feel his member stop pulsing, Sora fell to the ground, his breathing heavy.

"Pinkie Pie…I never knew that it would feel so good."

"I didn't either." She struggled to get up, but when she did, she kissed Sora. "Sora, I love you."

"I know. Who could resist me anyways?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke walked over to Fluttershy's house, feeling a bit nervous at what he had to now be prepared to do. _I'm pretty sure she's not ready for this, and neither am I._ He thought as he gulped at the sight of the small bridge connecting her cottage to the forest floor. _I have to do this, to help her._ He gained confidence and walked over and knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered and she gave him a lusty smile.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. You know I just want what's best for the both of us." She let him inside, and for the most part, it seemed like Fluttershy was back to normal, however that wasn't the case at all. "I forgot to tell you about the sauna in the back of the cottage. It's really nice there…I mean if you'd like to go in it." Sasuke looked at her and let out a small smile. _I guess somehow she's over her heat._ He thought as he walked over to her.

"I guess I'll be out back then." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked outside and headed for the back of the cottage. He saw the sauna, and let walked inside. It was already full of steam and when he sat down, he let out a relaxing sigh. It was almost like the few he went to in Kohona. He sat there, the steam cleansing and relaxing his mind. He suddenly heard the door open up and saw Fluttershy walk in. However, she looked different. She had her mane stylized in a bun and she was dressed in a kimono. She walked inside and gave him a smile. She turned around and showed off how she looked in the robe. She then took it off slowly, and when it was fully off, Sasuke's eyes first seemed to notice her marehood, almost as if the kimono and her looks made them do that. He could feel his face burn and he turned away from the sight. She began rubbing a hoof over it and started to moan cutely, trying her best to seduce him. She could see his head slowly turn over, but then move back to its original position. _I can't look. I know I can't._ He quickly moved his head to get a quick glimpse, and then moved back. _I have to do this now, not just because her seduction is working, but because I need to get her out of her heat._ He finally looked at the sight and watched it for a few seconds, becoming slightly aroused. He could see and feel his member begin to harden, causing him to look away in embarrassment.

"I guess you're ready now?" She got up from the sauna floor, and walked over to him. She placed a hoof on his member and moved it up and down, the pleasure finally causing him to look over at her and moan.

"Oh Fluttershy."

"That's it Sasuke. Just please enjoy this, okay?" She asked sweetly. He could feel his pulse increase, and with every sudden movement of her hoof, he could feel his member throb as well. Sasuke felt his breathing slowly increase, the sauna's warmth adding to his need of air. Fluttershy noticed a bead of cum on the tip of his member, and slowly licked it off, causing him to let out a loud groan of pleasure. "You like this, don't you?" She asked, teasing the tip of his member.

"Y-yes." He muttered, too embarrassed to admit the truth. Fluttershy then placed two hooves on his member and rubbed up and down his shaft, causing more small amounts of cum to emit from his member. Seeing this, she increased the speed of her hooves. In a minute, she could tell that he was about to release; so she adding small licks to his member along with the constant rubbing.

"Fluttershy!" He moaned out her name, releasing all of his seed onto her face. Most of It landed on her face, while the rest landed in her mane. Once his orgasm subsided, he laid back and let out heavy breaths. He just watched Fluttershy lick the seed off of her face until she started another session with him again. She got off of the floor and showed her marehood to him.

"Sasuke…please." She shyly asked. At that point, Sasuke was fully converted and saw how Lelouch came to succumb to these actions.

"Fluttershy, are you sure?" He asked her before he gave her marehood a quick lick, causing a jitter throughout her body.

"Yes Sasuke, please have sex with me!" He knew himself that this was nothing that Fluttershy would never say or do, but he knew that they were both in the moment. As if he knew what to do next, he grabbed her sides and positioned his member in front of her entrance. In a single thrust, he was in, causing them both to moan. "Oh Sasuke!" Her voice reverberated due to Sasuke thrusting in and out of her marehood.

"Fluttershy, this…feels great." He muttered loud enough so that she would hear him.

"I know it does. Make sure you don't stop!" She commanded, and he nodded, the feeling taking over his body. He increased his speed, causing him to close his eyes, and grit his teeth in pleasure, and causing Fluttershy to let out a loud moan sure to be heard from outside of the sauna. Sasuke could feel her walls slowly grasp on his member, and he felt her fluids coating his member as well, allowing him to thrust faster with little friction.

"Yes Sasuke, don't stop, I'm almost there!" She still had an innocent cuteness in her voice, even when under pleasure. To fully please her urges, Sasuke charged his right hoof with a Chidori and when the final thrust came, he pushed that hoof forward. It wasn't meant to make contact with anything; it was more made to empower his final thrust.

"Sasuke!" Fluttershy screamed as her climax hit her, tightening her hold on his member. Without caution, Sasuke released his seed into her and let out an equally loud moan. Both of their breathing had increased and they fell onto the floor, the sauna relieving their senses. Sasuke pulled out of her and saw a trail of his seed, pouring out of her, showing him that he obviously filled her up.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" He asked as he panted for his breath. He saw no motion coming from her, but when he checked for a pulse, he found out that she was just unconscious. He saw a towel nearby and did his best to clean both of them off, leaving no remnants of their moment inside of the sauna. When he saw that everything was cleaned, he placed Fluttershy on his back and placed her kimono in his mouth. He walked back to the cottage and walked upstairs, being cautious of balancing Fluttershy, but being a shinobi allowed him to do this with ease. He opened the door to her room and saw that it was a mess, possibly an outcome of him not being here while she was in heat. Sasuke placed her onto the bed and dropped the kimono on the floor. Looking at her lifeless body, he tucked her in and gave her forehead a small kiss before leaving. _I don't know why, but I'm starting to actually enjoy doing this. Could this be the heat affecting us in a way we never expected? All I know is that maybe Sora was right when he wanted to turn this into a competition._

* * *

It's a bit shorter than the last chapters, but the last ones had explanations to them, while this chapter went straight to the point. I have actually gotten good ideas from ShiningShadow1965, which I am happy about. I mean their may be some small revisions, but all in all, I think these chapters are going great. Again, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me with them.I'll see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 4 Three's Better

Welcome to Chapter 4 everypony.(Do I call you all everypony or everybody? I'm not sure) I probably won't be able to upload as quick this week because of a project I have. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Three's Better

_Lelouch let out a_ _laugh as_ he walked through Ponyville. _This is going to be one of the best ideas I've had yet. I still feel weird about loving all this sex though._ He told himself as he walked over to Rarity's house. He remembered what Sweetie Belle told him, so he wasn't surprised to find that the door was unlocked, and he walked inside of the house. He could hear Rarity's moans coming from her room, and he walked upstairs. When he got to the door, he gave it a knock.

"Rarity, it's me." Without an answer, Lelouch heard the door unlock, and right when he walked in, Rarity screamed, reaching her orgasm, some of her juices on the floor, while some actually made it over to Lelouch's face. She was panting for her breath, and Lelouch wiped the liquid from his face. "Well that was a show." He joked. "You don't mind coming over with me, right?"

"I…would but...I'm tired right now." She paused in between words, trying to regain her breath.

"Come on, I promise that you'll enjoy it." He begged her.

"Okay, just let me regain my breath." She panted, and he smiled.

"No time for that my sexy mare." He lifted her onto his back and he walked downstairs and out of the house. Even though she was in heat, Rarity knew that Lelouch had somehow had an increase in strength if he was able to carry her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." They both seemed to look around to see the many ponies mating, causing them to both feel aroused. Lelouch could feel a wet patch now on his coat, showing how aroused Rarity was. _Perfect._ He thought as he walked farther into town. They reached a small hill and he kept walking forward. Once he came to a stop about five minutes later, Rarity looked up.

"Sweet Apple Acres? What're we doing here?" As if she didn't speak, Lelouch kept walking and when he got to the barn, she placed her inside.

"Wait here, okay?" She nodded, and Lelouch walked away from the barn. _There goes piece one of this puzzle, now I just need the final piece._ Lelouch walked over to the house now and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried opening the door, and to his luck, it was unlocked. He walked upstairs, following the sound of Applejack's voice. He opened the door to Applebloom's room and saw her rubbing a hoof over her marehood.

"Lelouch, thank Celestia you're here. Please help me. I need a strong colt like you." She let out a small moan, and he walked over.

"I'll help you, but follow me, okay?" Confused but needy of his help, she obliged, following him outside. She noticed that he turned over to the barn, and she followed, ready to be relieved of the sensation between her hind legs. When she walked in there, she saw Rarity lying down on the hay floor. They both seemed to look at each other, their heat seeming to go away and being replaced with rivalry in their eyes.

"What's she doin' here?" Applejack asked him.

"I would like to know the same thing about her."

"Well this is Sweet Apple Acres, also known as my home!" She retorted. Lelouch watched as they argued, and he stepped in to break it up.

"Calm down you two. I've brought you both here for the same reasons. You're both in heat and I'm here to help you with it." Both of them got up and ran over to him, their eyes gleaming. _I've gotten this far, but I don't even know what to do next._ The mares both seemed to have the same thing in mind when they both gave Lelouch a quick look at their marehoods, putting him in an almost hypnotic state for a few seconds.

"He likes mine better."

"Oh I disagree. He much would rather see my gorgeous plot, right Lelouch?" They began complaining again, and as they were, they suddenly let out moans of pleasure and looked back to see Lelouch give each of their marehoods a lick. Both of their tongues hung out of their mouth as he performed this act, and he continued to pleasure them, not just for his own sake, but so that they would stop arguing.

"Lelouch, can you spend more time on me now?" Applejack asked.

"Oh heavens no. Lelouch just…oh! Please keep going." Lelouch rolled his eyes, and they both looked back at him when he stop licking.

"You two need to stop fighting over this right now. I'm doing this because I care about you two." _How can I work this out?_ An idea popped inside of Lelouch's head, and he looked at them both. "Look, I know you two probably won't like this idea, but I need one of you to go on top of the other."

"But that's just…"

"Just trust me on this one." They unsurely nodded and Rarity moved on top of Applejack. Lelouch stepped back and saw everything fall into place. "Now I promise that this'll be worth it you two." He walked over to them and saw both of their marehoods atop one another. He started from Applejack's and slowly moved up to Rarity's eliciting moans from them both. He could hear them both begin to breathe harder, bringing pride to Lelouch from another one of his successful plans.

"Lelouch, could ya' go a bit faster?"

"Finally, something we can both agree on." Rarity told her. Lelouch let out a small smile and increased his speed. He could feel their marehoods become moist, a sign that showed that they were both almost there. He dug his face deeper into their marehoods, which finally sent them over the edge.

"Lelouch!" They both screamed in each other's shoulder as their climax hit them. Lelouch withdrew his mouth from their marehoods and wiped his face off. He sniffed his hoof and noticed that their juices combined smelled like apple-scented perfume. He looked at them and watched as Rarity rolled off of Applejack's body and lied down next to her.

"That…was…remarkable." Rarity commented.

"I'll say. I…haven't felt that good in my entire life." Applejack agreed, both of them catching their breath.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it." Lelouch told them with his usual kindness while speaking to them. _This is the first time I've ever done something like this. Just this morning it was my first time with me and another pony, but now it's with me and two others. Am I going through with this all too fast?_ He wondered. As he was thinking, he was tackled to the ground by Rarity and looked behind her to see Applejack just standing there.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Applejack and I agreed that I would be the one to have sex with you first." Rarity explained before connecting both of their mouths. Not caring about the decision at all, Lelouch rolled over so that he was now on top.

"Shall we get this started then?" Lelouch asked using a regal accent, sending Rarity's need for him over the edge.

"Yes Lelouch, please start!" Lelouch gave her a nod and began to thrust into her, letting out a small scream of pain from her.

"Sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've wanted this ever since I've met you. Nothing will ever stop this from happening. I'll get used to the pain anyways." She replied, and he restarted his thrusting. In the background of all of this, Applejack sat down and rubbed a hoof over her marehood, imagining how fun it would be when it was her turn. Her moans began to mix in the air with both Rarity's and Lelouch's. "Lelouch, please…go harder and faster." Lelouch gave her a nod and added more power and speed as he pushed into her marehood, releasing moans from them both. They heard a loud scream from Applejack as she had her second orgasm. Both of their levels of pleasure spiked up and Lelouch could feel her walls tighten.

"Rarity, I think I'm about to…"

"Do it Lelouch!" She commanded him, and with one final thrust, they both screamed each other's names as they both went over the edge. Rarity tightly clenched on Lelouch's member, and he released wave after wave of his seed into her womb. He tried to pull out afterwards, but her grip on his member was still at a high. He looked at her seconds later to see that she had fainted with a smile on her face.

"Well, now I guess it's my turn." Applejack walked over and moved Rarity to a spot where she could rest. Once she laid her body down, she walked over to Lelouch. "I guess I'll need to work a bit extra with you." She told him, noting the fact that his member wasn't ready yet. She placed her mouth over his member and brought it inside, causing him to let out a moan. She withdrew it after five seconds and looked at him. "You taste amazing. You must feel amazing as well." She brought his member back into her mouth and as she was pleasuring him, she could feel it begin to get stiff and moved her mouth away from it. "Now you're perfect." She moved on top of him and he tried to flip her over, but he couldn't. "Don't think that it's your turn first. Right now it's mine." She moved her body forward, placing his member right under her second entrance. She dropped down quick, but they both let out shrieks of pain when she did so.

"Applejack… maybe we should take this one a bit slow." He told her, still grimacing in pain.

"You're…probably right." She brought herself back up, and then slowly brought herself back down, now releasing sighs of pleasure rather than pain.

"Applejack, you're soooo tight back here. I can just imagine how tight your marehood must be." Lelouch felt like covering his mouth at this point. Out of everything he said today, this had to be the dirtiest.

"Well stop imagining, cause I promise ya' it'll become real in no time." She pounced up and down his shaft, adding a bit more speed this time. She could feel his member begin to slide in easier, and lifted her whole body away from his member now, which was slick with juices. She could hear him pant for his breath, and she now brought his member over to her marehood. "Lelouch, are ya' ready?"

"Yes." He calmly replied. Being asked this made Lelouch feel like the mare in this sex session, but he could care less. She now inserted his member into her marehood, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh Lelouch!" As she moved on him, Applejack removed her tie around her mane, letting her hair loose. Lelouch never saw Applejack's mane like that before, and it did make him slightly aroused.

"Applejack, I was right, you're really tight in here. I can't wait to cum inside of you." _Now that's the dirtiest thing I've said all day._ He thought as he began to thrust in sync with her thrusts.

"Yes Lelouch, I would love that!" She told him before letting out another moan. She pushed her body against his faster and faster until Lelouch screamed out her name, releasing his seed into her, which now caused her to reach her climax, making her hold as tight as possible, and allowing Lelouch to release more strands of his seed into her, causing her to scream even louder. Once his climax subsided, Applejack was also knocked out and her body now rested on his. With a smile, Lelouch looked at both Applejack and Rarity, and closed his eyes, falling asleep along with them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke walked into Ponyville to go offer some more help to the mares. _What am I doing? I know that this isn't me. I should get back to the clubhouse._ As he turned to walk into the forest, the sounds of moaning around the town caused him to turn around. The urge was too much and he walked into town, looking for mares to please. He saw plenty of mares pleasing themselves, but they weren't as attractive as he wanted them to be at the moment. He passed by one of the shops and then retraced his steps back to the window. The mare apparently saw him looking and did her best to stop what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't want you feeling too uncomfortable." He told her through the glass.

"It's okay. I can understand, you being a colt and all. It's just embarrassing to do this, but I feel like it's something I need to do." She replied.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Would you really do that?" He nodded. "Thank you. I hope you don't mind helping my other friend as well." He walked inside of the store. It was a music store, and it seemed that she was the only one here.

"Why are you here anyways? Do you own the store?"

"No, my friend does, but we needed to separate before any strange urges happened between us." She explained. "But with you here, I'm sure I can go back to the house."

"Alright, lead the way." She nodded, and walked out of the door. While he was walking behind her, Sasuke couldn't help but look at her marehood. His eyes were configured on it for most of the walk. When they got to the house, she stopped, but Sasuke kept walking and accidentally met his mouth with her marehood, causing her to moan. "Sorry about that." He apologized, and she turned her head back with a grin.

"Well at least I can tell that we'll both have some fun with you." She opened the door and they both walked inside. The house seemed clean and full of instruments and musical devices. "Wait here. I'm sure she's upstairs." She walked upstairs and Sasuke could hear her knock on the door.

"Vinyl, can you please come out? I've brought a colt that can help us." He heard the door immediately open and they both walked downstairs. He looked at the other mare and saw that she had a snowy white coat, a cobalt blue mane with cyan stripes, and dark reddish-pink eyes. "I almost forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Octavia, and this is Vinyl Scratch, but you can just call her Vinyl."

"Wow Octavia, you brought Sasuke? He's one of the best looking colts I've ever seen." Sasuke looked at Vinyl in shock.

"How do you know about me?"

"Lelouch told me. He works over at my shop. Speaking of him, it would be great if he was here too." Vinyl just rubbed a hoof over her marehood for five seconds, thinking about how it would be if Lelouch was here. "Not saying that you're not great, because we both think the total opposite." They both approached him and made him fall to the ground, his member in plain sight.

"Vinyl, I think we need to get him ready." Octavia told her roommate.

"It looks that way." They both moved their mouths over to his member and took opposites sides and licked up all the way to the tip. Sasuke let out a sigh of ecstasy and they both blushed when their mouths would meet at the tip.

"Sorry about that Vinyl." Octavia apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We have a nice colt over here to please." They both continued pleasing his member, and Sasuke closed his eyes when he let out a small amount of his seed. It landed on Octavia's face, and Vinyl looked at her with a smile. "It seems like we're doing it right." This time, Vinyl took the base, while Octavia spent her time on his tip.

"You girls…are amazing." He panted with the breath he had available to him. The two switched positions and increased their speed, which ultimately led to Sasuke releasing his seed into Vinyl's mouth, and Octavia lapping up the small amount that dripped down the base. The mares both wiped their mouths and smiled.

"Sasuke, you taste great." Octavia told him. Sasuke watched as Vinyl whispered into Octavia's ear. After she was done talking, they both looked at each other and nodded. Octavia positioned her marehood above his member and rested her body on his. Vinyl moved over Sasuke's head and placed her marehood in front of his mouth.

"So, is this what we're doing?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're sure that we'll all love it." Octavia lowered her body all the way so that Sasuke's member was now inside of her, causing them both to moan. Vinyl did the same, lowering her body so that Sasuke could give her marehood a few licks. The house now echoed with Vinyl and Octavia's moans, while Sasuke just poured out all his moans into Vinyl's marehood, the warmth of his breath sending quivers through her body. Sasuke had a bit of a hard time pleasing them both at the same time. He had to thrust and moved his face around, but he soon got accustomed to it and increased.

"Such a…eager stallion." Octavia moaned as she began to add small thrust of her own.

"Sasuke, go faster." Vinyl told him. He tried to lick her marehood faster, but it just brought more attention towards her, causing his thrusts to slow down.

"Vinyl, stop taking him for yourself." Octavia complained. Sasuke just left his attention from Vinyl for a moment, and sent his member deeper into Octavia so that she would stop complaining. "Yes! Sasuke, I'm almost there." She told him and she just moved down on him as hard as she could until she yelled out when she reached her orgasm. Sasuke felt her walls tighten, and it was a matter of time before he released inside of her. Octavia fell to his chest and Sasuke tried to catch his breath. Vinyl moved away from his face and moved Octavia off of his member, causing a small pop to be heard, releasing a moan from Sasuke.

"Wow, Octavia sure did a load of work on you. You're all dirty now." She told him in a seductive tone, giving his member a lick from the base to its tip, causing him to become hard again. Vinyl did this for a minute until she saw that he was ready. She turned around so that Sasuke was now staring at her back. She positioned her marehood, and then looked at him. "Don't hold back, alright?" Without an answer, Sasuke began thrusting into her, letting out a sigh of pleasure from them both.

"Now that's what I call following the rules." She told him, and he let out a sly grin. It took him a few minutes to fully please her, her marehood increasing its hold on him. Vinyl let out one final moan and her walls fully hugged his member, causing her to release his load inside of her. Like Octavia and Fluttershy, Vinyl ended up fainting afterwards. He moved her off of his body and he looked around the house for a bathroom to clean himself off. Once he was fully clean, he looked at them both and left the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora walked out of the Sugarcube Corner after his time with Pinkie Pie. _That was amazing. I knew helping these mares would be fun. But I should be getting back to the treehouse now._ Even the constant noises of moans seemed to have no effect on Sora as he headed towards the forest. As he placed a hoof onto the forest floor, a sudden feeling went through his body and he fainted.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he is. I didn't use too much magic on him?" Sora heard both voices and he confirmed them both as mares. He could feel that he was resting on a bed. He slowly opened his eyes to shed some light on his current predicament.

"Look Bon Bon, he's waking up." He saw that this came from an aquamarine unicorn.

"You're right. He does look ready right now too, so it's perfect." With the minimal amount of view he had, he saw another pony, one with a yellowish-cream coat. He then watched as she took his member into her mouth, causing his eyes to dart open and look at her in shock.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"She's pleasing you."

"I know that, but how did I even…" He tried his best to suppress a moan, but he let one out. "…get here."

"I guess you can listen while Bon Bon pleases you." Lyra told him. "Everypony around Equestria's in heat and we need help from a strong, handsome stallion like yourself."

"I know that, but…" Sora became sidetracked and looked over at Bon Bon. "Go a bit faster, please." He then looked back at Lyra. "You're telling me that you brought me here to help you two?" She nodded. "Well then, if we're already this far, then I guess I have to accept." _Wow, that was easier than I thought._ Lyra told herself as she now moved away and watched Bon Bon suck on Sora's member. She rubbed her marehood with a hoof, and when Sora saw this, he looked at her.

"Lyra was it? Why don't you come and help Bon Bon over here?" She stopped her rubbing and walked over to where Bon Bon was. Bon Bon stopped what she was doing so that they both had enough room. They both trailed their tongues up his shaft, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"You girls are awesome! I'm soooo close, so just keep on going." They both vigorously began to lick his member, and added sudden rubs from their hooves, finally causing Sora to release his seed all over their faces. He panted for his breath as he moved his head up to look at both of them. He could see his seed slowly drip down their faces, but for the most part, they lapped it all up. In the end, he could see that both of their faces were spotless.

"He tastes so good!" Lyra stated.

"Can I go first Lyra, please?" Bon Bon begged, and Lyra gave her a nod. Lyra used magic to get Sora fully aroused so that he was ready for Bon Bon. She got on top of Sora, and without warning, Sora began, causing her to let out a moan. "Eager aren't we?"

"You bet." He let out a moan when he felt Lyra's cold tongue touch his member whenever it was possible. _Looks like I'll get through this one fast._ He thought as he increased his speed.

"You…never told us…your name." Bon Bon told him, catching her breath.

"It's Sora."

"Well in that case Sora, I'm almost there." She told him, causing him to crack a smile. Sora could feel his member begin to throb, a sign showing that he was almost there as well. With Bon Bon's walls tightening on him, and Lyra's licks, Sora let out a loud moan and released his seed into Bon Bon. She screamed out his name right when he did this, and she collapsed on his body. Lyra moved her off of him and used the same spell to get him ready for her.

"Can we switch this up a bit?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright, then get off of the bed." Sora did as he was told and moved off the bed, giving Lyra enough room to position herself. "Okay, I'm ready." Sora moved back on the bed and moved his member in front of her marehood. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, causing them both to moan.

"You're...tighter than Bon Bon." He told her as he slowly gained speed.

"Well I am a Unicorn. It's just…" She let out a small scream. "…magic." Sora began to think of how much of a great time he could possibly have with either Rarity or Twilight now, but he stopped thinking about that and paid more attention to Lyra. She then used magic again, causing Sora to feel her walls tighten even more, almost as if she already reached her orgasm. He let out a gasp for air, and Lyra loosened her walls a bit more, to which Sora nodded his head in thanks.

"I guess I'll need to get with Unicorns more often." He joked.

"I guess that's…oh Sora!" Lyra became unfocused due to the pleasure she was receiving. Sora noticed her walls tighten, and he didn't see a magic aura around her horn, telling him that this was natural. "Sora, I'm so close. Buck me harder!" She commanded. This was the first time Sora ever heard anypony use the term 'buck', but he could tell what it meant, and he increased his speed.

"Sora!"

"Lyra!" They both simultaneously screamed out as their orgasms hit them, Sora spraying his seed into her womb. Lyra fell on his chest, and Sora started to regain his breath. "Sex…is…amazing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked out from Sweet Apple Acres and headed into Ponyville. There were still many ponies in need of help, but the moon began to rise, and he knew that he helped enough today.

"Lelouch!" He turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"Hey Sasuke. Has today been bad for you?" Sasuke just looked at him with no answer.

"Hey guys!" Sora ran over to them and they were all together now.

"You seem happy." Sasuke told him.

"That's because I am. Today has to have been the greatest time of my life. I had sex with Pinkie Pie, and they two mares I met named Lyra and Bon Bon." Sasuke and Lelouch just looked at him. Sora seemed to make admitting personal things a cakewalk. "How about you two?" Sasuke and Lelouch looked at each other.

"Well…y'know…" They both simultaneously said while moving their hooves around the ground in embarrassment.

"Aw c'mon you two! If I can do it, so can you both." They heard a loud sound from a nearby ally and checked it out. When they got there, they saw Big Macintosh with a mare. She had a light pink and grayish pink striped mane and a dark reddish-pink coat. The three of them watched the two of them, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and panting. They all then exited from the ally and Sora looked at them both.

"Alright you two admit it, you love sex!" Sasuke and Lelouch looked at each other and sighed.

"It's amazing." Sasuke stated.

"It's one of the best things I'll ever experience."

"I knew I wasn't the only one here. It even gets the serious guys." Sora told them with a laugh.

"To be honest, I started thinking that Sora's idea of making this into a competition was a good idea." Sasuke admitted.

"Well if we want to do that, then let's here who you did it with Sasuke." Lelouch told him.

"Fluttershy, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia." When Lelouch heard those last two names, he looked at him in disbelief.

"You did?"

"Yeah. They both seem to be your friends, right?" Lelouch nodded. "Alright then Lelouch, who did you do it with?"

"Well I beat you both by one. I had sex with Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack." He told them. "Saying this in a competitive sort of way is pretty strange and embarrassing."

"He's right. That's the only problem I seem to have." Sasuke agreed

"That's alright. I mean, if you don't want to make this a competition, then I'm fine with it. It was just a small joke after all." The three of them stared at the moon illuminating the sky.

"Well the good thing is that we got the six main mares that we needed to get out of heat relieved, so I'm sure that everything should be a bit back to normal." Lelouch walked forward and turned around to look at the two. "C'mon, we should get back to the treehouse." They both nodded and followed Lelouch into the forest. When they reached the clubhouse, which took a couple of minutes, Sora knocked on the door and Kairi answered it and hit him.

"What was that for?"

"The fillies are sleeping." She slowly opened the door and let the three in. They saw that Noel was still awake, but the Crusaders surrounded him.

"Thank the Goddess that you three are here. Do you mind taking one of the three each?" They walked over and they looked at each other.

"Just send them all over to me." Lelouch told them before grabbing Sweetie Belle. He took one corner of the clubhouse and Sora and Sasuke placed the two other Crusaders next to him. Kairi and Serah placed blankets over them, and once they did that, Lelouch automatically fell asleep.

"Well it seems like someone's sleepy. So, how was it you two?" Serah asked, but when she turned around, she saw that Sora and Sasuke immediately fell asleep as well. Noel grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it on top of them both.

"I'll take a guess and say that it was tiring." Noel said with a laugh.

"It seems that way." Kairi agreed. "Hey Noel, do you think that you'll ever join them in helping the mares around Equestria?"

"I don't plan to. If any danger comes, you'll need me to protect these three and you two, well, I'm not saying that you both can't protect yourselves, but you know what I mean."

"I'm sure we both do Noel. Well, I guess we should all go to sleep now." Kairi stated. The three of them found their own spots in the clubhouse, and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the next day would be normal again.

* * *

Yes, the chapter title may seem a bit dumb, but right when I got this idea, it was the first thing that came to mind. Also, sorry for basically using the same scenarios so far. They're the only ones i can think of. What do you all think will happen next? Will everything turn back to normal thanks to the Elements of Harmony being released from their heat filled states, or will the Elements of Harmony not even be enough to stop this reign of heat? If you think the second choice, then, like previous chapters, send me ideas, whether it's couples, or new scenarios. I'll see you all next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 5 Never-Ending Reality

Sorry for the delayed upload everybody. I would still like to thank all of you that read and review this story. It means a lot to me because it shows that people actually read what I type. Well anyways, here's Chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Never-Ending Reality

_Sasuke woke up the next morning_ and when he opened his eyes, he let out a scream, but luckily he placed a hoof over his mouth in time. He looked around the clubhouse and saw that his small yelp woke up both Serah and Kairi.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Kairi wondered "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No not at all. I just woke up to having another colt's face in front of mine." He pointed a hoof over at Sora, and they both giggled.

"I guess we should have fixed that, but you both fell asleep that way." Serah told him. They heard the sound of a blanket move and Noel rose from his slumber.

"So, you three are up early." He told them as he rubbed his eyes with a hoof.

"You can blame that on Sasuke." Serah joked. They all looked at the Crusaders who were still sound asleep around Lelouch. They saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, and they wondered what the cause of it could be. Kairi and Serah walked over to him and stared at him for a while, which confused Noel and Sasuke.

"What're you two doing?" Noel asked

"Just seeing if he'll notice us and wake up." Kairi answered

"Well you won't wake anypony up like that." They both looked back and before they knew it, Sora jumped up in the air and tackled Lelouch, which caused him to open his eyes, and it caused the Crusaders to scream and jump in the air. The others just placed a hoof on their head.

"Typical Sora, that's for sure." Kairi stated. Lelouch moved Sora off of him, and they all looked at him in confusion. Lelouch stayed in the same spot, his blanket covering his body.

"I bet he's cold. We should snuggle up around him." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Girls, please don't." Lelouch told them.

"Well why not? You are cold, right?" Applebloom asked.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" The three of them simultaneously wondered.

"I can't tell you. I'll explain when you're older." The pieces started to add up, and the older ponies in the clubhouse began to understand what he was talking about.

Five minutes passed, and Lelouch moved the blanket off of himself and let out a sigh of relief. He walked out of the clubhouse and looked out in the direction of Ponyville. Lelouch turned his head back and looked at the others. "Sora, Sasuke, we should go check on the others." They both walked over to Lelouch and followed him into town.

"So Lelouch, your small problem just minutes ago. Is it what we all thought it was?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. You know I couldn't let the fillies see me like that. I just had a dream and then when I woke up, it just…happened. Maybe I should stop with all of this."

"I'm sure today will be that day. I'm sure the others should be back to normal." Sasuke assured him. When they got to town, they noticed that it was empty.

"I guess we'll separate from here then." Lelouch announced, and they both walked their separate ways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch made his way over to the library to see how Twilight was doing. He gave the door a few knocks, but nopony answered. He tried opening the door, and it was unlocked. He walked inside and saw that the floor was still messy with books all over the place.

"Twilight, are you in here?" Lelouch called out. He walked upstairs and saw that Twilight was on her bed, rubbing her marehood with a hoof. "Are you okay? Are you still in heat?" She gave him a nod before letting out a moan.

"Lelouch, I know that you're my coltfriend, but I need a new colt to please me. It's not you, but…" Lelouch looked at her in confusion. _This doesn't add up. How is she still in heat? Don't you just have to mate once and then it's over?_

"Alright then, but I don't know if I can get you that help."

"Don't worry about it." She panted. Lelouch looked at her in worry and walked downstairs to leave the house. _She's still in heat. What about the others?_ Lelouch opened his wings and flew over to Rainbow Dash's house. He could hear a moan from inside, which already told him that she was still in heat as well. He walked in and she looked at him.

"Lelouch, now's not the best time."

"I know. I just want to ask you something. You don't feel like having sex with me again, right?"

"No, not really, why?" He was surprised when that answer came to him because she stopped what she was doing and walked over to him.

"Nothing, just testing out a theory. You just stay here, or look around Equestria for another colt, okay?" She nodded and he flew down to the ground of Ponyville.

In ten minutes, he confirmed that both Applejack and Rarity were still in heat as well. He could see Sora and Sasuke sitting down next to each other, and he walked over to them.

"Same thing happen with Twilight?" Sora guessed, and Lelouch nodded. "The same thing happened with Pinkie Pie, and Sasuke says it also happened with Fluttershy as well." They all looked at each other with worry.

"What do we do now? Shining Armor was wrong with what he said about this heat. Apparently even if we do mate, they end up in heat the next day."

"Yes, but having sex with them neutralizes them for a full day as well." Lelouch answered. "That did happen to you two, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought that I was being too forceful." Sora replied.

"Well it's just a theory, so being too forceful may have been the cause of it." Lelouch answered. "Also, what did Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie tell you two."

"Pinkie Pie said that she needed a different colt for some reason."

"Fluttershy said the same as well."

"So did Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack. I guess we only have one turn and that's it."

"Why don't we just stay in hiding for the rest of the time being then?" Sasuke suggested.

"Because…well…" Lelouch trailed off. He had no specific reason other than that he began to love what they all started a day ago.

"I think Lelouch is trying to say that he doesn't want to lose sex, right?" Sora answered for him. Lelouch looked at him and gulped.

"Right, but only because they're in heat. When they get back to normal, I'm sure we'll all get back to normal as well." He felt embarrassed at first, but gained his confidence when he finished his sentence."

"Alright then, but still. Do we just walk around Ponyville looking for mares?"

"It seems that way. So we can go back to the clubhouse at any time, alright?" Lelouch suggested

"Right" The other two nodded and they all split up again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke walked into town, but then realized that it was still empty. _Well so much for our plan. We must have forgotten about this._ He thought as he just looked around at the town. It was peaceful, just like the few days he was here before the whole heat started. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from the sky.

_He looks perfect._

As Sasuke was walking, he was tackled to the ground and he rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He turned around to see that Rainbow Dash was the mare that tackled him to the ground. With what Lelouch had told him earlier, he knew how all of this was going to turn out. "Could you get off of me?" He asked, giving it a shot, even though the odds were against him.

"Nope. We're doing it all right in this spot." She told him, lust coating her voice.

"But, this is the middle of town!" He argued.

"So? I'm sure you saw all the mares in town yesterday, so what makes this different?"

"Because I don't want to…" He was stopped when Rainbow Dash kissed him. She moved her tongue all around his mouth, and she let out a moan, telling Sasuke that she enjoyed it. _This is wrong. I hope Lelouch doesn't get furious with me if I do anything with her._ She moved away from his face and gave him a devious grin.

"C'mon Sasuke. Am I not good enough for you?" She turned around and gave him a good shot of her flank, marehood exposed.

"It's not that, it's just that you've been with Lelouch already."

"I know, but I need you, no, I want you!" She exclaimed, causing him to look at her in shock. Sasuke looked around town, wondering if he could call anywhere for help, but as he looked, he could feel Rainbow Dash slide her marehood up and down his member, eliciting moans from them both. "You like this Sasuke, don't you?" He shook his head, denying anything that would make her want him even more, but that just seemed to backfire. "I love the nervous type. You are going to be so much fun. How about we get this started?" She moved her body away from him and turned around. Sasuke did his best to cover himself up from her, but Rainbow had ways of making him obey. She jumped on him and began kissing him the same way she did before. She could feel him slowly start giving in, his tongue also moving around her mouth. _Screw it. I need her now._ Sasuke moved her off of him and sat down on the grass.

"I knew you couldn't resist me either." She told him as she approached. She sat down on the floor in front of him and she moved her mouth over his member and brought it down, causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. In her mouth, her tongue would move all over it, causing every inch of his member to be covered in her saliva. Once she could tell that it was fully coated, she paid more attention to the tip, giving it gradual licks everytime her mouth would move back up.

"Rainbow, that feels so good." He told her, gasping for air. She could feel drops of his seed start to fall on her tongue, and in her mind, she let out a big grin. This told her that he was close, and she put her main trait of speed into action. She increased her speed to the max, wanting him to release immediately. Sasuke let out a loud moan sure to be heard all over Ponyville when he reached his orgasm, his warm seed traveling into her mouth. He laid his head on the ground, doing his best to try and catch his breath. Rainbow Dash moved her mouth off of his member and watched as seed trailed down his length. She wiped a hoof over her mouth and gulped down any remaining drops of his seed.

"That was great. Now I think you deserve something as well." She spread out her legs, revealing her wet marehood. Without hesitation, Sasuke immediately walked over and began doing work on her, causing her to quickly moan. "Oh Celestia yes! Keep going Sasuke, this feels soooo good!" Sasuke started off teasing her by licking the outside of her marehood, and he would gradually get closer to the inside and drift his tongue back to her folds.

"Are you bucking kidding me? Go in me already!" She yelled at him, the pleasure taking her over. He finally stuck his tongue into her marehood, touching her walls and causing her to scream in ecstasy. Just in case he tried to tease her again, Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on his head, making sure that he couldn't escape. "Sasuke I think I'm…" She screamed as her climax hit her, spraying her juices into his mouth and all over his face. As she reached her climax, Sasuke still kept his mouth in, adding to her pleasure and causing her to scream even louder. Once he felt her walls begin to loosen, he moved his mouth away and lapped up any juices left that were dripping out of her marehood.

"Dear Celestia, Sasuke…you're even better than Lelouch." She panted. She sat there for a couple of minutes until she regained her breath and stood up. Sasuke was about to stand up as well, but Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on his chest, slowly lying him down on the floor. She moved her marehood over his member and looked at him. "Trust me, you'll love this as much as I will." She told him as she stuck his member all the way into her marehood, causing her to clench her teeth.

"You can slow down if you want."

"Slow down? That's never an option for me." She responded and she began thrusting her hips forward, taking in his member a little bit more in every thrust. She looked at Sasuke and saw that for the most part, he was catching his breath, and then she felt his member go into her even more, telling her that he was thrusting in sync with her thrusts as well. She then decided to go full speed, finally utilizing her main trait, which caused her to scream as her marehood engulfed his whole member.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sasuke yelled her name out as she released his seed into her womb. The pleasure sent her over the edge as well, and she bit down on his neck to refrain from screaming as loud as she could. Sasuke could feel the heat of her breath touch his neck, showing how hard she was trying not to scream. Once both of their orgasms subsided, they both lied down on the grass and looked at each other.

"You don't feel tired at all, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really, but you satisfied me more than enough." She told him, looking at her marehood and seeing his seed slowly flow out of it. "Just because I had sex with Lelouch doesn't mean that I couldn't do it with you Sasuke."

"I know. This heat controls both of us, I'm sure of it." He told her before locking into a kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch walked around the forest, looking for something to do. With all the mares in town still sleeping, he thought of taking the train over to Manehatten or to Canterlot, but he didn't want to go all alone.

"Maybe I should go stay inside of the clubhouse with the others, although I was the one who asked for this." He thought, gazing in the direction of Ponyville, and the clubhouse. As he was walking, he heard a pony flying above and looked behind him. He peered his eyes and saw that the pony that was right on his tail was Cadence, which immediately gave him the thought of running to the clubhouse.

"Aw, don't think you can run away that easily." She told him in a gullible voice, using magic to pull him towards her.

"Cadence let me go!" He yelled back at her, doing his best to place his hooves on the ground so that he wouldn't move. This didn't seem to work and he just floated all the way to where Cadence was. She let go of him and then pinned him to the forest floor. "Cadence, you're married. Keep your loyalty with Shining Armor." He tried to convince her, but she shook her head.

"I already had my fun with him yesterday, and you're the only other cute stallion that I know here." Lelouch looked at her in the eyes, wondering what she could possibly be up to.

"Wh-what do you plan on doing with me?" He asked. He knew that Cadence was cute, but she was already married, making this time more awkward than the times he had yesterday.

"Well what do you want to do? I'll be happy with anything." She replied with a grin. Lelouch tried to fight back, but at the predicament he was in at the moment, all he could do was just not reply at all. "I guess that means you're letting me decide, how sweet." She let go of Lelouch, but held him in place with magic so that he wouldn't escape. _Dammit._ Lelouch could feel her hooves trail down his stomach and reach his member. "I think that you'll love this." She slightly touched his member with her hoof and moved it up and down his length. She saw him close his eyes, and she slowly increased her speed, causing him to moan. She knew she had him when she wanted him to be, so she placed both of her front hooves on his member and released her magic hold from him.

"Oh Cadence." Lelouch muttered.

"I knew you'd love it." She told him as she now increased the speed of her hooves. Lelouch could feel his member throb and he watched as a small amount of seed now lied on the tip of his member. _I don't know how much longer I'll last now._ "I'm guessing that this is a small treat for me?" She licked the tip of him member, causing his whole body to quiver.

"Cadence, I think I'm about to cum." He told her. Cadence now rapidly moved her hooves down his shaft applying much force, and eliciting a moan from Lelouch when he reached his orgasm. He released his warm and sticky seed all over Cadence's face, and she would moan as it connected. Lelouch looked at her, seed dripping down her face, and she had a cute smile on, which seemed to cause him to release more of his seed all over her face.

"Wow, now that's what I call a nice load." Cadence moved over to his face and kissed him, giving him a taste of his own seed. Lelouch went wide eyed at the action, knowing that this was really disgusting to him. Once she departed, she left trails of his own seed on his face, and she would kiss him in that certain area and give him small licks as well. He spat out any of the substance that went in his mouth, and Cadence looked at him with a pout. "Don't worry; I have a treat that I'm sure you'll like." She sat down on the forest floor and spread out her legs to give Lelouch a sight to behold. As if her marehood had some sort of Geass, Lelouch slowly walked forward and brought his face down to it, his small breaths sending tingling sensations all over her body. Lelouch then began to take action, bringing his face down to her marehood and licking the outside of it, causing her to arch her head up and let out a moan.

"Oh Lelouch, please go faster!" She whimpered, loving the pleasure being given to her. Lelouch stuck his tongue inside of her marehood, and she let out a small scream. As he was licking, Lelouch noticed a small bead shape on the top of her marehood, which caused him to grin in his head. He moved his face out of her marehood and before she could complain, she placed a hoof over her mouth to contain a loud scream of pleasure. Lelouch placed her clit in between his teeth and with the available room he had, he stuck his tongue out, moving it all around it.

"Oh buck! Lelouch, that feels so good, don't stop!" She held his head in place and he began to tease her faster. With one final scream, she arched her back and sprayed all of her fluids onto Lelouch's face. Lelouch brought his face away and wiped it with his hoof. He looked at the hoof and saw that it was covered in her juices. He looked at it for a while, and then gave it a small lick before wiping it off on the grass. He knew that it was a bit hypocritical, but he couldn't really figure out why he did it.

Cadence finally regained her breath and looked at him. She saw that his member was ready for the final part and walked up to it and gave it a small rub with her hoof. "Oh it's so hard right now. I can tell this is going to be great." She told him, causing him to blush in embarrassment. She quickly got on top of him and dropped her marehood onto his member, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Cadence, this feels…" Lelouch let out an unexpected moan. "…great."

"I know it does. I never thought that you would feel this good. Maybe I could use both you and Shining one day. I can imagine how great that would be." She told him as she bounced up and down his shaft. Lelouch's breathing became hard, and he could feel his member throb with every drop of Cadence on it. As he began thrusting, he could feel her walls become smoother, allowing for him to go faster. "Dear Celestia this feels good! Lelouch I think I'm going to…" Her last words were replaced with a scream as her orgasm hit her, releasing her juices on Lelouch's member. Her walls began to tighten, and Lelouch shot streams of his warm seed into her womb. His breathing increased, and Cadence lied down on his chest, and he smiled.

"Lelouch, you were amazing." Cadence told him, but then realized that he fell asleep. "Such a cute stallion." She petted his face with a hoof and moved off of his member, seed dripped out of her marehood. Once it stopped, Cadence opened her wings and flew into the sky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora walked over to Twilight's house after remembering his thoughts from yesterday's time with Lyra and Bon Bon. He hoped that she accepted him because from his last visit, they didn't have the best chemistry towards each other. He knocked on the door of the library and saw that the handle was covered in a light purple aura. It opened and he saw Twilight on the floor, panting for her breath. Sora ran over to her side and checked on her.

"Twilight, are you okay?"

"S-Sora?" She panted, and looked at him. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. And Lelouch told me that you were still in heat from yesterday." He explained, causing her to smile. She looked at him with lust filled eyes and used magic to flip him down on the floor. Sora was surprised when she automatically regained her breath.

"Well, I can't let a kind act like that go unpaid." She told him, giving the tip of his member a lick, causing him to shudder." Even though she was in heat, Sora really wanted to know how she felt about him.

"Twilight, heat aside, do you find me as a good friend?"

"Of course I do. Everypony needs some sort of clumsy fool in their life." She joked, which sounded just as great to him. She planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to look at her in amazement.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure I need a lot of smart pretty mares in my life too." He told her with a smile and they both locked into a kiss. It lasted for thirty seconds until Twilight moved away.

"I never should have been so mean to you before. But now I can't give you those magic lessons."

"Oh I wouldn't say that you couldn't." Sora told her slyly and once she caught his drift, she gave him a seductive smile and jumped on him so that she was now on top of him.

"Why don't I start some different lessons before we get to magic?" She had a seductive tone in her voice as she moved one of her hooves down his chest until it reached his member. She heard him let out a groan of pleasure and she started to rub up and down his length.

"Twilight, this feels great. Could you go a bit faster?" He asked. She nodded and moved her hoof up and down his shaft faster. She noticed small beads of seed start forming on his tip and she wiped her hoof over it and then brought that hoof to her mouth and gave it a lick. She let out a purr after tasting his seed.

"Looks like I have no other choice." She now brought her other hoof to his member and started rubbing it harder, and Sora closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Twilight could start seeing his seed build up, and she rubbed her hooves even harder and faster. Sora let out a yelp and Twilight placed her mouth on his member, sure to swallow every single drop that he released. She moved her mouth away and waited for Sora's breathing to return back to normal.

"Twilight…I never…expected that…from you." He told her, still panting for his breath.

"There are a lot of things that you never would expect from me." She raised her tail up and gave him a glance of her marehood. "Like this. You wouldn't expect somepony like me to have such a nice plot. Or have you been staring at it ever since you met me?"

"Of course I haven't. This time around is different."

"Good." She used magic on Sora and got his breathing back to normal and got him ready for the main part. She gave his member a poke and smiled. "So how do you want to…?" Sora tackled her and pinned her to the ground. He immediately began thrusting into her, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth in pleasure. "I love my stallions feisty."

"Then you'll love me." Sora already began to pick up speed, and they both gasped simultaneously, in both pain and pleasure.

"Sora this feels so good! Please don't stop!"

"I'll try not to, but you're tightening pretty quickly." He let out a moan of pleasure to prove his point.

"Sora, buck me harder!" Sora pulled out, and pounded back inside of her, causing her to scream. "Sora, I'm almost there. Keep repeating what you just did!" Sora gave her a nod and repeated the process a few more times.

"Sora!"

"Twilight!" They both exclaimed as they reached their maximum. Sora splattered all of his seed onto her walls and into her womb, while Twilight covered his member in her juices. Sora slowly pulled out, which caused Twilight to moan. He lied down on the floor, and Twilight moved next to him.

"I just hope Lelouch isn't mad at me. You are his marefriend, right?"

"I am, but I'm sure that it was all worth it." Twilight moved her face closer to his and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Noel walked over to the clubhouse. He went outside for a small walk, the sounds of ponies moaning all around him disturbing him. He knew that he was probably the only stallion that was uncomfortable about all of this. He walked up the ramp that led to the door to the clubhouse and knocked on the door.

"Girls, it's just me." He assured them as he knocked on the door. The door opened and he walked inside. He saw that the fillies were there, but there was no sign of Serah or Kairi. "Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, where are Kairi and Serah?"

"Oh that. Yeah they wanted us to tell you that they were taking a walk around Ponyville." Sweetie Belle told him, and Noel looked at them in shock.

"They did what!? Why would they do that? They know that the heat is going on around Ponyville and they're mares." Noel sat on the floor and struck his head with a hoof. "Wait, they're mares, so it should be okay with them to go out into Ponyville, but still, why would they do that?"

"We're not sure. Maybe they went to go get food. We all haven't eaten at all." Scootaloo guessed.

"Hopefully you're right. I'll wait here for twenty more minutes, and if they don't come back then I'll go out and get food for you three. You can take care of yourselves, right?"

"Yup." They all told him in harmony.

"Good. You'll only need to do this once, and then I'll be taking care of you three if they don't come back." Noel told them and he looked out of the clubhouse and into the direction of Ponyville, worry shrouding his every thought.

* * *

What could Serah and Kairi be getting for breakfast for the others? So, for the next few chapters, I have Lelouch's scenes planned, but I don't have much ideas for Sora and Sasuke. Again, I appreciate any ideas and mare OC's. I won't mind if you give me Lelouch ideas because the ones I have are for two chapters, and one of them is for when this all ends, so yeah, I need plenty of great ideas. I'll see you next time, and hopefully with a quick upload if I'm lucky. ~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 6 Yoki Shinai

Welcome back everybody! Here's where the story takes a small turn, which will change some of the requests that some of you might send me. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Yoki Shinai

_Lelouch slowly opened his_ eyes and looked around him. He felt strange. _I know I was outside on the grass before I got unconscious, but now I'm in some sort of room._ He looked down at the ground and saw that he was elevated off of it. He felt that his wings were closed, and when he tried to move his hooves, he could hear the movement of chains. He looked at his hooves and confirmed that this was true. _Where am I?_ He wondered with worry. He heard the creak of a door and looked forward. He saw a pony begin to walk inside.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you plan on doing with me!?" He yelled at the figure.

"Nothing bad, I just want to have some fun." Lelouch's eyes widened when he heard the voice. _No, it can't be._ The pony stepped out of the shadows and he saw that it was Fluttershy who chained him up to the wall.

"Fluttershy, this isn't you. Put me down right now!" Fluttershy picked something off of the floor with her teeth, and Lelouch looked at her in confusion. She swung her head forward and Lelouch closed his eyes in pain. He figured out that she picked up some kind of whip and just hit him with it.

"Listen, you can't yell at me, okay? I'm your mistress."

"Mistress? Fluttershy this isn't funny. In fact, this is starting to get painful." Lelouch told her, which just seemed to earn another hit to his body. "What the hell!" Lelouch then received another whip from her, and his breathing now increased. She walked up to him and placed a hoof on his chin.

"Now I know that you don't want to get hurt anymore, but you have to do what I say, got it?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just answer my one question: why are you doing this?"

"Lelouch, you know the answer to this you silly boy."

"The heat's doing this, isn't it?"

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Fluttershy, I don't want to have sex with you." He told her. He saw her lift the whip up, and he got prepared for any pain that would now course through his body. She whipped him on both sides of his underbelly, leaving light red marks.

"I told you, you can't yell at me, and you have to call me mistress. Do you understand now?" She said that last line with a growl and Lelouch gulped and nodded. "Good. Now on to business." She walked over to him, and Lelouch looked at her with fear. He moved while he was being confined by the chains, and when Fluttershy rose a hoof up, it seemed to automatically make him stop. She saw the marks on his body and placed a hoof over her mouth. "Did I do this? It probably hurts right now." She moved her head over to where the whip marks were and gave them constant licks, causing Lelouch to let out a small moan. "You like this don't you?"

"Y-yes Flutter...I mean, mistress." She smiled when he called her that and kept licking the wounds. Fluttershy moved away and noticed that the licking didn't seem to get him aroused at all, so she moved to the side of his body so that his wings were visible. She placed a hoof on one of his wings and gently massaged it, and Lelouch was even surprised when he let out a moan from this. _Are wings a pleasure spot for Pegasi?_ He wondered as his breathing began to slowly increase.

"How is my stallion doing?" She asked, even giving his wings small licks.

"Mistress, why does this feel so good?"

"The wings on a Pegasus are another great pleasure spot for both mares and stallions." She explained, adding a bit more force as she rubbed one of his wings.

"Mistress, please go faster."

"I want to hear you beg for it." Lelouch gave her a disgusted look because he thought just basically playing along was good enough.

"Mistress, I'm begging you, please go faster. Your massages feel so good, and…" Lelouch stopped when she felt that she increased her speed. She continued this for another minute before she moved away. Lelouch's breathing was a little off as she moved away from him. She then looked and saw that her massage did the trick. She could see that Lelouch was almost, if not fully, aroused at this point and she gave his member a small lick.

"You seem ready to go." She immediately engulfed his member and he let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh mistress, please go faster." He couldn't do anything but watch, the chains not allowing him to move his body in any direction. Fluttershy could feel tiny drops of his seed land on her mouth already, telling her that the massage was more than enough.

"Mistress please! I'm almost there." Fluttershy seemed to like how he was playing along and placed a hoof on his member, rubbing it hard. Lelouch let out one final loud moan that echoed throughout the room and he shot strand after strand of his warm sticky seed into her mouth. She moved her mouth away, a tiny trail of her saliva and his seed connecting her mouth and his member. She licked her lips and she looked at Lelouch, who was panting for breath.

"Now if I unchain you, will you run away? If you do, I promise you, you will be punished."

"Yes…mistress." He told her with the small amount of air available to him. She took a key from a nearby table and unlocked the latches on his bottom hooves first, and then flew up to unlock the ones on his front hooves. Being still weak from their last round, Lelouch just fell on the floor. When he lifted his head up, he was greeted with Fluttershy's face and she kissed him. He could feel both of their tongues intertwine with each other, and as much as Lelouch hated to admit it, he enjoyed it very much.

"Fluttershy, stop it. You know that I don't want to do this with you." She took the whip in her mouth and Lelouch gave her a challenging glare. "Whip me and I swear." Fluttershy swung the whip and Lelouch quickly rolled out of the way. She looked at him in surprise and then that changed to anger.

"When I get my hooves on you you're going to be in deep trouble."

"Try me." She ran forward with the whip in her jaw and Lelouch side-stepped. He opened his wings as a way to trip her. He succeeded and when he saw the whip lying on the floor, he ran towards it and picked it up in his jaw. Lelouch then looked at her with a smile. "Now, I command you to acknowledge me as emperor, prince, or master. Whichever one you choose is fine."

"Oh master, I have been so naughty. Taking your role and whipping you for my pleasure. I deserve to be punished." She told him, innocence shrouding her voice.

"You're right, but how should I punish you?" _I'm taking this way too seriously. I know that I can't whip her._ Lelouch looked at her, wondering how she could be punished. He saw her wings begin to unfold, and he began to conjure up an idea. She walked over to her left wing and caressed it, letting out a soft moan from her mouth.

"Oh master…why are you not hurting me?"

"Because you don't deserve it. I can't let such a delicate flower like you get hurt." He answered as he moved a hoof over her wing.

"I see." She let out a small shriek of pleasure. As Lelouch rubbed Fluttershy's wing, he looked down and saw that her marehood was beginning to get wet. Lelouch knew that he thought of Fluttershy as his sister, but at the moment, all of that had to be forgotten. "Please whip me, at least once." She begged him, which caused him to look at her in confusion. Lelouch took the whip in his maw and lashed at her flank, sending out a yelp of pleasure. "Th-thank-you." Lelouch forcefully grabbed her by her mane and brought her over to the chains that he was formerly attached to. She placed her on there and she looked at him with lust.

"Such a nice body." He stated as he moved his hoof from her face, down to her chest. She looked at it anxiously, wanting it to continue its path. Lelouch moved his hoof lower until he reached her marehood. He circled around it and looked at her with a grin. "Now beg for it."

"Please master, please pleasure me. I want to feel your hoof or tongue inside of me, and then afterwards I want to feel your member inside of me. I want you!" She yelled at him, and he brought his hoof inside of her marehood, causing her to moan. He circled around every possible spot he could reach and he could quickly feel his hoof become covered in her juices. He removed his hoof from her marehood and brought it up to her mouth. She gave it small licks and let out a moan of pleasure when she tasted her own juices. Once that hoof was fully cleaned, he brought it back down and began rubbing her clit, which sent her into a trance of bliss.

"Oh buck!" She screamed, the pleasure becoming too much for her to handle. Knowing this, Lelouch moved his mouth over to her marehood and began to stick his tongue into it. With the rubbing of her clit and the feeling of his tongue inside of her, Fluttershy screamed and reached her climax. Her body shook uncontrollably, the chains she was bound to moving as she sprayed her juices onto Lelouch's face. Lelouch moved away and undid the chains, bringing Fluttershy to the floor.

"Now, can we begin, or shall we rest?" He asked her, Fluttershy's breathing still not back to normal.

"Master, take me, now!" She lied down on the floor and gave him a glimpse of her marehood. Lelouch quickly moved over her and began to thrust into her marehood, sending moans out of both of their mouths. He tried to fight off the urge of having sex with the pony he saw as his sister, but he couldn't. As he was thrusting into her, he could feel her walls quickly begin to tighten, even though she just had an orgasm just a few minutes ago.

"Fluttershy…you're already tightening up." He told her with a gasp of pleasure. Fluttershy closed her eyes in pain and pleasure as her marehood began to take the length in. She then began pushing her own body back, taking his whole member inside of her. As her pleasure rapidly increased as his speed increased, her wings opened up and her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she began panting.

"Master, rub my wings." She begged. He moved one of his hooves to each wing, and as he was rubbing them, he could feel the walls around his member tightening even more.

"Oh master!"

"Fluttershy!" They both screamed as Lelouch's member convulsed inside of her marehood, releasing his hot seed into her. Even when he reached his climax, Lelouch still began thrusting into her, causing her to scream even louder. The juices that she released seemed to help as his speed was faster than his normal speed. Lelouch got tired of this and he fell on the floor right next to her, releasing his member from her grasp.

"Fluttershy…can we stop this acting now?" She gave him a nod and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Lelouch…you're amazing."

"You were too Fluttershy. I have to say, this has to be the weirdest sex session I've ever had." He told her, and she laughed.

"Well I'm glad I made it at least something to remember." She replied, ending the conversation with a kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kairi and Serah walked into town with smiles on their faces. They were finally out of the clubhouse and got the chance to take a walk outside.

"Alright, so what do you think they would want to eat?" Serah wondered.

"I'm not sure. Pancakes would be good, but the only problem is that we don't know where to buy them at."

"How about the Sugarcube Corner?" Serah suggested.

"Let's go check it out." They both were walking and did their best to ignore the mating ponies all around the town. They knew that it was inevitable so they just stopped bothering with turning their heads and looked straight. Kairi stopped when she noticed that Serah just stood in place. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Something's bothering me, but I don't know what it is." Serah flinched a bit and let out a small cry of pain.

"So you aren't the only one?" Kairi told her, admitting that she felt a sensation bothering her as well. "C'mon, we should get going." Kairi took the lead and Serah now followed her. As they were walking, Serah noticed that Kairi stopped and Serah moved over to the same spot she was in. In front of them, they saw two ponies mating, and as they watched, they began panting for their breath.

"Kairi, what's going on with us?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we need to find a strong, handsome colt right now." Kairi moved onto the floor and brought a hoof over to her marehood, eliciting a moan from her.

"Well then we can't just sit down here. Let's go!" Serah grabbed her hoof and picked her up from the floor. They ran around town looking for any stallion that was alone so that they could be relieved of the heat that now filled their bodies.

"Serah, stop!" Kairi called out, and she walked over to her. "Look over there." She pointed a hoof over at a Pegasus who was flying over Ponyville. "Do you think you can fly up and tackle him into the forest?"

"I'll try." Serah flew into the air, and Kairi ran over towards the direction of the forest. Serah tailed behind the Pegasus and she flew slowly until she was about a couple hoofsteps away. Once she was, she sped forward and tackled him down into the forest. They crashed into the forest floor and Serah was lying on top of him.

"Um, what was that for?" He asked, irritated by the sudden crash landing. Not even answering, Serah connected her mouth to his.

Kairi walked towards the direction she heard a huge crash from and moved through a couple of bushes. When she got to the source, she saw Serah on top of the Pegasus, kissing him.

"A-hem" Kairi cleared her throat so that she was noticed. The two lovers just looked at her, and Serah moved off of him.

"So, are you two, friends?" He asked.

"Yup. But right now all that matters is the time we're going to have with you." Kairi told him as she approached. "What's your name anyways?"

"It's Soarin. How about you two?"

"I'm Kairi, and that's Serah." Soarin looked at them both with a smile. _Two mares that want to have sex? I think I just scored, even after being with Spitfire and the other mares._ He thought as the two both approached him.

"Kairi, he's in a uniform. Why don't we take that off first?" Serah told her, and she nodded. Serah took the bottom part of his uniform off, while Kairi took the mask off. When she was done, she quickly kissed him before moving away.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He asked the two.

"I think because I'm the one who brought him down here that I should go first." Serah declared.

"Sounds fair." Serah walked over to him, and while she did, Soarin motioned for Kairi to come over as well.

"I have an idea. Both of you sit down close to each other." They both nodded and sat on the grass, showing their marehoods to him. Soarin moved his mouth near Serah's marehood and gave it a small lick, sending shivers throughout her body. Kairi stood there watching them and brought her own hoof over to her marehood to pleasure herself. Soarin quickly swatted Kairi's hoof away and replaced it with his own, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Soarin, that feels so great!" Kairi moaned.

"You're tongue feels so amazing. Please, don't stop!" Serah begged him. Soarin increased the speed of both his tongue and his hoof, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Soarin drove his tongue deeper into Serah's folds, and he did the same with his hoof, soaking both with their juices. He could tell that they were both close, so he moved his tongue and hoof out of their marehoods and brought them both up to the top of their marehoods, stimulating both of their clits. He could hear both of their breathing increase and he picked up speed for the final time.

"Soarin!" They both screamed his name as their orgasms hit, their juices coating his face, his hoof, and the forest floor. Soarin gladly lapped up every bit on his face, his hoof, and around their marehoods. They both lied down on the forest floor, regaining their breath.

"So, did you girls love that?"

"Y-yeah." They both told him, causing him to smile. He sat down in the same way they did for him, his member clear for them both to look at. They both raised their heads and looked at him in surprised. They moved over to him and they both gave his member a small lick, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Serah, I have an idea." Kairi whispered in her ear and when she was done, they both looked at him with a smile. Serah climbed onto his stomach, while Kairi sat down on his groin. They both moved forward so that their marehoods were touching his member, and once they were, they began moving their bodies up and down, causing all three of them to moan.

"You girls come up with some strange, but sexy ideas. Keep going, this feels awesome." They kept moving, and as they did, they leaned their heads over to the tip of his member and gave it a lick whenever they had the chance. He let out a groan, and the tip of his member was covered with his seed. Kairi saw this opportunity and she stopped her moving and just moved her head, causing him to wince and hold back a moan. Serah felt a bit challenged by this, so when Kairi moved her mouth away from his member, Serah lifted her body up and dropped down, sticking his member into her marehood. The slight contact with the added pleasure from before was enough to make him reach his orgasm, his seed now flowing to her womb. Serah still didn't reach her climax yet, so she was still bouncing up and down his member. She moved off of Soarin and she could feel his seed trail out of her marehood. Kairi took his member into her mouth again and licked off any remaining seed left over. She then moved off of him and Kairi and Serah both lifted up their tails, showing him their marehoods again. Kairi used magic to get his member stiff again.

"She already had you inside of her, so I think it's my turn." Kairi declared, and Soarin moved over and mounted her, quickly thrusting his member into her marehood. "Oh my goodness! Soarin, you're so big!" Kairi's tongue rolled out of her mouth as he continued his thrusting. Nearby, Serah stood up and moved out into Ponyville, Soarin already satisfying her enough.

"Kairi, you're so tight. I can't believe I've never met a mare as sexy as you before." Kairi blushed at the comment.

"Soarin, go faster. Show me what a Wonderbolt can do!" She moaned, and he increased his speed. "Oh yes!" Her voice reverberated as he pounded into her. Kairi used magic to tighten her grip around his member and he let out a gasp.

"Kairi, you're so tight. I think I'm about to cum."

"Do it Soarin!" He pulled out of her, and with one final thrust, his seed now flowed through Kairi. Her walls tightened around his member, not letting it go until every single drop of his seed was inside of her. She panted in pleasure as the warmth of his seed now ran through her, touching her walls and entering her womb. Soarin tried to pull out, but Kairi still had a good hold on him. He waited there for a minute and then tried pulling out again, this time, with success. Kairi moaned as his member exited her marehood, his seed flowing out of it, showing that she was overflowed with his seed.

"Kairi, that was great."

"You were great Soarin." She kissed him, and they both lied down on the grassy forest floor together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_I can't believe I have to do this. The sight of all of them is painful enough._ Noel thought as he walked into Ponyville. _Now where could they be?_ He wondered as he looked around for them. Asking for help wasn't an option, mostly because the mares were all in heat and the stallions were pleasing them.

"This is all just a lost cause." He sighed, seeing no sign of Serah or Kairi. "I guess I need to find where they sell any breakfast foods." He walked around town, and he wasn't surprised to see that most of the shops were closed. He placed a hoof on his head in irritation. "I guess robbery is in consideration now. With everypony here doing something, none of them should chase me." Noel saw the Sugarcube Corner in sight, and even though various desserts weren't considered breakfast, he knew he had to find the Crusaders something to eat. He snuck inside and saw that the shop was empty. He took one of the tablecloths off of a nearby table and placed various pastries onto it. Once he saw that the array of food was good enough, he tied the tablecloth and placed it in his mouth. As he walked outside, several mares would approach him.

"What's in the cloth?"

"Maybe you should stick around. I'm sure we could have some fun together." Noel did his best to ignore them, and he kept on walking towards the direction of the clubhouse.

"Noel." He looked around and saw Serah. He walked over to her and she let out a small grin. Noel placed the makeshift bag on the ground and looked at her.

"Serah, what took you and Kairi so long? And by the way, where is she?" Noel wondered, but then he went wide eyed when Serah kissed him on the mouth. Right when their mouths connected, he moved away and looked at her in surprise.

"Aw, what's wrong Noel?"

"Serah, why did…you just do that?"

"Because I want you." She circled around his body, making him feel uncomfortable. Noel immediately lifted up the bag, but he then was pinned to the ground by Serah. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Serah please get off of me, you know that I don't want to be with you in this sort of way." He told her, flustered by the sudden turn of events.

"I know, but I do. I always have wanted you Noel." She moved her hoof down from his mouth, to his stomach, and then finally to his groin. "Looks like somepony is playing difficult." She placed a hoof on his shaft and rubbed it, causing Noel to let out a small moan of ecstasy.

"Serah, stop!" He yelled at her, but it didn't seem to work. He could feel himself begin to enjoy the sudden feeling. His member began to turn stiff, and Noel did his best to not succumb to the pleasure. He moved his two front hooves over to Serah's sides and pushed her off. He grabbed the nearby bag in his jaw and made a run for the clubhouse. He constantly looked back to see if Serah was chasing him. He stopped and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she wasn't.

"I got you now!" He looked up and saw that Serah dived down from the sky, but luckily, Noel swiftly dodged it and continued running. _What's wrong with her!?_ Noel made it to the entrance to the clubhouse and moved a hoof over to knock the door, but then realized that his member was still visible. _Are you kidding me? Now I have to wait for this to wear off. Hopefully Serah isn't around._ From the distance, he saw Serah flying over and just gave up and immediately knocked on the door. The door opened and he ran inside.

"Lock the door, and whatever you do, don't open it!" He commanded one of the Crusaders.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked. Noel quickly grabbed the blanket he used to sleep and covered himself up.

"And what was that thing you were trying to hide?" Applebloom wondered. Noel placed the cloth holding the desserts on the ground and opened it up.

"I can explain everything. Serah seems to be in heat now as well, but I'm not sure about Kairi." He answered.

"Well, then how about the 'thing' that's under your blanket?" Scootaloo asked, and he looked at them in embarrassment. _I can't be the one to explain this to them._

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" Curiosity seemed to get the best of the three as they walked over to him. They all could see the spot where his member was at, and they touched it. They gave it a small rub and then heard a moan from Noel. "Girls, please don't touch it, just listen to me on this one." They both moved their hooves away and looked at him.

"Noel, is that the same thing that was wrong with Lelouch this morning?" Sweetie Belle asked, and he gave them a nod.

"It is. I wish I could explain it to you, but I'll feel uncomfortable in doing so because you three are too young." The three of them let out groans of irritation, hating that they were always too young for certain things. "I know it can be a hassle, but this is seriously one of the things that you girls shouldn't know about."

"Okay." They all told him. He could sense a bit of irritation in their reply, which made him smile. He took the blanket off a minute later and looked at them.

"Sorry if my explaining took you three off from eating breakfast. I know it's nothing normal to eat but I hope that…you…will…enjoy it." He watched as the three of them both immediately pounced over to the sweets and began eating. "Remember that there are still the others that we need to feed, so just save enough for three other ponies because I don't think Serah and Kairi will be staying with us until then." Worry filled his voice. The four of them heard a knock on the door and before answering it, Noel took a look outside of the window. He then opened the door and let Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch inside.

"Hey you three." Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom got up from the floor and ran over to them. Sora looked around and then looked at Noel.

"Um, Noel, where's Kairi?"

"Yeah, about that. It seems that Kairi and Serah are both in heat now." Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch both looked at him wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?" Lelouch asked, and Noel gave him a nod. "This can't be good. If it's taking over even mares from other worlds then the heat's getting stronger."

"I know. Why don't you three eat some food? I know it's not the best but it's all I…" Sora instantly jumped over to the desserts on the floor and began eating. Lelouch and Sasuke rolled their eyes and walked over to the pastries as well. While they were eating, Sora looked at Lelouch, and Lelouch looked over at Sasuke.

_I can't tell him. If I do, who knows what might happen to me?_ Sora thought with worry.

_As much as I don't want to tell him, he has to know._

"Lelouch."

"Sasuke." Both of them called out the names of the ponies they wanted to talk to. Sasuke looked at them both in confusion, but he paid more attention towards Lelouch.

"Um, did you need to tell me something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I want to hear what Sora has to tell me first." Lelouch turned his attention to Sora. "Now what did you want to tell me?" Everypony in the room began to noticed Sora begin to sweat and look at Lelouch with fear.

"Well, y'know how everypony's in heat right?"

"Yeah."

"Things happened, and I ended up having sex with Twilight." The Crusaders seemed to know what that meant and they let out gasps of shock. "I guess I shouldn't have said that word."

"Don't worry. If they let out a reaction like that, they must know what it means." Noel assured him, and the Crusaders smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sora. I understand." Lelouch then turned his attention to Sasuke. "Now, what I wanted to tell you is that I had sex with Fluttershy. I swear it wasn't my intention at all. I see her as my own little sister, so you should understand how difficult it was for me to do it." Lelouch was surprised when Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"Lelouch, don't worry about it. Like you, I understand that you needed to do that."

"If it makes it any better, she had me chained to a wall."

"Alright, now I know that it wasn't your intention." Sasuke then noticed that everypony in the room looked at him. "What?"

"How about you? Did you end up having sex with Pinkie Pie?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Sasuke continued eating after he gave his answer. The ponies all let out small laughs and Lelouch then regained his normal posture. He gave a serious look at Noel, who returned it.

"Noel, I think you have to help us with this heat problem."

"Me? I can't do that. I have to take care of these three." He pointed a hoof at the Crusaders, who frowned when he talked about them.

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves!" Sweetie Belle told him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to put my bits on that one." Lelouch quickly finished his small cupcake that he chose and he looked at the others. "C'mon you three, let's head out. We need to find the cure for this as fast as possible." Sasuke and Sora both finished their desserts and moved over to the door. "We'll be back possibly by nightfall, so don't worry about us."

"Bye you three!" The Crusaders waved at them as they exited the clubhouse, continuing on their heat-filled journey.

* * *

Well, now Serah and Kairi are in heat now, leaving possibly every mare in Equestria under that state. Also, what do you think of the chapter title? I think I may put them in Japanese for the time being because...well I don't really know why. Tell me if you like the Japanese titles or not. What will happen next? Will Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch have to mate with Kairi and Serah, or will they find a cure for the heat before any of it happens. Again, I'm all open for ideas now, and with Kairi and Serah added to the mix, more ideas could be put into action. I hope to see y'all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 7 Answer to Our Problems

Hello everybody. Sorry for the late update again. These things just seem to happen, and I apologize. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Answer to Our Problems

_"Alright you two, I know_ that this may sound a bit hypocritical, but I think we should really start finding a way to cure this heat." Lelouch announced.

"Is this because I had sex with Twilight?" Sora wondered.

"Of course not. We've had our fun, so I think it's time we got serious." _There I go with the word fun again._ Lelouch felt irritated everytime that single word came out of his mouth.

"But what do we do now? Shining Armor told us the only possible way and it didn't work. Do you think that there could be an alternative to this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure of it. Everything in life usually has more than one way to be solved." Lelouch replied as they walked into Ponyville. "I'm not sure if this crossed your minds you two, but you do realize that this whole town's population could be denser than it is now." Lelouch could hear their hoofsteps stop and he looked back.

"What're you getting at?" Sora questioned, rubbing his mane with a hoof in confusion.

"Elaborate on it a bit more." Sasuke agreed with Sora's previous statement. Lelouch let out a sigh and looked at them both.

"We've been mating with all these mares around here, and what I'm trying to say is that with mating comes foals. Do you see why this is starting to become a problem?" Sasuke and Sora both looked at Lelouch in shock, and then looked at each other the same way.

"What!? So…you're telling us that we could…become parents?" Sora asked, and Lelouch gave him a nod. "We're not ready for that! Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?"

"Sora calm down. I'm sure with magic in this world, we can find some sort of spell that lowers the chances of the mares getting pregnant." Sasuke assured him, and Lelouch gave him a small smile, liking the idea that he came up with. "Then again, if Shining Armor didn't use a spell to stop at least some of the heat, then there might not be a spell that does that."

"Thinking about all of this? I like it." Lelouch told him. "Now c'mon, we should get going."

"But where can we go? If spells possibly won't work, then what should we rely on?" Sora asked, still worried about this whole possible scenario.

"There's a hospital on the other side of town. The medical ponies in there are our best bet for now. It's going to be risky, but it's the only thing I have in mind." Sora looked at Lelouch with an unsure look, but Sasuke regained his serious disposition.

"Let's go." Lelouch and Sasuke began walking, and Sora shook his head and looked forward in the direction they were heading and followed them, regaining his confidence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shining Armor ran out of the Crystal Empire, worry flooding his mind. _My guess about the mares was wrong. Cadence is still in heat along with the other female crystal ponies. I have to warn the others in Ponyville right away._ When he got to the train station, he was lucky that a train had arrived just in time. He boarded it with no payment, which wasn't unusual for him, being the prince of the Crystal Empire. He took a seat on one of the benches on the train and let out a sigh. _This is bad. Cadence was missing this morning, so I don't know where she is, and Lelouch, Sora, and Sasuke are possibly in some sort of trouble. Why did mating not work?_ He then let out a more proud breath. _Luckily I found the certain cure. It's not the best one, but it helps those three, and Noel, just in case he's gotten into anything._ The train ride lasted for twenty minutes, and when he got off, he saw Kairi right in front of him. He immediately ran away from her line of view, but she spotted him.

"Come back Shining Armor! I need your help!" She called out to him, but he spent no time in responding and ran into Ponyville. _Damn! I don't even know where they could be. I should have thought all of this through._ He looked around and could see the mares that populated the street. _This is going to be really difficult._ As he was thinking, he was surrounded with a rosy aura and was pulled the ground.

"What the?" He looked around, and when he looked in front of him, he saw Kairi approaching with a grin.

"Playing hard to get huh? If you can play that game hard, I'm sure you can do other things as hard." Shining Armor looked at her in shock. _It even has ponies from different worlds under its control. This is really getting out of hoof._

"Kairi let me go. You know that I don't want to do this. I have to stay loyal to Cadence." He responded.

"I'm sure she won't mind one bit." Shining Armor knew that persuasion wouldn't work, so he rivaled her magic with his own. He closed his eyes and surrounded himself his own magic aura, but he could still feel her magic hold on his body. _Shit! Even her magic is greater than mine._ "I'm not letting you escape, but maybe we should go someplace a bit more private." She levitated him with magic and they both walked around town. He could see mares around town give her glares of jealously, which disgusted him. She looked through store windows until she found an empty one and walked inside. He couldn't specifically tell what type of shop it was because everything around there was rummaged. Kairi dropped him down on the floor and he looked up at her. He surrounded her with his own light rose colored aura and rooted her to the ground. He made a run for the exit, but his could feel a magic hold around him again. Kairi broke out of the spell as soon as Shining Armor began to run away. She now placed him on the floor so that he was lying down.

"I'll have to show you that this isn't going to be bad at all. I'm sure you'll really enjoy it." She gave him a kiss and then slowly trailed her tongue over his stomach and when she reached his member, he gave it a lick, causing him to moan. She began licking it faster until she started to notice it grow. "Mmmm, now the fun can begin." She took the tip of his member in her mouth and teased it with her tongue. He clenched his eyes shut, doing his best to suppress a moan. She licked all around the tip and bobbed her head up and down, which finally caused him to release a moan of ecstasy.

"Kairi, please stop." He begged her with whatever part of him didn't want this left.

"But why? Is my Shining Armor not enjoying this? You were moaning a moment ago.

"I know but…" He let out another moan when she began moved her head up and down his member again. _I can't take it anymore._ Shining Armor got caught up in the moment and let out a few more moans of pleasure. "Oh Kairi, this feels so good. Go faster." Kairi moved her head faster, and Shining Armor could feel his breath slowly run out. He could feel his member begin to throb and release some of his seed into her mouth. When Kairi swallowed, she moved her mouth away from his member and smiled.

"You taste amazing." She commented before continuing to please him again. This time, Shining could feel her hooves touch his member, which caused him to move both of his hooves onto her head to keep her in place. On occasion, he would force her head down so that his member would fully slide into her mouth, but he stopped when he realized that it caused her to gag. Kairi got the message that he was sending her, and she bobbed her head faster and moved her hooves faster.

"Kairi, I…" Shining Armor let out a moan of pleasure as he released his seed into her mouth. He could feel his member pulse after every stream was released. He watched as Kairi tried to swallow it all, but he saw some of his seed drip from the sides of her mouth. Once his orgasm subsided, Kairi moved her mouth away and licked his member for any ounce of seed that she may have missed.

"So, how was it?" Kairi asked him with a seductive smile on her face.

"It…was amazing. I still feel bad about doing this though." He told her. He then watched as she spread out her legs and showed him her marehood. It was dripping wet and Shining looked at it with want.

"I'm sure this will change your mind." She replied. She smiled when Shining Armor immediately dipped his head down and began licking her marehood. "Oh yeah, that feels so good!" She moaned. The first couple of licks put Shining Armor into a trance. Every single drop of her juices seemed to put his whole mind on a trip and he sidetracked from reality, the taste being one of the best things he ever drank. He stuck his mouth away from her marehood and looked at her.

"Kairi, I'm not sure who tastes better: you or Cadence."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shining began to move his mouth back to her marehood, but he was stopped by a hoof. He rose his head up and looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to take this one step ahead already. Now lie down." Kairi watched as he moved down. She crawled up on him and positioned her second entrance over his member. _This is going to feel amazing._ She thought as she slowly slid his member into her entrance. She let out a moan, while Shining Armor clenched his teeth. There was barely any room for his member, yet she tried to take it all in with one false swoop. He then heard Kairi let out a small yelp and immediately move off of his member.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. You're just too big for me. I'll take it slower this time." She replied while catching her breath. She crawled back up on his chest for another attempt. She teased his member inside and slowly moved down. She knew her limit and would move back up until she was ready to take even more of his member inside of her. "Oh yes! This feels much better!" Kairi placed a hoof over her mouth to suppress a scream, but she couldn't help it and it released throughout the room.

"Kairi, you're so tight here. I don't think I can last much longer." At the sound of that, Kairi increased her movement, bouncing up and down his member at a faster rate. She heard Shining Armor release a final moan, and Kairi's tongue rolled out of her mouth when she felt the first burst of his seed inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as his warm sticky seed flowed into her. After Kairi felt the flow stop, she moved off of his member and fell right next to him. She moved her mouth over to his, and Shining gladly took the kiss that was awaiting him. The kiss lasted for about a minute, mostly because both of them were out of breath still.

"I think…we should rest." Kairi suggested.

"Y'know, we could use magic to make everything better."

"I know, but I don't want to do that right now. All I want is some rest. Give me a few minutes." Kairi used Shining Armor's stomach as a pillow, and he groomed her mane with a hoof. "Did Cadence ever tell you that you're such a great lover?"

"No, but I guess if you're telling me that, then it must be true." He could feel her move her head around, trying to find the most comfortable spot on his stomach. _I feel so disloyal to Cadence, but…it almost feels like it was worth it._ He told himself. Kairi had a sudden cuteness added to her when he noticed that her eyes were closed and she felt perfect on him. He placed a hoof on her head and moved her off of him. He stood up and walked for the exit, but then felt Kairi stop him with magic, which made him grin. "Looks like you caught me." He said playfully.

"Yup. And now I'm ready for you. I couldn't wait any longer so I used magic like you said." She turned around so that her flank was facing him. She lifted up her tail and looked at him, blushing. "Shining Armor, please take me."

"What kind of stallion would I be if I denied this kind request?" He walked over to her and sat down on the floor, his member ready to take her. Kairi smiled and positioned her mare hood over his member. She dropped down to his chest and moaned in his coat from the pleasure she was receiving. Shining Armor could feel her warm breath on him, which added to his arousal. He noticed that her face was still on his chest, so he lifted it up with a hoof and locked into a passionate kiss with her. As they were kissing, Kairi hid thrusts of her own, adding to both of their pleasure.

"Oh Shining Armor go faster!" Kairi arched her head back as she released a moan. He did as requested and his thrusts suddenly became faster. He knew what else she wanted at the moment, so he went deeper as well, his member fully inside of her marehood. He thought that he took it a bit too far when she saw her clung to his stomach and screaming. He slowed down, but he received a glare from her. "Why are you going slower? I loved what you were just doing." He let out a grin and returned back to his previous speed and power, causing Kairi to let out a loud scream all across the room.

"Shining, I'm gonna…" She let out an even louder scream as her climax hit her. Her walls hugged his member tightly and coated it with her savory juices. The pressure didn't reach him yet, so he kept thrusting inside of her until his own orgasm hit him. As he kept going, Kairi released more screams and her walls finally tightened enough to knock him over the edge. Wave after wave of his warm sticky substance made its way into her womb and Shining Armor gritted his teeth, the pleasure being one of the greatest feelings he felt today. He could feel the flow begin to stop and pulled out of her, releasing a trail of seed from her marehood onto the floor.

"Shining Armor, you're the greatest stallion I'll ever meet."

"But how about Sora? He is your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Well, you both are great." Kairi told him with a grin before they both rested together on the messy floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, we're here." Lelouch told the other two as the approached the hospital. "None of you are hurt, right?" As they made their way to the hospital, the usual mares in heat tried grabbing them, but they fought them off.

"Even if we were hurt, we are at a hospital." Sora joked, causing Sasuke and Lelouch to place a hoof on their heads.

"So, are you sure that this could work?"

"Like I said, this is just a theory. I'm sure medical ponies should be able to control something like this." Lelouch approached the door and looked back. "C'mon, let's go." He held the door open for Sasuke and Sora, and once they walked inside, Lelouch closed the door. They looked around; the only thing left being flipped over furniture and remnants of paper.

"This place looks deserted." Sasuke stated.

"I know. Maybe we should check the whole place out. In case any heat stricken mares are around we should stick together." Lelouch suggested.

"Sounds good to me. This hospital is pretty huge, so going together in case of some sort of danger is a good idea, although it makes searching around here much longer."

"We'll need all the time in the world for this. It also keeps us away from mating, so there's a positive." Sasuke told them, which they all agreed on. "Let's start down here on the bottom floor and make our way up." They all began searching in the main room of the hospital, checking behind the front desk, and around rooms.

"The rooms in this hallway are empty!" Sora called out.

"These ones are empty as well." Sasuke informed the others.

"Hey Lelouch, did you find anything?" Sora asked him.

"I found this pink hair, but it's probably just from a patient, nothing really important." He answered. "The directory board over here says that there are five more floors that we need to go check out."

"Can't we take the elevator?" Sora complained.

"We can't. We have to walk up the stairs ourselves."

"I don't think so. Sora over here has caused enough noise anyways." Sasuke retorted.

"I guess you do have a point there." Lelouch walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Everything almost seemed like a horror movie. Everything was silent, except for the ticking of the elevator when it was coming down. When the door opened, Lelouch saw that lying on the floor were two nurse hats.

"Do you think that they were in some sort of rush?" Sora wondered.

"Either to cure the heat or mate is all I have in mind. No matter, we still need to search the second floor." Lelouch waited until Sora and Sasuke boarded the elevator, and he pressed the button for the second floor. In a matter of seconds, the door opened, and in front of them was an even bigger mess than the one downstairs.

"This is insane. These mares around here have to be in heat." Sasuke concluded. "Then again, maybe this all does make sense."

"How?" Lelouch and Sora both asked, wondering what Sasuke's theory was.

"Well this is a hospital, right?" They both nodded. "And a hospital is a place full of patients, right?" Again, the two nodded. "Then it's only like this because the nurses are trying to cure any mares that are in the hospital that could be in heat." Sora and Lelouch looked at him in astonishment.

"That is actually a really good thought Sasuke. Now if we could get Sora to think like us." Lelouch joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" He retorted.

"Looks like that right there proves my point. Sora, we need to stay…Sora?" Lelouch looked around and saw that Sora was examining something on the ground. Sasuke and Lelouch both walked over and saw that he was staring at a puddle. "What is that?"

"Smells like something that would come out of a mare. It's smells amazing at that." Sora answered.

"Look over here. There seems to be hoofprints going straight, but then they go back…" Sasuke followed the hoofprints. "All the way to the other hall."

"Those hoofprints are covered in the same substance that the puddle's made out of. Let's go follow the hoofprints." Lelouch suggested, gaining nods of agreement from the other two. They followed the trail and Lelouch began to notice that the hoofprints began to multiply, four becoming eight, and eight becoming sixteen. They watched where they stepped, and when either one of them stepped in the hoofsteps; they did their best to clean their hooves.

"How long are these halls?" Sora complained.

"Sora, can you be quiet for at least a couple of minutes?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed by his complaining.

"Don't worry, the trail stops here." They all stopped at a slightly opened door and walked inside of the room. When they entered, the room seemed empty. Sora stumbled upon a nurse hat that seemed to look like it was levitating behind a chair. He walked over to it only to discover that the hat was atop of a table. The other two looked around, opening cabinets and doors. Lelouch thought he found somepony when he opened the storage closet, but it was empty.

"Well, I guess nopony's here. Let's go back." They all walked forward to the door, but they suddenly could hear the faint sound of breathing, and they turned around. "Somepony's in here." They all kept looking around, but wondered how anypony could be in such an empty room. They heard a unexpected sneeze and looked at each other, making sure that it wasn't their own sneeze or breathing that they heard.

"Wait, I have an idea." Sasuke closed his eyes and immediately opened them, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked around the room, trying to see if he could sense any form of chakra from ponies in hiding. He let out a small gasp and looked at the storage closet that Lelouch looked through. He walked over to it and opened the door.

"Lelouch already checked in there." Sora told him.

"I know, but I don't think he fully checked around, it's too dark for him to see in here anyways." Sasuke responded as he ravaged through the closet. He rummaged through until he heard multiple screams and then blurs of ponies running out of the closet.

"Oh please don't hurt us!" One of them begged.

"Calm down. We're not here to hurt you." Sora assured them.

"You're…not?" Another asked.

"Of course not. We just came to ask you for some help." Lelouch told them.

"Well in that case we apologize. I'm Nurse Redheart, and that's Nurse Coldheart and Nurse Tenderheart." Nurse Redheart informed them.

"I'm Sora, and this is Lelouch and Sasuke."

"Well it's good to meet you three. Now, what can we help you with?" Nurse Tenderheart asked.

"You're aware of the heat going around Equestria, correct?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes. We're doing our best to stay out of it." Nurse Coldheart replied.

"And the patients here, have you taken care of them?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes. The old ponies never go into heat, so it was a relief for us, but there are still younger ponies here that will, so we made sure to help them first before helping ourselves. Sadly, there is no more of the remedy that we used to keep us out of the heat-filled state." Nurse Redheart replied, crestfallen.

"Well then do you know where we could find the cure?" Sora questioned.

"I'm afraid not. Our ration of it here is all we know of its existence. We don't know where it came from, but it seemed to work." Nurse Redheart told them. "I do have some questions for you three. Do you mind answering them?"

"Not at all, ask away." Sasuke assured her.

"Well, you three have been out there for the past day, right?" They nodded. "Have you been doing any…mating whatsoever?"

"We were told that it was possibly the only way to cure the heat, but it didn't seem to work." Lelouch responded.

"And…you three do realize what could possibly happen because of it, right?" Nurse Tenderheart asked.

"We do." Lelouch answered.

"Okay then. After all of this is over, make sure to come over here and check with us with the mares that you've mated with, alright?" They nodded.

"Well, I guess the three of us will see you three when this is all over. See ya'!" Sora told them as they left the hospital.

"Those boys…were really cute." Nurse Tenderheart stated, causing the other two to look at her in shock.

"Tenderheart, we're not in heat. Watch what you say!" Nurse Redheart scolded her.

"I'll agree with that one." Nurse Coldheart stated, causing Nurse Redheart to stare at her.

"C'mon Nurse Redheart, you know it's true." Nurse Tenderheart teased her. Nurse Redheart looked at them both and let out a small breath.

"Fine it's true. The mares that they mated with must be really lucky." The three of them giggled and just thought of Sora, Sasuke and Lelouch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shining Armor ran past countless ponies around Ponyville. _Where could they be?_ He wondered. He checked through the shops, and even made a quick run through the forest just in case they were in there, but he came to no avail.

"Well, now what do we do?" He looked in the distance once he heard Sora's voice. He saw the three walking and ran over to them.

"You guys!" He called out. They all turned their heads and looked at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Um, why?" Sora asked.

"Because I found the real answer to all of this heat stuff that's going on."

"That's great! What is it?" Lelouch wondered.

"Well, it's not really a cure, but I'm sure you still would want to hear it." They nodded their heads. "Okay. I was doing some research on the subject and it said that the heat usually lasts for four days."

"Four days? So we just need to survive three more days of this and it'll all be over?" Sasuke asked in relief.

"Yup. It's good news for all of us. I do however want to hear about how all of this has been going for you three? Speaking of three, shouldn't this be four?"

"Noel's taking care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders for now because Kairi and Serah are in heat now." Sora informed him. They noticed that he flinched as he heard the names. "Something wrong?"

"Well I guess I should tell you this. A few moments ago, Kairi and I had sex. I tried to fight her off, but I couldn't." They each looked at him in surprise, but none of them seemed furious about it. "Well like I said before, how have you three been doing?"

"I guess it's been fine. Just know that there should be a lot of foals around here now." Sasuke told him.

"I see. How about Twily? Has she been doing okay?" Sasuke looked at him normally, while Sora and Lelouch both looked at him in fear. Lelouch seemed to be the most scared because he had sex with Twilight and Cadence, two ponies that meant so much to him.

"S-she's been doing fine." Lelouch told him.

"Y'know it's alright if you had sex with her. I understand." Sora let out a breath while Lelouch still stood there, scared.

"Phew, that's good. Lelouch did, and so did I." Sora admitted. They all turned their attention to Lelouch, who seemed to drift out of the conversation. Sora waved a hoof over his face and Lelouch snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh yeah, what Sora's saying is true."

"Alright, just as long as she's safe. Don't want too long to make your move Sasuke." Shining joked, causing Sasuke to let out an embarrassed look. They looked out and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Have I been here that long? Oh well, I guess I have to go. I'll see you three later, hopefully when this heat's over." They waved at him as he walked over to the train station. Sasuke and Sora still noticed that something was bothering Lelouch.

"Alright Lelouch, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Something seems to be bothering you."

"Sorry about that. I just can't really talk to Shining Armor normally anymore."

"Why, did he do something?" Sora questioned.

"No, it's more of what I did." Lelouch gulped and then finally admitted everything to the two. "I had sex with Twilight, and with Cadence." They both looked at him in shock.

"You…had sex with his wife? How did that even happen?"

"Yeah, he lives in the Crystal Empire, which is far away from here."

"She's an Alicorn remember? She flew over here. If she has foals then he could obviously tell the ones that are mine." Lelouch thought with worry.

"Don't worry about it. You said yourself that there could be a spell that lowers, or even neutralizes the chances of a mare become pregnant." Sasuke reassured him. "We should get back to the clubhouse now. I'm not in the mood for anything today." They agreed and headed into the forest.

They arrived at the clubhouse and saw that the whole place was pretty clean for the most part. They saw Noel resting on the floor and the Crusaders were just playing a game. When their presence was noticed, the Crusaders ran over to them.

"Hey you three. So, how was everything?" Noel asked, approaching them.

"It was good. We also have some news. The heat only lasts for four days, so only three more days to go." Sasuke informed him.

"Thank the Goddess! Now everything will be back to normal."

"Can you four please explain to us what all of this is about? It's getting the three of us frustrated." Applebloom told them.

"When you're older." Lelouch responded, causing them to let out groans of anger.

"You always say that and we're sick of it!" Scootaloo told him.

"Why don't we just tell them? I mean it's better if they learn right now. I think they seem old enough."

"Finally somepony that wants to tell us! I think we all like Sora even more now. Sorry Lelouch and Sasuke." They all walked over to Sora and they rolled their eyes.

"Do you think that we should really tell them?" Sasuke whispered in Lelouch's ear.

"It'll get them to shut up for the time being." He withdrew his face from his ear and looked at the Crusaders. "Fine we'll tell you tomorrow morning when we wake up."

"Pinkie Pie promise?" They asked in unison. Lelouch rose up one hoof and covered his right eye.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Lelouch and Sora repeated the oath, and they all looked at Sasuke. "Do it." Lelouch told him. Sasuke repeated the oath and Noel did the same.

"Good. Now we don't want any tricks because you promised." Scootaloo stated.

"Fine." Lelouch calmly told them with a sigh, and he closed his eyes and took a nap, wanting to inch closer to the day the heat was over.

* * *

So, how was it? I feel like this story has been prolonging for a bit too long than I expected, but I'm fine with that. I already have an idea for the next story. Again, I would love to see what some of you readers may have in mind. Also, I was thinking of doing a Romeo and Juliet sort of side story for the series. I just read the book in English and I actually enjoyed it. Well, that's all I have to say. I'll see y'all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	9. Chapter 8 Shiroi Yuki

Welcome back to the story everypony. I hope that you've enjoyed it so far, and like previous chapters, I hope that you enjoy this one. Oh yeah, and another Japanese chapter name. The meaning doesn't really start making sense until the end, but even then it makes a little sense, not really full sense.

* * *

Chapter 8: Shiroi Yuki

_The stallions woke up_ the next morning to the sound of jumping all around the clubhouse. They noticed that it was coming from the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but it took them awhile to remember what was causing such excitement inside of them.

"Oh look, they're awake!" Sweetie Belle noticed, running up to Lelouch, while the other two ran up to Sasuke, Sora, and Noel.

"So, will you explain everything now? You all did Pinkie Pie Promise." Scootaloo reminded them.

"I guess we should get explaining. Now, which one of you wants to start?" Lelouch just watched as the three other stallions in the room just backed away. Lelouch let out a sigh. "Are you three serious? I thought that this was going to be a collaboration."

"It is, but you're the first one to talk." Sora told him with a smile. Lelouch rolled his eyes and then looked at the Crusaders, who gave him their utmost attention.

"Alright. You know that the ponies are in heat, right?" Lelouch began, and they nodded. "Well this heat is causing them to mate. You three know what that means, correct?" That was when the Crusaders shook their head. "Well, mating is how foals are brought into the world. It happens between mares and stallions all around Equestria."

"So, you three have been…having sex?" Scootaloo asked, and Lelouch looked at her in shock.

"How do you even know how to use that word? Nevermind that. Yes, Sora, Sasuke and I have been mating…"

"Having sex." Scootaloo corrected him.

"Yes, we've been having sex with mares around Ponyville. We thought that it would wipe away the heat, but apparently we just need to wait two more days for that to happen."

"So, who have you three been mating with?" Applebloom asked. Lelouch looked at her in worry. He knew that he didn't want to tell Sweetie Belle or Applebloom about having sex with Applejack and Rarity.

"We can't tell you that."

"But you Pinkie Pie Promised!" They all told him.

"Yeah Lelouch, learn how to keep a promise up." Sora joked.

"Sora, you know why I can't tell them anything." Lelouch whispered.

"Well then just lie to them. I'm sure it won't hurt and they won't even know that you're lying." Sasuke told him. Lelouch took a deep breath and turned his attention back to them.

"Twilight, and Rainbow Dash are the only ones I've had…err…mated with." Scootaloo seemed to jump in surprise.

"You and Rainbow Dash? So does that mean that you both will have a foal of your own?" Lelouch gave her an unsure nod.

"You seem to know a lot about this Scootaloo. Are you sure that you never heard of mating before?" Noel asked, surprised by her knowledge of such a subject.

"I've done a bit of reading on it." She answered. "So how about you two? Who did you had sex with?"

"I've been with Pinkie Pie and Twilight."

"I've mated with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you both mated with ponies Lelouch already mated with? IS that…even safe?" Applebloom wondered.

"It's safe. It just means that the mare will have a higher chance of having a foal, I think." Sora answered.

"Another question. Lelouch, what was wrong with you yesterday morning? It seemed to happen to Noel as well yesterday while you three were gone." The four of them looked at each other, wishing that what they were wondering never happened.

"You see, it's what happens when a stallion sees something that they really like, however, it can only be something about another mare. If it's something like food, it won't happen." _It's too hard to explain this by making it childish._ Lelouch thought. "Okay, it's a bit complicated to say it in a safe version, so I'll tell it to you straight. Stallions and colts get aroused sometimes when they may see a mare, and the result is what happened to me, and when I guess you saw Noel. Sometimes it can happen when you think of mares, but for the most part, it's more of a physical thing."

"Oh. So with Noel it was more of a physical thing, and with you it was like a dream?" Applebloom wondered, and Lelouch gave her a confirming nod.

"Is there anything else that you three need to know?" Sasuke asked. They all let out breaths of relief when they shook their heads. It was almost like torment to answer those questions.

"Alright then. Sasuke, Lelouch, and I are going out now. We'll see you four later." Sora told them, exiting the clubhouse. Sasuke and Lelouch looked at each other and shrugged before exiting the clubhouse.

"Well thanks for the help you two. It seemed like I was the one who did all of the explaining." Lelouch complained as they walked into Ponyville. "By the way, why are we out anyways? Shouldn't we be waiting for two more days?"

"I know, but I'm sure that we all know that we barely had any fun yesterday and today and tomorrow will be the only time we possibly get a chance like this." Sora explained.

"I guess he does have a point. And besides, like we've said, there's probably a spell that can diminish the chances of them becoming pregnant." Sasuke stated.

"Well okay then. We'll split up right here." Lelouch suggested, and the three took their separate paths.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Alright, now where do I go first?_ Sora thought as he looked around Ponyville. It all felt the same to him. Ponies were mating all around, and none of them seemed to fit his tastes anyways. He decided to walk further into town, but it didn't seem to help at all. _There really are no ponies here at all._ He began to walk forward, but he realized that he couldn't. _What's going on here?_ He looked at his hooves and saw that they were surrounded in a rosy red aura. He looked back to see who the cause of it was and saw that it was Kairi.

"K-Kairi?"

"I've finally found you Sora. I've been waiting for quite a while." She told him as she approached. Sora was speechless. He knew that he liked Kairi and would do anything for her, but he wasn't sure if they ever crossed the line of being friends at all. It was different when he had sex with ponies that easily became his friend, but Sora knew that having sex with a childhood friend would be a bit hard for him.

"Kairi, I…I don't want to do this. We're only friends." He told her, trying to struggle out of her magic grasp.

"I know that, but I want to bring us to the next level. Don't fight it Sora, I know that you like me." She whispered in his ear. "If I let you go, will you run away?" Sora paused for a second. He knew that this was wrong, but he was the one who agreed that sex was an exciting experience for him. Plus, he was helping Kairi, even though it was in a way that he wouldn't really want to help her.

"I won't run away, I promise." He told her. She gave him a smile, and once the magic grasp was away, he fell to the ground on his back.

"Good. You know I only want what's best for us. And besides, with Riku not here, we can both get away with anything." She explained as she moved on top of him "By the way, I've always liked you more than Riku anyways."

"Of course you do. He may be better at everything else, but I'm better where it counts." He told her with pride.

"I'd like to see that." She placed her front hooves on his shaft and rubbed it up and down, causing Sora to let out a gasp of pleasure. She noticed his member beginning to peak out and rubbed her hooves even harder, also adding occasional licks to it as well. Once she saw that it was at full length, she moved her head away and gave him a smile. "Yup, you're definitely better where it counts." Sora let out a small laugh, and then was interrupted with a kiss from Kairi. It lasted for thirty seconds until she let go. "Sora, you wouldn't mind if we went straight to business, right?"

"Not at all. I'm here to please you, remember?" Kairi gave him a smile and placed her marehood in front of his member. She quickly dropped down and caused them both to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh Kairi. I bet Shining Armor had fun with you." Sora told her while slowly pushing inside her.

"He told you about that? I hope you aren't mad about it."

"If I was mad, would I be having sex with you right now?" He asked, increasing his speed.

"Well I guess…" Kairi placed a hoof over her mouth and let out a moan. "Oh Sora, go faster!" Sora gave her a nod and increased his speed. His thrusts became deeper as well, causing Kairi to pant with every single thrust.

"Kairi, we should have done this earlier." Sora told her before letting out his own moans of pleasure.

"Less talking Sora. I want to carry your foals!" She moved her face to his stomach as a way to hold back any other moans that would emit from her mouth.

"We're almost there Kairi, don't worry." At the sound of this, Kairi began to thrust her own hips forward, taking in more of his member and letting out screams of pleasure. Sora could feel her walls tighten after every single moan.

"Sora!" She screamed into his chest as her fluids now ran down his member. The tightness of her walls was too much, and Sora finally released his warm seed into Kairi's womb, still thrusting to make sure that every bit of it got inside of her. Once both of their orgasms subsided, Kairi looked at Sora, who was regaining his breath, and kissed him.

"Sora, you're amazing." She told him after she withdrew her mouth away from his.

"I know I am. I just wish everypony around was as amazing as me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I'll never understand why we're still mating with these mares. I mean, the problem is that we seem perfectly fine with it. I know I said that there could be a possible spell, but I still feel uncomfortable about all of it._ Lelouch thought as he walked around the park. Unknown to him, there was a pair of eyes staring at him inside of a nearby bush.

_He looks so cute. I can't help it, I need him now!_ The mare leaped out of the bush, which was a good distance away, and landed on Lelouch.

"What the—"Lelouch turned his head around and saw Pinkie Pie on top of him. "Pinkie Pie!?" He looked at her in fear, but it wasn't a great fear, only a small amount. She flipped him over so that she was now on top of him. She wasted no time in getting started, locking into a passionate kiss with Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes darted wide open at the action. He could feel her tongue moving through his mouth. The passion seemed to arise inside of him and Lelouch slowly closed his eyes as his own tongue now traveled into Pinkie Pie's mouth, feeling every spot of it. He could feel her release a few moans as the kiss prolonged, telling him that he was doing everything right. As they were kissing, Pinkie Pie could feel something poke her chest and parted away from his mouth.

"I knew that it would get you ready." She told him slyly, eyeing his member. Lelouch responded with nothing but an embarrassed look on his face. "Lelouch, you don't need to feel weird about all of this." She approached him and moved her head down to the base of his member to give it a lick. Lelouch could feel her tongue trail upwards until it reached the tip, where she would swirl her tongue around, finally causing him to let out a moan.

"Pinkie Pie, that…feels so good." He told her, causing her to smile.

"I bet it does. Lelouch, you know that I really like you, right?" She stated as she began to take his member into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down.

"No…not really. The only time I thought of that was when you were drunk that one night." He replied, panting for his breath.

"Well now you know that I really like you." She took more of his member into her mouth. He could feel his length begin to throb, and his heart rate begin to increase. Inside, Lelouch knew that this was weird, but if he could have sex with Fluttershy, then having sex with Pinkie had to be somewhat similar. He began to sweat, and his breathing began to increase, telling her that he was almost there. She took the opportunity to bring his member deeper into her mouth and gave it a few licks while she was at it.

"Pinkie Pie!" Lelouch yelled out as his climax hit him. He held Pinkie Pie's head in place as he released every drop of his sticky seed into her mouth. She could feel the warmth of it trail down her throat, sending tingles all over her body, and causing her marehood to become wet. Once she felt the flow stop, she moved away, her mouth and his member being connected with a strand of Lelouch's seed mixed with her saliva.

"Lelouch, I would have that for dessert every day." She complimented him. "But you're in quite a competition with Sora's at the same time." Because none of them knew any magic, they had to wait before they could move on. Lelouch took the time to crawl over to Pinkie Pie and lick her marehood, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth. "Oh yes!" She moaned as his tongue trailed over her moist folds. Lelouch noticed that her marehood seemed to have a sweet taste to it, causing him to lick over it faster. He took no time in moving to her clit, giving it most of his attention, which caused her to scream.

"Oh buck! Lelouch, I'm…" She let out a final scream and her juices flowed over his face, which he cleaned off. Once her climax wore off, she motioned Lelouch to move over to her. When he got there, she gave his face a few seductive licks, tasting her own juices. She then locked into another kiss with him, this time it lasted for about a minute. When she pulled away, she saw that Lelouch's member was ready and she sat on his stomach.

"Just follow my lead." She told him before pushing his member into her second entrance, causing them both to moan simultaneously.

"Pinkie Pie, you're so tight back here." Lelouch told her, already at the brink of losing his breath. She moved his member in and out of her at a fast rate, and before she knew it, she could begin to feel his member begin to become slicker. She moved her body faster and faster, until Lelouch let out another moan.

"Lelouch, whatever you do, don't cum yet." She told him, and he gave her an unsure nod, knowing that one more move would cause him to burst. Pinkie Pie meticulously moved his member out of her and then placed it near her marehood. "Alright, you can start…Oh buck Lelouch!" Before she could even finish, Lelouch already took action and thrust into her. She joined with him in another kiss, and with the added pleasure, they both moaned into each other's mouth. Lelouch could feel her begin to add her own thrusts and her walls began to tightly hug his member. Using the rest of the strength he had, he pulled out and thrust into her with as much force as possible, causing them both to reach their peak.

"Lelouch!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Their fluids mixed together in Pinkie Pie's marehood, causing her to pant in pleasure. Lelouch shot waves of his seed into her womb. It was no doubt that if a spell for stopping pregnancy didn't exist, Pinkie Pie and Lelouch would have a foal of their own. When it was all over, Lelouch pulled out, causing her to moan, and causing a trail of their combined juices to flow out of her marehood. They both found a spot on the park grass and lied down together, Pinkie Pie snuggling on Lelouch's chest.

"I bet if our foal had your eyes and my mane, it would be the cutest thing ever." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _Let's hope that doesn't happen._ Lelouch thought to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now, where to go?_ Sasuke wondered, looking around town. He let out a sigh as he walked around Ponyville. He knew that right now, mating was pretty boring to him. He already had sex with Fluttershy and other mares, and at the moment, he was the only one that seemed tired of mating.

"This would be easier of they came to me." He stated, letting out another depressed sigh. His plea caught the attention of a certain Unicorn, and she opened the window on the second story of her house.

"Oh Sasuke!" She called out. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Rarity calling out his name. "Could you be a dear and help me?" Sasuke let out a smirk and walked over to the front door of her house. It was locked, but Rarity used magic from upstairs to open it for him. He walked inside and looked around in astonishment. This was the first time he ever set hoof in Rarity's house. He knew that she was a seamstress, but he never knew how long she had been doing it as an occupation. Dresses were everywhere, with a few suits for stallions scattered around as well.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" She told him as she walked down the staircase.

"Um, I was just going to go upstairs. We're doing all of it in your room, right?"

"Doing what?" Rarity asked, giving her head a sideways tilt, showing her confusion. _It's like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Maybe this is all part of the game._

"You did call me in here to have sex with you, right?" Rarity darted her head back and began to blush.

"Sasuke, did you want to tell me this ever since we met?"

"Well…you are in heat, so I'm helping you." Rarity let out a small laugh, and he looked at her, confused.

"Oh darling. That was only a few days ago. I'm back to my normal self. But if you ask me, all these mares are getting on my nerves. I can concentrate on anything at the moment."

"Wait, so you aren't in heat anymore? How is that possible? Shining Armor told us that the heat would last for four days and right now we're on day three."

"I'm not really sure. I do remember having sex with Lelouch and it was amazing. He's such a handsome and strong stallion, okay maybe not strong, but I'm sure that he's gotten stronger in some way." Rarity began to think about Lelouch, and she ran over to Sasuke to get closer to him. "Where is he?"

"Who, Lelouch? I'm not sure. He and Sora are probably mating around Ponyville." Sasuke watched as Rarity gave him a death glare.

"Mating…with other ponies?!" She yelled. "How could he do such a thing?!"

"Rarity, calm down. We were out mating because we liked doing it. When Shining Armor told us about the four day limit, Sora seemed to persuade us to go out and mate, but I ended up here, which is a gift in itself." He noticed Rarity begin to blush and once he realized why, he shook his head. "No offence, but I didn't mean it in that sort of way."

"Oh…well I still thank you for coming over." Sasuke then remembered how he ended up at Rarity's house.

"That's right. What did you need me here for?"

"I was hoping that you could help me while making a suit for stallions. I mean, if that's alright with you."

"I…guess it's okay. It seems like the only sane thing available for me to do." Rarity smiled and pushed him over to the stairs.

"That's excellent! Now follow me." Rarity walked up the stairs and Sasuke followed her. They walked into her room, and Sasuke looked all around it in amazement. It was almost like the living room downstairs, full of different outfits that Rarity made.

"You must really have a lot of time on your hooves." Sasuke stated, still examining everything around the room.

"I do. It's not only my job, but it's really something that I enjoy, so I sometimes will get sidetracked from how much fun I'm having." She looked around the room and moved over to where there was enough space. "Now can you be a dear and stand right here while I get everything?" Sasuke nodded and moved over to the spot assigned to him. He watched as Rarity moved over to one of the shelves.

"Let's see here…No…no not that one either." Sasuke could hear her going through various fabrics and when he looked over at her, he let out a small gasp. Rarity was standing on her two rear hooves, trying to get a better view of the top shelf. The thing that got to Sasuke was that her marehood was in plain sight. _Alright, let's calm down. All I need to do is turn my attention somewhere else._ Sasuke gazed around the room again, trying to forget what he recently saw. From behind her, Rarity could hear Sasuke's breathing become denser. She looked back and walked over to him. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." He lied, not wanting to concern her about anything. He couldn't feel his member reacting to anything, which sent some relief through him.

"You don't seem so fine. Are you sure you're not sick or anything?" He shook his head, but Rarity saw through his deceit. "Sasuke, I know something's bothering you. Even if it's nothing I can help you with, can you please tell me?" Sasuke lifted his head to look at her, and he let out a breath.

"Alright. While you were looking through the shelf, I…saw your marehood. I immediately looked away though, I promise." He assured her, not wanting to get hit by her or be called a pervert. He noticed Rarity lift a hoof, but she slowly moved it over to her mane.

"Oh…well I'm sorry about that. I…I didn't mean to do it." She apologized, her face glowing a bright shade of red.

"No, it's my fault. I'll just look away and wait until you're ready." He told her. Rarity gave him another look before she walked back to look for the cloth needed for her outfit. _It's almost as if Lelouch had a brother. They both are very alike._ She looked over until she found a black piece of cloth. Right when she found it, she placed it back and walked back to Sasuke. "Do you…not have what you were looking for?"

"I have it, but I don't feel like making an outfit anymore." Sasuke looked at her in confusion. _She was just telling me that she makes outfits on her free time, and he just stepped out on making one._

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Because…I've changed my mind about it. You seem to be busy at the moment." She told him. _I can't tell him anything. Lelouch was the first stallion on my mind and I can't just add a second one like that. But what difference would it make? Lelouch is with Twilight and Sasuke's with Fluttershy, they're both taken. But do I take the chance once one of them is free?_

"I'm not busy at all."

"Alright, but please, can you go? I'm a bit under the raincloud so to speak." Sasuke saw that she didn't seem sad, but maybe it was something on her mind that make her thinking sad.

"Wait, I can't go." He stuck a hoof out forward to her. "Come with me, it's probably for the best, and I can tell the others." Rarity looked at him, unsure on what to do. She slowly moved her own hoof forward and he moved her over to him. He walked over to the door and held it open until she walked through it. Once she did, he exited the house and he noticed that Rarity fixated her attention to ponies that were mating.

"Oh my…" She looked at them in embarrassment, as if she wasn't supposed to look, but even if she didn't ponies were mating wherever you would look. _Is that what I did with Lelouch? I wish I could remember more of it. All I remember is small bits of it._

"Rarity." Sasuke called her name and she turned around. "Something bothering you?"

"No not really. Now, where are we heading?"

"Over to the Crusaders' Clubhouse. Follow me." Sasuke walked in the direction of the forest, and she followed him. "It's not the biggest place, but it can accommodate all of us." He told her as they were walking.

"Sweetie Belle's over there, right? I've been looking for her."

"Yeah. We have the Crusaders in there because we don't want them in all of this mess, although we kinda do have them in it in a way." They reached the clubhouse and Sasuke knocked on the door. He saw the curtain open and then it quickly closed. They heard the door click and Noel answered it.

"Sasuke why is Rarity here with you?" He whispered, not wanting her to hear.

"She asked me for my help and when I went into her house, she wasn't in heat anymore. I guess she's one of the lucky ones." He explained.

"Not in heat? That's great! C'mon in you two." Noel stepped aside and when they both entered the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle ran over to her sister.

"Rarity! I was so worried about you!" The other ponies saw that Sweetie Belle was moved to tears by her sister's safety.

"Sweetie Belle, I was worried about you as well. I'm glad that these two have been taking care of you."

"Actually there are four of us. Sora and Lelouch are out." Noel informed her. "Sasuke, you don't mind bringing the two of them back here, right?"

"Not at all, I'm on my way."

* * *

So, what did you think? Possibly starting from here I'll be speeding things up a notch, not because I don't like typing this sort of stuff, mostly because I like the idea I have for Turn 9. Trust me, that one will be amazing. Again, I'd love to see some ideas that you readers have. Also, side stories: I'm wondering if you want them and if you do, I'd like some ideas, because I only have one idea so far. I'll probably be accepting all kinds of stories, so if you have a M rated side story, I'll be glad to work on that as well. If it's Yaoi, maybe not, but that's just me. See y'all next chapter~Geasswolf Out


	10. Chapter 9 Dreams and Reality

Hey everypony! Again, sorry for the slow updates. These chapter titles are really beginning to be hard to think of. Oh well. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dreams and Reality

_Man, I've really done it this time. I've had sex with all six of my closest friends._ Lelouch thought in disgust as he walked around Ponyville. _I've told myself this plenty of times, but why can't I stop? It's like an urge that's bad, but you know that you can't really live without it. In my case, I can't live today and tomorrow without it._ He saw that mares would walk over to him, willing to mate, but he easily rejected them, but he even knew that one mare would get to him sometime.

Overhead, Lelouch noticed a shadow above him and looked up, but he was too late. He saw that the Pegasus that knocked him to the ground was a mare, and she had a bright gold coat and a mane and tail that he guessed resembled fire due to its yellow and orange streaks. Her cutie mark was no exception, it being a phoenix made out of three separate flames. Lelouch knew that he had seen a mare like this plenty of times. Although he saw her only in public once, living with Rainbow Dash in the past made him know all he needed about her.

"Spitfire, could you let me go? You're kinda hurting my hooves."

"Funny, how do you know my name? I guess being captain of the Wonderbolts makes up for that." She replied. "Before we get started, I should know your name. You're a real cute Pegasus if you ask me."

"It's Lelouch. I'm pretty sure we haven't really met before, but my friend Rainbow Dash knows a lot about you."

"You're friends with Dash? She's one of the greatest Pegasi I know. But enough talk." She immediately moved her face forward so that their mouths would connect. Spitfire moved her tongue around his mouth and Lelouch did the same to her as well, having a bit too much experience in kissing in his opinion. She moved her mouth away after about a minute, the only thing connecting them still being a small amount of their combined saliva.

"Wow, you're such a great kisser. I'm sure this is really what a captain deserves. Soarin was good, but I'm sure you'll be much better." When Lelouch heard that name, it sparked a bit of anger inside of him. He remembered when he was at the Gala and he almost kissed Rainbow Dash, an action that he luckily stopped himself. He had no reason to hate him; however it still lingered inside of him.

"We should get started now." He commanded her in a serious tone, but she just found it more arousing when he spoke to her that way.

"Oh, looks like somepony's a bit mad, but if you say so." She got off of him and sat down on the floor. She moved her back hooves apart to show him her marehood. Lelouch wasted no time in beginning, giving her marehood a lick from the bottom to the top, causing her body to shudder and her mouth to release a moan. "Oh Lelouch, I wish I knew you earlier. You would have been the first stallion that I had sex with."

As Lelouch was licking her marehood, he could sense sudden warmth emit from it, and like past mares that he did the same act with, it had something to do with them. He guessed that Spitfire's marehood was extra warm because fire seemed to be everything about her. He wondered if that meant that she was always in heat, but he moved that thought aside when he realized that if she could perform the way she does in the Wonderbolts, then he had to be wrong.

"I can't wait until—" She cut her sentence off with a moan. "Until we really get this going. Your tongue feels amazing, so your member must feel the same. Wait, I have an idea. Lie down on the ground." She told him. Lelouch wondered what was going through her mind, but he did it anyways. "Good, now let me get myself in position." She moved from her spot and lied down so that her mouth was in front of his member and his was in front of her marehood.

"This looks a bit…" Lelouch was cut off by his own moan of ecstasy when he felt Spitfire's mouth connect to his member. Spitfire then let out a moan once Lelouch started to understand what was going on, resuming his licking. Although Spitfire was pleasing him in ways he already knew, her skill felt a bit different to him. She seemed to use her natural speed to lick all over his member, quickly heightening his pleasure. He decided that now was his turn to show her what he could do, so he dove his muzzle right into her marehood, immediately causing her to scream.

"Oh buck! Don't surprise me like that you sexy stallion." She gave his mane a small rub, which made him feel like he was just being used to say the least. She continued licking his member, and sometimes Lelouch would need to move his head away to let out a moan, while other times he would just moan into her marehood, which caused a surge of warmth inside of her. Lelouch then took it to the next level, placing one hoof on her clit and the other on the side of her marehood, rubbing them both while licking the inside of it.

"Lelouch I'm going to cum!" She screamed right before her orgasm hit her, splashing her juices onto his face, which he lapped up. Because she now needed to regain her breath, she sat back up straight and used the rest of her available energy to run her hooves up and down his shaft. She could see that he was trying to hold it all back. "Aw, why don't you want to give me anything? It's the only way to repay me for eating me clean." She was still panting for breath, but she was able to speak. She paid special attention to the tip of his member, and she noticed the small amount of seed on it, causing her to smile.

"Spitfire, I…" He let out one final moan once her tongue touched the tip of his member, causing her face to be covered in his seed. Spitfire gave his member gentle licks, cleaning off any remaining seed on it. She then licked the remainder off of her face and let out a cute moan.

"You taste great." She told him as she got up. Spitfire then turned around to give him a glimpse of her still wet marehood. "Now all you need is this." Lelouch looked at it and he could hear himself beginning to pant not only for breath, but for Spitfire. He knew that it would be a while until he was ready, so he rested on the floor.

"I know I need it, but at the moment, I can't."

"Well lemme see what I can do." She began to shake her flank around in hopes of getting Lelouch aroused. It worked a little bit, but this time she went straight for it. She walked over to his member and began rubbing it with a hoof, causing him to moan.

"Oh Spitfire." She could feel his member harden and she moved her hoof away.

"Now that's what I like to see, now take me!" She lied down on the grassy floor and Lelouch positioned his member in front of her entrance and began thrusting into her, causing them both to moan.

_Great, now where can one of them be?_ Sasuke wondered as he looked around Ponyville to recruit Lelouch or Sora. He ignored the mares around him as if it was natural. He then pricked up his ears when he heard the sound of Lelouch's voice. _Looks like I'm in luck._ He turned his head to the right and followed the sound of his friend. He noticed that the source came from over a bush ahead of him and without hesitation, he walked through the bush.

"Hey Lelouch I was wondering if…" Sasuke let out a small gasp when he saw that Lelouch was busy having sex with Spitfire. They both looked at Sasuke, who slowly backed away. "Sorry…about that. I didn't know that you were busy. Actually that doesn't matter at all. I need you to follow me right now."

"No, I can't let you just take him, he's mine!" Spitfire yelled at him. "Unless you wanna join, then we could really have some fun."

"Sorry, but now's not the time. C'mon Lelouch." Sasuke motioned for him to walk over, and Lelouch obediently pulled out of Spitfire and followed Sasuke.

"Sorry Spitfire. Maybe some other time." He followed Sasuke, and Spitfire let out a sigh.

"Out of all the stallions I would meet, he had to be like that." With a sigh, Spitfire began making up for the lost pleasure, rubbing a hoof over her marehood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now, if I were a sexy mare, where would I be?_ Sora asked himself as he looked around town. He could see Lelouch and Sasuke from afar, but didn't approach them, thinking that they were just both looking for a decent mare, just like he was. As he walked past the Sugarcube Corner, he could hear moaning coming from the back of the bakery, so he decided to go check it out. He was in luck when he found that a lonely Unicorn was pleasing herself. He casted his shadow above her, causing her to stop her hoof and look up.

"Um, hello." She calmly greeted him.

"Hi. Listen, you seem lonely. Do you need any help?" _Please say yes._

"I mean I don't need help, but I would love to have some help."

"Say no more. I'm Sora by the way."

"Sora, what a…" The mare let out a moan once she felt Sora's tongue penetrate her folds. "Strange name." Sora withdrew his mouth to respond.

"Yeah, I'm not from this world."

"Just like Lelouch." Sora looked at her in surprise.

"You know Lelouch?"

"Yes. I actually came here looking for him, but I couldn't find him."

"Oh. Well I never got your name."

"It's Trixie. Lelouch has helped with a lot of things. That's how I know him so…" She stopped talking and placed a hoof over her mouth once Sora resumed pleasuring her. She decided not to finish her sentence, the pleasure overcoming her. Sora had no time to move away on his hooves. He was too busy pleasing Trixie, and like the other mares he was with, he loved cleaning them out the most. He slowly gained speed, causing her moans to come out more frequently.

"Sora, please, rub my horn." Sora moved away from her marehood and looked at her in question, but he placed one hoof on her horn and stroked it, letting out a moan from Trixie. "Just like that." Sora let out a grin and continued licking her marehood, but this time, he also used a hoof to rub her horn. "Oh buck!" She screamed as the pleasure added up, causing her to reach her orgasm, coating Sora's face with her juices. As Trixie tried to regain her breath, she placed a hoof on Sora's face and brought him over for a kiss. Once they moved away from each other, Trixie looked out at Sora's member with a smile. He let out small laughs of embarrassment when he figured out that that was what she was staring at.

"Sora, please." She begged, standing up and showing him her soaked marehood. Sora immediately moved her to the ground and moved on top of her. He poked his tip inside, causing her to moan.

"You like that, don't you Trixie?"

"Oh yes! Sora, please stop teasing me!" She yelled, causing Sora to smile. He began thrusting into her marehood, causing both of them to moan. "Sora, this feels soooo good. Go faster!" She commanded. Sora increased speed and he could feel both of their hips connect, telling him that she could take his whole member in.

"Oh Trixie, you're so tight! I think I'm going to cum soon."

From town, Sasuke and Lelouch both pricked their ears up. They then both looked at each other, wondering if they were thinking about the same thing.

"You heard Sora too, right?" They both asked each other simultaneously. They darted their heads back, a bit scared that they said the same exact thing. They both also cracked a small smile afterwards.

"It's coming from behind the Sugarcube Corner, and from the sound of it, he's found a mare to have his usual fun with." Lelouch stated.

"Let's go." They walked over to the Sugarcube Corner and then went around it. They were in plain sight, but they both seemed unnoticed. Sasuke and Lelouch both let out fake coughs, which caused Sora and Trixie to look at them.

"There you are Lelouch. Is that your brother?" Sasuke and Lelouch both looked at each other, wondering how she came up with such a conclusion.

"Trixie, we don't even look alike. Anyways, Sora, stop your mating and come with us. Sasuke says that there is some important news at the Crusader Clubhouse." Lelouch informed him. Sasuke and Lelouch both stood there, waiting for Sora to make a move. The only move that he really seemed to make was staring at them, and then to Trixie.

"C'mon Sora, this is really important. You can mate with her some other time." Sasuke told him, obviously irritated by the wait Sora was giving them. Sora let out a sigh and walked over to Sasuke and Lelouch.

"Alright let's get going. I'll see you later Trixie." Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch turned around and headed for the clubhouse, leaving a saddened Trixie behind. As they were walking, Sasuke and Lelouch both stopped and turned to look at Sora.

"It took you that long to choose between the news and having sex with Trixie? Sora, you need to at least learn what choices to make when the time comes." Lelouch told him, a bit angered.

"Hey, I know what choices to make. It's not my fault that Trixie is an amazing mare."

"I bet you weren't thinking about Pinkie Pie at the time. Some choice. You're such a loser." Sasuke added. He heard Sora let out a growl of anger and he summoned his Keyblade. Sasuke retaliated by activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, giving Sora a challenging gaze. Lelouch noticed this and stepped in between them.

"Stop it you two, we're not here to fight." Once the two both realized what they did, they both let out gasps of shock.

_He's almost like Naruto._

_He irritates me as much as Riku used to when we lived together on Destiny Islands_.

"Sorry." They both apologized and they continued their walk over to the clubhouse. When they got to the door, Noel seemed to sense them and had the door open already. When they walked inside, Sora and Lelouch both looked at Rarity in shock.

"W-what's Rarity doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"That's what we needed to bring you here for. Sasuke found Rarity a while ago and he found out that she wasn't in heat." Noel explained. Rarity got up and walked over to Lelouch. They both looked into each other's eyes and Lelouch gave her a smile. Rarity lifted a hoof up and smacked Lelouch across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you mate with me and then mate with other ponies even after knowing that the heat would be over in a day!" Lelouch rubbed his face with a hoof, trying to soothe the new red mark made by Rarity's hoof. He looked at her in anger but knew that he couldn't yell at her because it would possibly make her cry, and because she had reason between what she was saying.

"Rarity, I can explain…" Lelouch was confused when he saw Rarity fall to the ground and begin to cry. From the spot he was in on the floor, he pulled her in for a comforting hug, which she immediately accepted. "What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry about mating with other mares. It's just that…Sora, Sasuke and I got all caught up in the mess and began to enjoy it a bit too much."

"I-I'm okay with that, but I hit you! You must really hate me now! I'm acting almost as if I'm your marefriend, but it's Twilight, not me!" She began to cry into his chest, and Lelouch just looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. You had every right to hit me." Rarity looked up and Lelouch and wiped her tears away. "Now stop crying, you're causing a big scene inside of this small clubhouse." She gave him a smile and stood back up.

"Oh my, how embarrassing. Sorry if I worried anypony." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, why don't we all stay here for the rest of the day?" Sora proposed, and they all gave him nods of agreement. "But what can we do for fun?"

"I got it! Why don't you all help us find our Cutie Marks?" Scootaloo stated, and they all rolled their eyes, even Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. "Alright well that plan failed…miserably."

"How about we just talk? I feel like none of us have had the time to talk with each other for a while." Noel suggested, and they all seemed to agree with it. Sasuke, Sora and Noel talked with each other, and Rarity dragged Lelouch over to a vacant space in the clubhouse so that they could talk with each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About us." She let out a small cough and looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, did we…really have sex?"

"We did. Sorry if it seemed untimed, but it was what we all thought we needed to do at that time."

"So…I could have your foals then, right?"

"It's a possibility, but I'm sure there's a spell around that can stop it from happening." Lelouch saw that her mood suddenly changed. "You…want to have foals with me, don't you?" She gave him an ashamed nod. "Rarity, I know that you love me, but I'm doing all of this because I'm just not ready to be a parent, and neither are you or the others."

"Don't worry Lelouch; I understand, really, I do. You're right. This is almost like a fan-girl like crush, but in reality, I know I'm not ready for any of it. Becoming a parent would just get in my way as well, so I won't do it until the time truly comes." Lelouch gave her a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Lelouch grabbed a nearby pillow and rested his head on it. "I hope that the others feel the same way about this when the heat's over." Rarity watched as Lelouch closed his eyes. _Is he fall asleep that easily?_ She looked outside and saw that nighttime had just begun. She saw that the others were still talking, but she decided to grab her own pillow and she fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rarity, Rarity wake up." Rarity slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurred out figure of Lelouch. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. She let out a yawn and looked outside. She saw that it was still dark out, and that everypony was still sleeping.

"Lelouch, is there something that you need?" She asked.

"Um, kinda. Follow me." Lelouch slowly crept over to the door and opened it. "C'mon." Rarity wondered what he needed, so she followed him outside.

"Where are we going?" She was still unsure about all of this, especially because they were walking into the Everfree Forest. They walked past a couple of bushes, and when Lelouch came to a halt, Rarity looked in front of him to see that Sasuke was there. Lelouch walked over to where Sasuke was, and they both looked at her.

"Rarity, Lelouch and I, we both like you." Sasuke told her.

"I know that Lelouch does, but y-you too Sasuke?" He nodded and Rarity began to blush. "Oh my… But I'm still confused as to why I'm here. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Sasuke and I, we both need you." Lelouch answered.

"N-need me? I'm confused."

"What's so confusing about it? Lelouch and I want to mate with you." Rarity let out a small gasp of surprise. _They want to…mate with me?_

"Oh no, no, no. I know that I like you two but I can't do that." _What am I talking about? I need both of them as much as they need me._ Rarity was at a tug of war with herself, wondering if having sex with them both was the right thing. "On second thought…Sasuke, would you come over here?" Rarity motioned him to come over. Once he got to her, he smiled. "Lelouch, come over here as well." Lelouch now walked over to her. "Oh my, I don't know how this'll work."

"Lelouch, why don't I take her from back here?" Sasuke suggested.

"I guess that will work. I already had sex with her, so it's only fair."

"Then it's settled. Well Rarity, how do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. This is the first time that I'm actually doing this, and the forest floor is really dirty."

"Well then I'll go on the bottom." Sasuke lied down on the ground and Rarity slowly moved on top of him. "You seem like you've done this before."

"Oh no, I never have really done it. This is the first time that I've been in real control of my…" Rarity let out a moan which even seemed to scare herself. She then looked at Sasuke in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry; it's what mares normally do." He gave his hips another thrust and Rarity covered her mouth to conceal another moan.

"Dear Celestia this feels amazing!" She told him. She saw that Lelouch was just standing there watching them.

"I'll be back you two." He told them as he walked away. Rarity looked at him in sadness, hoping that he wasn't jealous of the time she was having with Sasuke. When she turned her head back around her mouth connected with Sasuke's, locking them in a passionate kiss. Rarity could feel his tongue enter her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. Sasuke took this time to speed up because she seemed lost in the pleasure of kissing. Once he pulled away from this kiss, Rarity let out a small yelp.

"Oh Sasuke!"

"Rarity, you're so tight!. I don't know who's better: you or Fluttershy." Sasuke told her. Rarity let out a small gasp when she began to feel some of his seed flow into her marehood.

"Sasuke, I'm not really sure about this anymore." She told him.

"Don't worry. There's probably a spell that can stop you from becoming pregnant." He told her, bringing his thrusts up another level again.

"Oh buck!" Rarity placed a hoof over her mouth. She never thought that the pleasure would bring her as far as swearing, but she succumbed to the pleasure, adding small thrusts of her own to the mix.

"Rarity, I'm so close." Sasuke told her while panting for his breath. _He's almost there, and so am I._ Rarity could feel her marehood begin to tighten around his member. She clenched her teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She could feel Sasuke pull most of his member out of her, but with one final empowering thrust, Rarity let out a scream that caused the whole forest to shake. Sasuke kissed her again to silence her, but she pushed him away, letting out any moaning urges that she had left inside of her. She could feel his warm, sticky seed enter her marehood, which caused her tongue to roll out of her mouth in pleasure. Sasuke was gasping for his own breath, but soon after he was done releasing into her, he saw that Rarity had fainted. He heard the rustling of bushes and saw Lelouch walk out. He saw Rarity, and ran over to her.

"Rarity, Rarity wake up." Lelouch gave her a shake, but nothing could work to wake up the white Unicorn of their dreams.

* * *

So recently I've been posting on FiMFiction, and lemme tell ya' it's a totally different ballgame than over here. So far Turn 1 of Bonds Beyond Worlds has gotten more hate than love, mostly due to characters being Out of Character, which I still am a bit confused about, I mean it's called fanfiction for a reason. I don't really have anything relevant to announce other than this story is coming to an end soon. Well, I'll see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	11. Chapter 10 Royal Treatment

Hello everybody and welcome back! I apologize for the really long delay, but I'll talk about that at the end. Now I'll be quiet so you can begin reading.

* * *

Chapter 10: Royal Treatment

"_Rarity, wake up. Rarity!"_ Lelouch shook her body until she opened her eyes. "Good, you're awake."

"Lelouch, what happened?"

"You were struggling in your sleep. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't from a nightmare though." Lelouch pointed at the blanket that she was under and she noticed that the blanket was wet on the bottom of it.

"Oh my!" Rarity covered her face away from Lelouch to hide her embarrassment." I'm sorry for waking you up." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's usually around the time I wake up anyway." He assured her, looking at the rising sun from outside. "But just keep it low for now; the others are still asleep."

"Oh it must be so embarrassing to see me like this." She told him, ashamed.

"It's not your fault; it's just how life goes. We all have our uncontrollable moments, and this heat just makes them happen faster. You did have _that_ sort of dream, right?" She gave him a nod. "Like I said, don't worry about it." Rarity tilted her head in confusion. She wondered why Lelouch wasn't curious as to what her dream was about.

"W-would you like to know what my dream was about?"

"Why would I want to do that? Rarity, it was a wet dream. I'm sure you should keep that to yourself, but if you're that open to it, then you can tell me." Rarity looked at him in nervousness, wishing that she never questioned him in the first place. She realized that tell him about her dream would also be telling him about her affection for Sasuke. _What do I do? He gave me the choice to not tell him, but at the same time I know that I have to tell him sometime._ "You okay?" Lelouch touched her and she snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine. Alright, my dream…was with me and you."

"Of course. That was a bit obvious."

"But there was another pony there."

"Was it Twilight? Rainbow? Applejack?" Lelouch kept guessing, but Rarity kept shaking her head. "Alright, then who was it?"

"Um…the other pony was…with…" She looked up and seemed to get scared when she looked into his eyes.

"This seems really hard for you to do. Y'know you don't need to tell me."

"No, the pony I was also with was Sasuke!" She told him quickly, and Lelouch gave his head a small tilt in confusion.

"Is that it? Rarity, I can see why it was so hard for you to tell me, but I'm fine with it, really. If I could like three mares at the same time, you can like Sasuke and I as well." He turned around to look out at the sun. "You have to know that I understand all these things. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Actually, that's the most I wanted to tell you. I feel a bit uncomfortable talking about the sex that happened in it." Lelouch gave her a small laugh.

"I could understand why." Rarity returned a smile and then looked at him.

"How about you? Have you ever had a dream like mine before?" Lelouch gave her a small gasp of surprise at the question, but he then let out a breath.

"I guess it's only fair that I answer that question. Yes, I have. You know the time when I was Scootaloo, and then also a couple of days ago. You were there along with…what the?" From the window, a golden colored fog traveled inside. It formed a small cloud and when it let out a small explosion, a letter fell on the floor.

"From the Princess?"

"It looks like it. Let's see here…" Lelouch picked up the letter, wondering what Princess Celestia could want from them. Once he was done reading the letter, he dropped it down and looked back at Rarity. "Princess Celestia needs to see me for something."

"She needs to see you? Why now?"

"I'm a bit confused myself. She is the Princess after all, so I guess I should go. Nothing could be wrong over there. I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are doing their best to take care of the heat themselves."

"Wait, what if they need you to mate with other ponies over at Canterlot?"

"Then I do have a reason to go then. If they need me to do that, I'll be going to explain that today's the final day of the heat cycle." Lelouch responded.

"Maybe I should go with you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And besides, you should talk a bit with Sweetie Belle. You are here sister after all." Lelouch saw sadness in her eyes. It was almost as if she thought that he didn't like her anymore. He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Look, this isn't because of what you told me about Sasuke. It's just that I really would want you to stay here."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Oh yeah, make sure you tell the others so that they aren't worried, okay?" Lelouch whispered to her as he opened the door. She gave him a nod, and he closed the door and made his way to the train station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_I wonder what the Princess needs me for. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the heat, but I could be wrong._ Lelouch was surprised when he walked into town and saw that nopony was outside. He then remembered that he and Rarity had woken up early, and everypony else was still asleep. He was relieved at this because it meant that he didn't need to be running away from heat influenced mares, something that he did expect to happen to him.

When he arrived at the train station, he bought one ticket for himself. He noticed that the pony at the ticket booth was a stallion, and he when he saw the train coming to the stop, the conductor was a stallion as well. He walked over to the door and when it opened, he let out a small gulp. He wanted to stop mating today, so he was worried that there was the possibility of mares being on board the train. He slowly walked into the train and looked around. He saw that no mares were on board, even stallions weren't on the train either. _Weird. I guess they don't all wake up this early in need to travel._ He guessed as he took a seat down on the many empty ones available to him. When he took his seat, he immediately felt the train begin to take motion. He saw one of the doors open and he saw a white mare with a purple mane covering her left eye walk over to him.

"Um, can I see your ticket?" She asked. Lelouch looked at her in fear, but when she spoke to him, he lost all of it. _She doesn't seem to be in heat anymore, much like Rarity._ He thought as he gave her his ticket. She ripped the bottom part of it off and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's my job. If you need anything, food, drinks, I'll be in the other cart." She walked away from him, and Lelouch smiled. _It's good to know that some ponies aren't in heat anymore._ Lelouch slowly rested his eyes, the only thing he could feel being the movement of the train on the tracks as it made its way towards Canterlot.

"Excuse me." Lelouch shot open his eyes and he saw the same mare that checked him for his ticket.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No not really. I just wanted to know if I could join you."

"Sure." She took a seat right next to him. "If you have time to talk, that must mean that you don't have much work to do around here." She nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Wisteria. My parents named me that because of my mane."

"Makes sense. I'm Lelouch. I'm not from this world actually."

"I know. You're a really important hero along with the Elements of Harmony."

"So I've gotten that popular around here?"

"Yup." She looked at him, and then looked at the floor. "This heat's a real problem."

"It is. I think my friends and I have gotten a bit too comfortable with it the past days. Luckily it all ends after today."

"Don't worry, I've gotten into the mix too. It's weird though, I just woke up today and it all just seemed to…vanish."

"Really? That happened to Rarity yesterday. We're hoping that there is some sort of spell that medical Unicorns know to stop the pregnancy from happening."

"That would be a relief. I'm not fit to become a mother yet."

"The same goes for me being a father." They both laughed and began talking more about each other. They talked throughout the whole train ride, and Lelouch was happy that he could actually talk to Wisteria without knowing that she had feelings for him, much like him and Cloudchaser. _It's just great to have a mare to talk to that won't want you as their coltfriend._ The train came to a halt, and Wisteria heard her name being called from one of the other workers.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Lelouch." She heard her name being called again. "I'm coming!" She called as she headed over to the door. She waved at Lelouch, and he waved back. The train doors opened and he walked outside. He looked around and saw that the train station was barren. _Are they all still resting?_ He wondered as he walked into town, gaining the same result. He immediately headed for the castle, and was surprised when he saw no guards there either. _This is really strange. Shouldn't the guards be here? Then again, they could be mixed in with the heat as well._ He saw that the castle door was unlocked, so he walked inside. The hallways were empty, and Lelouch needed to find Princess Celestia, but had no idea where she was.

"Princess Celestia, it's me, Lelouch!" He called out, wondering if he would find her that way. There was no answer. _So she calls me here, but I have to look for her?_ Lelouch was a bit agitated, not wanting to spend all of this time just looking for her.

"Lelouch, how nice to see you." Princess Celestia walked down the main stairs. Lelouch bowed his head in respect and she smiled.

"Princess, I'm a bit curious as to what you need me for. Is it about the heat?"

"Sort of. Let us talk about this upstairs in my quarters." She made her way upstairs, and he followed. Once they got to the pair of doors to go to her room, she opened them with magic and they both walked inside.

"Okay, so what do you need me for? If it's about the heat then all I can tell you is that this is the final day that it's happening, and then everything will return back tomorrow, I hope."

"Oh I know that." Lelouch looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, so then what do you need me here for?"

"It's about Luna. You're aware of how much she likes you, and she's been begging to be with you ever since the beginning of the heat. I know it's a bit too much to ask, but could you please mate with her?" Lelouch looked at her in shock. He knew that she was the Princess, but he wanted to deny the request, but at the same time, he wanted to accept it.

"Princess Celestia…" Lelouch was still speechless at the request. "…I'll do it." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Excellent. Now close your eyes and I'll go get her." Lelouch closed his eyes and Princess Celestia walked out of her room and closed the door. She walked back in a couple of seconds later and looked at Lelouch. _This is the only chance I'll have. I have to do this._ She walked over to him and lied down on the floor so she got a good view of his underbelly. "Lelouch, you can open your eyes now." Lelouch opened his eyes, and right when he did, he let out a small gasp. He looked down and saw that instead of Luna pleasuring him Princess Celestia was there, rubbing a hoof over his sheath.

"Pr-Princess Celestia, what are you doing!?" He asked in shock.

"Lelouch I need you as much as Luna does!" She responded and began rubbing his sheath a bit faster. Lelouch closed his eyes, but once he felt the speed of her hoof increase, he let out a moan of pleasure. "That's it, just enjoy it." She noticed Lelouch slowly begin to sit down on the floor and she smiled. "Such an obedient pony." She told him. She then licked his member from the bottom to the tip, causing him to let out another moan of pleasure. When she got to the tip, she teased it, licking around it. She then moved her mouth over his member and began to suck on it, causing him to really get into the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh Princess Celestia…" He moaned and he combed a hoof over her mane. _This is Princess Celestia doing this to me, and I know it's really wrong…but why does it feel right?_ He asked himself. Suddenly, they both heard the door open and Princess Celestia stopped what she was doing and they both looked at the door. Standing there was Luna and even though she was in heat, she seemed saddened.

"Wha-what's going on here?"

"Luna, it's not what it looks like." Her sister assured her.

"Are you sure about that sister?! Fine, you both have fun with each other." She slammed the door shut and Lelouch looked back at Princess Celestia.

"Maybe you should let me go to her."

"But we just started having fun. I'm sure she can find another pony."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was the last pony to wake up. He rubbed his head with a hoof and looked around. He noticed that Lelouch was gone.

"Where's Lelouch? Did he go out mating?"

"No, he went over to Canterlot due to the Princess' request." Rarity told him.

"Request huh? There must be something really…important." Sasuke saw a dark blue aura enter the clubhouse and then it vanished, revealing a letter. He opened it and quickly scanned through it. "Weird. Apparently they need me to come over there as well. It said that Lelouch wasn't enough to solve the problem over there."

"Not enough? What problem could be so hard that even Lelouch couldn't solve it?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"She's right. Something has to be wrong with him." Scootaloo added.

"Maybe he's a bit tired. He did get the letter this morning, and he and I woke up pretty early." Rarity explained.

"Either way, I should get going. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sasuke exited the clubhouse and looked at Ponyville in the horizon. _Getting to the train station's gonna be trouble, and so will the train ride._ He then remembered that although he was a pony, jutsus weren't impossible to perform, all that was needed was chakra and thought. He closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds he opened them and saw that he was at the train station. _Perfect, my chakra didn't even seem to deplete, so the train ride isn't necessary._ He closed his eyes again and vanished, making his way to Canterlot. He reappeared at the front of the castle and gave the door a knock. He saw the same dark blue aura cover the door and when it opened, he saw Princess Luna.

"Sasuke…it's great to see you."

"I'm guessing that you're the one who sent me the letter Princess…um, it's Luna, right." She nodded. "Good. Sorry for not really knowing your name, we've only seen each other once."

"Don't worry about it. Just follow me." Sasuke walked into the castle and she closed the door behind him. They scaled up the stairway and Luna stopped in front of a room. "This is my room. We need to talk in here."

"Um, okay then." _I wonder what she could want. Shouldn't Princess Celestia be talking to me about this as well?_ He walked into the room and then he looked at Luna. "Where's Lelouch? You said that he wasn't enough to fix the problem over here in Canterlot." He watched as Luna walked over to him and stared into his eyes for a while. After a few seconds, their mouths connected and Sasuke tried his best to pull back, but he couldn't. His eyes widened in shock, and when she finally let go, Sasuke was panting for his breath.

"I think I should get going." Sasuke turned around, but Luna dragged him over to her bed with magic.

"I didn't even tell you about Lelouch yet." She said playfully.

"Okay, tell me about him quick."

"I caught him and my sister having sex, well not yet, but they were getting there." She told him. "He was originally brought over here for me, but now that he's with Celestia, I needed another pony, which is why I called you."

"Well I'm flattered, but I really should get going now." As Sasuke tried to move off of the bed, Luna quickly placed a hoof on his sheath and began rubbing it, but Sasuke still tried his best to move away. _I have to get away from this right now._ Luna rubbed her hoof faster, and she noticed that Sasuke began to stop what he was doing. She saw his member poking out and she brought her other hoof over, using that one to rub the tip of his member. Sasuke laid his head back on the bed and his breathing increased.

"You see, I know how to treat a stallion." She gave his member a quick lick, which caused him to moan.

"L-Luna, stop right now." He told her, trying to hold back another moan.

"But why? I just want to please my Sasuke. Don't you like this at all?" Luna now took the tip of his member into her mouth, and right when she did, she felt a small bit of Sasuke's seed enter her mouth. This put Sasuke's past thoughts away from him and he was now lost in Luna's pleasure.

"Luna, that feels…really good." He told her, letting out a moan of pleasure. Luna was about to reply, but she knew that pleasing Sasuke was more important to her. She increased her speed, and she could feel his length begin to throb, telling her that he was almost at his breaking point. She moved as fast as she could, and even licked his tip a few times, finally sending him over the edge. He yelled out her name as he shot the warm sticky substance in her mouth. She moaned as she felt it move down her throat due to its warmth. Sasuke held her head in place so that she would get every drop of it. When he was done, he moved his hoof off of her head and began to pant for his breath.

"You seem tired."

"I…am." He told her.

"Well I can help you with that." She surrounded him with a magic aura and all of his tiredness seemed to go away.

"Thanks, but Luna, I don't want to go that far with you. You're a cool Princess and all but I just…can't…" Luna just stuck her flank in the air and showed off her marehood.

"Oh please Sasuke? I pleased you, and now it's my turn."

"Fine, let's get on the bed." He replied her with a sigh. They both walked over to the bed, but Sasuke waited for her to get on. "Is something wrong?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"I want to be on top." She told him. He rolled his eyes and got on the bed first. He then felt Luna's weight add onto his own. She moved her body around until Sasuke could feel the wetness of her marehood. Sasuke let out a small gasp of surprise when Luna was the one who moved forward, causing her to let out a moan.

"Oh Sasuke, you feel amazing!" She moaned, moving her hips back and forth. Sasuke did the same as well, and because she was already moving herself, he realized that this would all be over much quicker. He was right when he noticed that his member became covered with her juices, and they were only at it for about a minute.

"Luna, don't you want to slow down?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. This is the quickest time I've ever had with another mare."

"Well I mean other ponies would love to take it slow, but I really need you now." She increased her speed and she took in his whole member, hugging it within her marehood. Sasuke felt like he was trapped. He tried to thrust inside of her more, but he couldn't. Sasuke then pulled out slowly and then slammed back inside of her, causing her to scream.

"Oh buck Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" When Sasuke heard this, he did the same thing a couple of more times before they both screamed out each other's names. Luna tightly hugged Sasuke as his seed traveled into her womb. He could feel his member throb, releasing a stream of seed every time it moved. "Sasuke this feels so good!" She raised her head up from his stomach and kissed him. Luna felt the flow of his seed come to a stop and she pulled away from him.

"Luna, I didn't expect anything like that from you. Is the heat this strong?" He asked.

"It is. Even Princesses can't go without having sex with somepony." She replied and the two both rested on the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Princess Celestia, that feels so good." Lelouch moaned as she restarted rubbing his member with her hooves. Lelouch knew that the heat was controlling her, but he couldn't look at her the same way anymore. At the moment, he was starting to develop feelings for her, which is what worried him, mostly because she had an older appearance than the others. She noticed a bead of seed on the tip of his member, so she now switched from rubbing his member, to sucking on it. Lelouch let out a gasp of pleasure at the sudden switch. "Princess, please go faster." He commanded her, and she did. Princess Celestia knew that he was about to release when she felt his member begin to quickly throb, so she gave it one quick lick and moved her mouth away from it. Lelouch let out a moan of pleasure as he reached his climax, his seed covering most of Princess Celestia's face. She purred at the warmth and she licked her lips to taste any seed on them. Lelouch looked at her and saw that her mane was mottled with his seed. He thought that she looked really sexy at that point, which caused him to release more of his seed, but this time, Princess Celestia took his member into her mouth to fully gain the pleasure of tasting it. Once his climax subsided, she pulled away.

"Lelouch, you taste amazing. It's no wonder why Luna and Twilight like you." She joked.

"You look quite cute yourself Princess. I've never seen you that way before, but I'm starting to." She let out another laugh.

"Well thank you for that compliment Lelouch, but now it's my turn." She sat on the floor and spread out her hind hooves, revealing her marehood. Lelouch wasted no time in walking over there and immediately pleasing her.

"Lelouch, this feels amazing!" Princess Celestia told him as he began to lick her marehood. Lelouch could feel a small bit of magic begin to flow inside of him, almost as if he was draining her of her magic. It felt different to him, but the feeling felt like any other time magic was used to pleasure him, so he quickened his pace. He then decided to withdraw his face from her marehood, his curiosity taking the best of him.

"Princess, it feels like I'm draining the magic from you. Is it supposed to feel that way?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. I am a Princess after all." She replied with a smile. "Now please, continue where you left off." Lelouch resumed his licking, but this time, he paid attention to her clit, giving it more licks now, causing her to cover her mouth with a hoof to suppress a moan. "Lelouch…you're really great at this." She panted. Lelouch now dug his tongue inside of her marehood, which caused her to let out a scream of pleasure. He could feel her walls begin to tighten and Lelouch knew that he had to finish this right now. He gave the inside of her marehood quick licks, which caused her to scream out his name and hold his head in place. Lelouch felt uncomfortable being handled that way, but once her juices coated his face, he knew that he loved it. He heard her breathing return back to normal and he felt the pressure on his head go away. Unlike the other mares he was with, he lapped up any remaining juices from her and when he was done, he looked at her.

"So…how are we going to do this?" He saw Princess Celestia stand up and walk over to her bed.

"Now, now don't be shy." She motioned him to come over and he got onto the bed. Lelouch's body tensed up when he got to her. He knew that there was a possibility of a spell existing that would stop a mare from getting pregnant, but the thought of mating with Princess Celestia was a bit of a shock to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

N-no, everything's fine my Princess." He gave her a kiss and they stayed connected like that for a few seconds. Once he moved back, Princess Celestia lied down on the bed and her marehood was in plain sight. Lelouch positioned his member at her entrance and stayed there for a while. He didn't want to worry her about anything, so he began thrusting into her marehood, causing them both to moan in pleasure. He didn't understand why he cared about her worrying. She was in heat after all, but something just wanted him to be with her.

"Lelouch, you feel so good!"

"Princess, you're soooo tight!" They both complimented each other on their performance and their pace quickened. Lelouch met her gaze as he was moving, and they both locked into a kiss as they continued their sex session, their tongues entering each other's mouths. He felt her warm breath enter his mouth from every moan she made, and once they departed, Lelouch increased his speed, and he could feel her walls becoming wet.

"Lelouch, oh buck this feels amazing!" Lelouch never expected the Princess to use such language, but when she spoke with such a seductive ring to her voice, Lelouch knew that he needed her. Princess Celestia added her own thrust, and Lelouch let out a loud moan around the room.

"Princess Celestia, I'm almost there."

"Lelouch fill me up. Let me have your foal so that you can become Prince of Equestria!" Lelouch now pounded into her marehood and they screamed each other's name in pure bliss. Lelouch's seed began to flow into her womb, and the tightening of her marehood increased the flow rapidly. They locked into a kiss until Lelouch's orgasm subsided. Even when he was still inside of her, he could feel his seed begin to pour out of her marehood, coating the bed sheets below them. Lelouch could feel the warmth of Princess Celestia's breath as she tried to scream from the pleasure she was receiving. When Lelouch felt his climax subside, he pulled out of Princess Celestia's marehood, but still continued kissing her, enjoying every moment he had with the unexpected love.

"Princess Celestia…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, my handsome Prince."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasuke walked out of Princess Luna's room when he was sure that she was fast asleep. _I can't believe she got to me. I told myself I was done with this, but apparently I wasn't. I don't regret it though._ As he was walking down the hall, he heard another door open and then quickly close. He turned around and saw Lelouch walk out of another room.

"Sasuke, what're you doing here?" He asked as he approached him.

"I'm here because I was told that you needed help. Apparently you chose Princess Celestia over Luna." He replied, in a bit of an angry tone.

"It wasn't my fault. I came here thinking that they needed my help, but they were both in heat. I was expecting to help Luna, but I ended up helping Princess Celestia instead." He explained.

"That sounds reasonable." He didn't say it, but Lelouch knew that he was apologizing for his previous tone. "We should get back home now. Mating with Princesses is enough for me today." He told him with a smirk.

"You're right. The only problem is the train ride back home."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, not really. You…did come here by train, correct?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I can use jutsu remember? I just traveled using a Body Flicker Technique, it's a basic jutsu." He replied. "But we could take the train this time if you want."

"Alright then, let's get back then." Lelouch and Sasuke walked over to the train station, but it soon changed to running as mares caught sight of them. When they got to the train station, they were in luck when they noticed the train pull in. Lelouch immediately dropped the bits needed for the two tickets and they ran inside of the train. Lelouch almost forgot about the tickets, so he quickly ran back to the ticket booth and snatched them both. Right when Lelouch made it back inside, the doors closed and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll say luck played a big part in that one." Lelouch joked.

"No kidding." Sasuke looked around the train cart in surprise. "Wow, I don't see any mares in here. We must've picked a good cart to walk in."

"It was like this in the morning. The only mare I saw in here was a worker, but she wasn't in heat." They heard a door open and Lelouch looked over and saw Wisteria walk outside. "There she is."

"Tickets please." She asked. They both handed her their tickets and she ripped the bottom part off and handed the ticket back to them. As she walked over to the door to enter the other cart, Lelouch looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"Weird, it's as if she's never seen me before."

"Lelouch, can you and your friend follow me?" She asked.

"Well, I'll take that back." Lelouch and Sasuke stood up and walked with Wisteria through the door to the other carts. They walked through several ones, but they were all empty for the most part. When they entered another cart, Wisteria stopped and looked back at them.

"Um, why are we in this part of the train? We aren't even tired." Sasuke questioned.

"I know." She looked at Lelouch and immediately kissed him. Lelouch's eyes went wide, and so did Sasuke's. Wisteria pushed Lelouch over to a nearby bed and placed him on it.

"Sasuke, get out of here." Lelouch calmly told him.

"Oh no you don't!" Wisteria used magic and stopped Sasuke with a green aura. "You both will stay here." She stopped them both with magic and she closed her eyes. They both watched in awe as she was covered by a bright light. They saw that Wisteria grew taller and her whole body changed form. When the light faded, in front of them was a black Alicorn mare with a cerulean mane and green eyes.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke asked out loud.

"I'm not sure. Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Who am I? Well I can be many things." They both watched as she now took the form of Twilight.

"She's a Changeling." Lelouch stated.

"A what?"

"It's a creature that can take on any form. From what I remember, I know who she is."

"Who is she?"

"She's Queen Chrysalis. But that doesn't make any sense. A villain that we faced from before claimed that she was dead."

"Dead? I never died." She answered.

"That would make sense. Villains need a reason to perform such acts, and the villain we faced wasn't really a villain at all, just corrupted by evil, but we helped her, and I really don't get why I'm explaining all of this now due to the predicament we're in."

"Oh you're right. Now I should have fun with you both, but who should I start off with." She looked at them both, giving her scared looks. "I already have you ready so I'll go with you first." They both watched as she changed her form again, and this time, she changed into Twilight. "She is your marefriend, right?"

"Yeah, but why does that matter anyways?" Lelouch wondered.

"Because in my original form, you would find it strange to have sex with me, but in this form, you would feel eager to do so." She kissed him and when she did, Lelouch couldn't even tell that this was Chrysalis that he was about to mate with. Everything, from her mane to her flank, was an exact copy of Twilight. Sasuke had nothing else to do but watch the two because he was still being held in place by her magic, and she locked the doors shut as well. Sasuke noticed her give him a seductive glare. "I didn't forget about you." He felt a magical aura surround him, but that was only for a few seconds. He then felt the magic reach his member and he let out a small moan. It felt like a mare was rubbing her hooves around his member, but it was only magic.

"Now then, let's get started." She moved Lelouch onto the bed and he looked at her, still a bit petrified about this whole situation. "Is something wrong?"

"Well other than the fact that you're the evil Changeling Queen, then no, nothing at all."

"I'll have to change that." She turned around, giving Lelouch a view of her marehood. _No, I can't. She may look like Twilight, but it's not her._ He thought. _Then again, this is the last time I'll be able to mate with Twilight, even though it's not really her._ "Lelouch please, I need you." After hearing her voice, Lelouch looked at her, and then back at Sasuke.

"Lelouch…just do whatever…" Sasuke calmly told him, his breathing raucous. Lelouch let out one final sigh and looked at her.

"Twilight, come over here." She gave him a grin and moved onto the bed with Lelouch. She wasted no time in having sex with him, already positioning her marehood over his member before any of them pleasured the other. She dropped down on his member, which caused him to moan in pleasure.

"You feel just like her." Lelouch told her.

"Well that's what a Changeling can do. You're not so bad yourself." She told him. As Lelouch was thrusting into her, he had already forgotten that this was Chrysalis that he was mating with, and he gradually sped up. _She's almost done already?_ Lelouch wondered as he felt her walls tighten around his member. He also felt a strange magic around him as well, and when he looked up, he saw that the pony in front of him wasn't Twilight at all anymore, it was Applejack.

"Oh Applejack…" Lelouch moaned in pleasure. Lelouch knew that if she kept doing this, it would almost be like taking all of the Elements of Harmony in one sitting. Chrysalis brought her face back down to Lelouch's and joined him in another kiss.

From the floor, Sasuke felt the magic around his member go away, and his breathing began to slow down.

"Can ya' come over here?" Chrysalis asked in Applejack's voice. As much as he didn't want to, the pleasure that was just given to him had to be released some way. Lelouch felt her move off of his member but just to turn around. They both made room for Sasuke and he moved onto the bed. She eyed his member and she dropped back down onto Lelouch's and place Sasuke's into her mouth, causing them both to moan. They both felt her begin to change, and now Rainbow Dash was the one pleasuring the two.

"Can you…please stop changing?" Lelouch asked. She moved her head away from Sasuke's member and stopped moving.

"Why? Is this the mare you both want to really have sex with?" She asked.

"Yes, just stop changing." They both told her. Both of them had no problem with this at all, mostly because they both mated with Rainbow Dash before and they enjoyed it, and because they really didn't want her to change her form again. Sasuke held her head in place, while Lelouch increased the power in his thrusts.

"Oh Lelouch, you feel so good!" She screamed and then resumed pleasuring Sasuke. She had increased her speed, utilizing Rainbow Dash's main trait, causing both of the stallions to yell out her name.

"Rainbow Dash!" Their voices echoed throughout the train as they reached their climax. They both released their warm sticky seed inside of her, filling her womb and her mouth with it. Lelouch felt her walls tighten all the way, leaving no possible way of escape, and her lips were tightly sealed on Sasuke's member as well. They could feel the flow begin to stop and they both pulled out of her.

"You stallions…are amazing." She told them, still in Rainbow Dash's form. She reverted back to his original form and the two both looked at her. They now noticed a sudden beauty in the evil princess. The train came to a halt and they watched as the doors were relieved of their magic aura. "I guess…I'll be leaving now."

"How…are you going to do that?" Sasuke asked, still catching his breath. They both watched as she turned into a young Pegasus pony. "I should've seen that coming." Sasuke and Lelouch both got up to their hooves and walked outside of the train. They saw Chrysalis fly away and they both looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, the sun's going down already. Have we been at the castle for that long?" Lelouch wondered.

"I guess. We both probably fell asleep after our time with the Princesses. At least we know that this is going to end soon."

"Yeah. We should get back to the clubhouse." As Lelouch was walking, he came to a stop and looked back at Sasuke. "Make sure not to tell any of them about this. They'll probably find out sooner or later."

"Okay then. Let's get going." They walked across town, and it quickly changed to running when mares caught sight of them. When they reached the forest, they stopped begin chased and they returned back to walking. They reached the clubhouse and knocked on the door. They heard the door open and Rarity greeted them with a smile.

"We were worried about you two. Come on in." She let them inside and they sat down.

"So, what important business did the Princesses need you for?" Sora asked, and they both looked at each other.

"They needed us for…um…" Lelouch looked at Sasuke.

"They needed us for the heat. They wanted us to help with it, but we explained that it ended tomorrow." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Applebloom stated.

"It took you that long to tell them that?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Yeah. We had to do some explaining, and then the train was having some problems, y'know, with the heat and all." Lelouch told them.

"That makes sense as well." Noel told them. "So it's the afternoon now, and we just need to wait a few more hours."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll going to visit Pinkie Pie at night, not in the weird way, but to be with her when she wakes up." Sora told them.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Lelouch agreed.

"It doesn't. Noel, Rarity, do you mind watching the clubhouse for the night?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't mind at all. How about you Noel?"

"It's fine. The only thing I'm worried about Is finding Serah and Kairi tomorrow."

"That's right, we need to find them, but I'm sure they can find their way back. They're probably around Ponyville anyways.." Sasuke stated, and they all agreed. "Well I guess we'll just stay here for a while until nighttime."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nighttime arrived in Equestria three hours later, and Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch were off to be with their marefriends. They said bye to the Crusaders, Rarity, and Noel, and began their movement towards Ponyville, still being cautious of any mares that had the urge to mate at night.

"Okay, so we'll split right here." Sora stopped and looked back at the other two.

"Sounds good. I'll see you two tomorrow." Lelouch stated, and they all went their separate ways.

Sasuke walked back into the forest to make the trip to Fluttershy's cottage. After all this mating, he felt like it would be a relief that this would all be over the next day, but he also had a small problem with himself. _I'm not the type to love. Maybe I'll break up with her when this is over, but I don't want to see her sad either._ Sasuke wanted to really be single again, for some strange reason he couldn't really describe. He got to the cottage and he knocked on the door. He smiled when Fluttershy answered the door.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while." She told him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"The same goes for you as well." He walked over to the stairs, and Fluttershy looked over at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to your room." Being out of the house caused Sasuke to forget that his bed was the couch, but nonetheless, he needed to do this to be with her the moment she opened her eyes the next day. "That…is alright with you, right?"

"Of course it is silly." Sasuke walked upstairs with Fluttershy right behind her. He got to the door leading to her room and opened it. He walked inside and looked at the bed. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"Yeah, but I don't know which side is yours."

"Sasuke, does that really matter?" Sasuke didn't feel like replying, so he just got comfortable on the bed. She moved right next to them, and their eyes met.

"At least you'll be free from this heat tomorrow."

"Why? You don't like me like this?" She asked.

"Well…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Fluttershy locked into a kiss with him, silencing him, and making them both fall asleep, Sasuke hoping for the best tomorrow.

* * *

So, I am really sorry for not uploading in about a week. This is really not a valid reason in my opinion, but my friends got into League of Legends, and now I'm back into it again after not playing for months, so I've been doing that instead of typing for the most part, and I apologize for that. Now, something else that may happen is that I'll need to upload every single story onto FiMFiction now, so until that's done I won't be working on Turn 9, but rest assured, I could get the stories uploaded in one day (Not 10 seconds flat, sorry), so you can expect it to arrive sometime next week because I'll be on Spring Break. I'll see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	12. Epilogue

Well, as a way to make up for my late uploading lately, I have the Epilogue all ready for you readers out there. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

_Sasuke woke up and saw _that Fluttershy was still fast asleep. Eager to see the condition she was in, he moved his body up to hers and shook it with his hooves.

"Fluttershy, wake up." He commanded with a whisper. As he was shaking her, her eyes opened and when she saw him, she let out a scream of surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Oh, it's just you Sasuke. Um…what're you doing in my bed?"

"Fluttershy, do you remember anything at all about the past days?" He watched as Fluttershy began to think about it, and she let out a gasp and looked at Sasuke.

"I…remember something, but I'm not sure if it's real or not. I know I would never want to mate with you…but I did. I also did with Lelouch. Oh Sasuke, what's wrong with me?" She wrapped her hooves around him and began to cry.

"Don't worry; the good thing is that you're back to the real Fluttershy that we all know and love. Noel, Sora, Lelouch, and I can explain everything that happened." Fluttershy let go of him and wiped her eyes. "Now let's go over to Twilight's house, I'm sure that's where they all usually are, right?" She nodded, and they both got out of the bed. They didn't go eat breakfast so that they could go over to Twilight and talk about this whole thing. Sasuke held the door open for her and they walked outside and into the forest towards Ponyville. As they were walking, Sasuke noticed that Fluttershy had stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"Um Sasuke, I don't think I can be in a relationship with you anymore. It's not you, it's just that I'm not ready for love yet."

"I was planning on telling you the same thing, but it was more because I'm not the love type of stallion. I just didn't want to see you sad."

"Oh, well then…you can still stay at my house…if that's okay with you."

"Okay, but we should get going now." Fluttershy nodded and they continued their walk to Twilight's house. When they got there, Twilight opened the door and they saw that everypony was in there.

"Well it seems that we're the last ones here. What time is it anyways?" Sasuke looked around for a nearby clock and saw that it was twelve o'clock. "Wait, so how are you all here then?"

"I walked out with Sora and Noel to get everypony." Lelouch told him.

"Alright, now that these two are here, we can start. Fluttershy, us mares said that we couldn't really remember anything from the past few days, except for mating with stallions. Is that all you remember as well?" Fluttershy nodded. "So, what was going on?"

"You mares were all in heat for the past four days." Lelouch answered, and they all looked at each other in astonishment.

"Wait, so we…mated with one of you four?" Applejack asked.

"Well with one of us three." Sora made a circle motion with a hoof around himself, Lelouch, and Sasuke. "Noel took care of the Crusaders."

"Okay then…" Twilight was speechless because she knew the next question she was going to ask was really strange. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but who did you girls mate with?" She asked the others due to the fact that they had little memory of their heat induced states. "I know for a fact that Lelouch and I mated, and I did mate with a brown Pegasus, so I'm guessing that I was with Sora as well." Lelouch and Sora gave her confirming nods.

"Lelouch and I mated with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other and began to blush.

"I…did it with you two? Wow." Rainbow stated, surprised.

"I think I was with Lelouch." Applejack guessed, and Lelouch nodded.

"I know I was with Sora, but I'm sure I was with Lelouch as well." Pinkie Pie told them.

"Serah and I really don't want to talk about all of this." Kairi told them, and even though the others did, they didn't seem to have a problem with them not wanting to talk about mating.

"Um, just one question about all of this. Shouldn't we go to the hospital to get checked out?" Rainbow asked. It took the other mares to get what she was trying to say, but they got it, and looked at the other stallions in the room, except for Noel.

"Wait, so we could…all be expecting foals!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we were thinking that there could be a spell to stop it from happening." Lelouch responded.

"And If there isn't one?" Applejack joined in.

"Then you know what could happen." Sasuke answered. They all looked at each other in shock, and then looked at the stallions in the room that they mated with.

_Have Sasuke or Lelouch's foal? I'm not too sure about that. All I know is that he, or she, has to be awesome then._ Rainbow thought, looking at both Lelouch and Sasuke. "We should get going now then. Twi, there is a spell that can stop this, right?"

"I'm pretty sure there is. C'mon, let's get going everypony." The group made their way outside and headed for the hospital nearby.

When they arrived there, Nurse Redheart was at the front desk, and they approached her. She let out a smile when she saw Lelouch, Sasuke, and Sora.

"We apologize about the mess. With the heat and everything yesterday it's no shock that the day it leaves is the day we're fully packed."

"Oh, well if there's more mares to be checked on then we can wait." Twilight told her.

"Oh no, these three told me about their problems and since they're here, then you must be the mares that they all mated with, correct?" They all nodded. "Good, now follow me." They walked over to the elevator, and jumped when they heard the sound of mares screaming. The mares of the group gulped in fear of what would happen if they were expecting foals. They heard the ring of the elevator and the door opened, allowing two smiling mares to exit. They all walked into the elevator and Nurse Redheart pressed the button to lead them to the third floor. The doors closed and they elevator began ascending to the designated floor. "You eight seem worried." She stated to break the silence. "I assure you, this is just a normal checkup. In the case that you are pregnant, we'll just get a medical unicorn in here and with a quick spell, it'll all be gone." She told them with a smile. When she was done explaining, the door opened on the third floor, and they walked out of the elevator. "Follow me." They took the right hallway and moved down it until she stopped at her room. They walked inside, and Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch realized that this was the room where they found the nurses hiding in.

"So, do we all take a seat over here?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, that would be fine, unless you eight feel uncomfortable sitting on one bed."

"No, we're fine, thank you." They all did their best to fit on the bed and once they all sat down, Nurse Redheart walked over to Serah. She put on her stethoscope and placed it on her stomach. Serah shivered when the cold metal met with her coat. Lelouch looked at the stethoscope in confusion, wondering what the small electrical meter on it was for.

"Nurse Redheart that is a stethoscope, right?"

"Yes it is, but this one measures magic inside of Pegasi and Earth ponies. We can't use it on Unicorns because their bodies are overflowing with magic, but with Earth ponies and Pegasi, there is usually only zero to fifteen percent of magic readings inside of them." She explained. "And it seems that you are expecting a foal of your own."

"Nurse, I'm not sure if that could be right. Serah's able to use magic, even though she is a Pegasus. It's a trait that she and I both have from our world." Noel explained.

"I see. Serah, I'll place you with Rarity, Kairi, and Twilight for now." Serah moved, and Nurse Redheart moved over to Rainbow Dash. She went through the same procedure with her and when she got the results, she looked at her.

"So, h-how is it?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"It seems that you're magic level is thirty-five percent. Usually that means that you should be expecting two foals." Rainbow Dash moved her head back in fear.

"Yup, we're stopping this as soon as possible."

"Nurse, another question: how can you already tell if they are expecting foals or not? Doesn't it take a couple of months before you can tell that?" Lelouch asked.

"In this world, foal growth happens pretty quickly. You can come for a checkup when you feel like you may have a foal, and if we can confirm it as positive, then it could take two to three months for it to be born." She now moved over to Fluttershy and tilted her head in confusion at the results.

"I-is something wrong?" Fluttershy wondered, scared to hear about if she should be expecting a foal.

"Not really. The meter here is at nine point five percent, which means that it's almost split. I should check you with the others." Fluttershy moved over to sit with the other Unicorns and Serah. Nurse Redheart checked Applejack next and saw that her magic reading was at twenty percent. She then moved on to Pinkie Pie and her magic reading was at twenty-five percent.

"Now then, I'll get one of the Unicorn nurses in here to check the others out. She should be in here with you momentarily." Nurse Redheart walked out of the room, and they all began to talk about the results they just heard.

"You two must of loved me if I can have two foals while the others only have one." Rainbow told Sasuke and Lelouch, who both looked at her in embarrassment. "But this flier needs to stay young and fit, and I'm not even ready to be a parent yet."

"We aren't either." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah, I'll believe that." She replied jokingly.

"So the only pony that we know whose foal belongs to is Applejack then." Twilight stated.

"I guess that's true, but like y'all, I can't be a parent either. I'm sure we all feel the same way about this anyways." The Unicorn nurse came quicker than expected and they all looked at her.

"Hello, I heard that I was performing a checkup on…" She looked through her checklist. "Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Serah, and Kairi."

"Yes. They're over there." Sasuke pointed a hoof over to them and the nurse walked over.

"Now this will only take a couple of seconds." She closed her eyes and surrounded them with a light blue magic aura. They could see how much the nurse was concentration on them and when she opened her eyes, they all looked at her.

"So nurse, how are we?" Twilight asked.

"Well let's see here. Serah, you don't seem to have a foal, Kairi, you have one, and so does Rarity and Fluttershy as well, and Twilight, you don't have a foal." She told them.

"Could we know who the stallions they belong to are? I mean, you can do that, right?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yes I can. I need all of you with foals to come over here." Serah, and Twilight stepped out of the group, and the others were surrounded in a similar magic aura that she just used, this time it was a light green. It took her more time to figure out the results of the 'other parent', but when she did, the magic aura faded away. "Okay, I have the results. Now, which one of you wants to know first?" She asked.

"I guess I'll go. I seem to be the one who needs this answered." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Okay then. Rainbow Dash, you are expecting two foals, and one belongs to you and Lelouch, and you and Sasuke." Lelouch and Sasuke both looked at the nurse in surprise.

"Wait, how do you know all that for a spell? DNA samples?" Sasuke wondered.

"Something like that. It's a high level magic skill that medical nurses like myself need to learn. Now, onto the next pony. Pinkie Pie, you also have a foal belonging to Lelouch." Sora looked at her in shock.

"Wait, that can't be right. It has to belong to me." Sora told her.

"Well Lelouch did mate with Pinkie Pie, and genetics work one way or another." Twilight responded. "Besides, it's not like any of us are having foals Sora." He looked at everypony in the room with embarrassment from his sudden outburst.

"Next pony. Well Lelouch, you seem to be very active these past couple of days. Applejack and Rarity also have your foals as well. Fluttershy has Sasuke's, while Kairi has Shining Armor's. Weird that his name would pop up all of a sudden though." Twilight looked over at Kairi in surprise.

"You mated with my brother!?" Twilight didn't seem mad, just shocked at this news. "Looks like I forgot that he could have been stuck with this all as well."

"Alright, so now that you all know, I can get the process to begin, which, like the previous ones, should only take a minute. Now this one may cause you to feel something strange, but don't worry, it won't hurt." She again surrounded the mares with a bright pink aura, and while the process was happening, they let out small gasps in the beginning, and then felt perfectly fine until the process was over. "There, now you six should be fine and shouldn't be expecting foals."

"Thank you nurse." They all bowed their heads in thanks and headed out to the lobby of the hospital. Nurse Redheart saw them leaving and waved goodbye to them. She then saw Sasuke, Lelouch, and Sora come back inside.

"Hello you three. Could I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. We still have other mares that we mated with, and we want you to help them as well." Sasuke told her.

"Alright, I'm sure I can do something. Here's a piece of paper. You just write the names down and I'll do my best." They thanked her and moved over to a table so they could write the names down.

"Okay, so who's writing the names down?" Sora asked. They all looked at each other and wondered who would do it. They all knew how hard it would be because they weren't Unicorns, but Sasuke offered to.

"Just tell me the names and I'll see what I can do." Sasuke grabbed the pencil in his mouth and Lelouch and Sora began reading off names, Sasuke adding his own names to the list. Once they were done, they gave the paper to Nurse Redheart and thanked her before walking back outside to rejoin the group.

"Well, this has to have been the strangest week ever." Lelouch stated as they began walking out of the hospital.

"It was. I can't believe that we all actually had sex with these mares. I really don't want to think about it again."

"Well Sasuke, it seems that Lelouch won the game." Sora told him. Sasuke and Lelouch looked at Sora in confusion, but when they finally got what he said, they let out small grins and headed towards the others.

* * *

And that concludes this heat-filled story. I was really surprised when I realized that this was actually my second longest story to type, and I was even a bit unsure about typing this one. We've gotten through eight Turns, and now we're heading to the ninth. I thank each and every one of you readers out there for giving this story a chance. Well, I'll see y'all in the next installment.~Geasswolf Out.

Edit: Well, this has nothing to do with the series, just about me. I've been uploading to FiMFiction as of late and I guess just reading this one comment made me feel like total shit and I may just give up there for the time being. It's a really scary road there, full of dislikes on my part. I mean I want to upload there, but at the same time, I said I wanted negative feedback, but right now, it hurts to read things like that.


End file.
